Swapped Lives
by KatTheCorgi
Summary: Four and Tris have swapped lives, families, experiences, some personalities, their fears, and so much more (just not their height ;3 (Tris is forever short)) (Rated T for language) (All rights go to Veronica Roth) (Also I don't own the cover image) ADOPTED BY DuPon
1. Info

_**Summary**_ – _Four and Tris have swapped lives, families, experiences, some personalities, their fears, and so much more (just not their height ;3 (Tris is forever short))_

 _ **Updating Info**_ _\- I will update whenever I feel like or whenever I finish a chapter. I will also like to have at least 5 chapters done at all times before I upload one. It's just so I'm more prepared with the chapters, but honestly, I doubt it'll stay like that for very long ;3. My uploading will be very random so just expect the unexpected, I could upload a month after the previous or upload on the same fucking day. Don't expect consistency with the uploading because having to upload at a set time is just not me._


	2. Prologue

_**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Divergent. Do you seriously think I'm skilled enough to have written that shit? The only thing I own is the character Eve (she may be a bit mary-sue and I'm sorry, I'm not good at making good characters so if you guys have any ideas on what I could do to fix that please help me.)_

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _The Very Beginning_**

* * *

 _ **7-Year-Old Beatrice's POV**_

I cowered behind the couch as I watched my mother, Evelyn Eaton; get beat by Marcus, my father, for not cleaning the house in time for him to get home. I could hear the belt as it whipped against my mother's back, making her scream into her hand, trying to cover up the pain. I silently cried into my hands as I watched the woman that raised me, get beat. I'm scared for her safety and scared of what might happen to me when I get older. I quietly stood up from behind the couch and speed walked to my room; not wanting to run because it would just anger Marcus even more and cause my mother even more pain than she was already in.

* * *

 ** _Two Hours Later_**

I lay curled in my gray covered bed, crying that I had to witness my mother get beat my cruel so-called father. It took only a few minutes until I heard the soft rasping of my mother's knock as she entered my plain, gray room. I felt the dip of the bed as my mother sat down next to my curled form; her soft fingers tilted my head to face her pain-filled eyes as she stroked my cheek in a calming manner.

"Beatrice, darling, look at me." Her soft voice whispered to me as I gently opened my bloodshot eyes to stare at my mother's dark, almost black eyes that mirrored my own. She has curly black hair that framed her strong, angular features; my mother and I share a hooked nose, strong jaw, and a spare upper lip that made her seem so regal. Sadly the image was destroyed by the pain evident in her every move, as well as the large bruise forming on her neck, "I got you a gift, Beatrice, but you have to keep it hidden from your father." She whispered to me, her eyes sparkling with uncertainty as she pulled out a box with a lock and key that she hid under her skirt.

I looked at my mother as I gently unlocked and opened the box to pull out a small, blue sculpture made of perfectly clear, flawless, glass that looked like falling water. "What does it do?" I asked as I carefully held it in the palm of my small hands.

"It doesn't do anything obvious," She answered with a smile, a tight smile that said she was afraid of something. "But it might be able to do something here," She tapped her chest, right over the sternum, "Beautiful things sometimes do."

I nodded, not truly understanding, and cautiously put the sculpture back into the padded box it came in; once I locked the sculpture inside the box, my mother picked it up and hid the locked treasure under my bed. I looked my mother in the eyes and smiled at her, a real genuine smile, but what I didn't expect was for my mother to hug me, and she did. It was a short moment of physical contact between us, but it was longer than we have ever hugged before, and we both relished in feeling each other so close. "I love you, mother." I whispered into her ear as she whispered, "I love you, Beatrice."

We quickly pulled away as we heard Marcus' voice echo throughout the house, "Evelyn, Beatrice! Come down here and cook some food already! The Prior family will be here in about half an hour and they're expecting dinner!" He ordered, his gruff voice causing shivers to go down my spine as my mother and I quickly went down to the kitchen to cook the typical meal of frozen chicken and peas. My mother and I worked as a quick, well-oiled machine due to us having cooked together since I could walk; it was our way of bonding.

It didn't take long to cook the food, but by the time we finished, we heard alight rasp against the front door that indicated our guests' arrival. Marcus motioned for me to answer the door as he began to help my mother set the table, helping for once that entire night. I quickly went to the door, whipping my hands on a clean rag as I slowly opened the door to see the Prior family, Andrew Prior, a close "friend" of Marcus', his wife Natalie Prior and their children Tobias and Caleb Prior who were just two years younger than I am, making them five-years-old. We nodded in greeting as I led the family of four to our dining room where Marcus and my mother just finished setting the table for the seven of us.

"Andrew, my friend, how are you? And Natalie you look amazing!" Marcus exclaimed as he greeted the family, "Tobias, Caleb, it's good to see you boys again."

"Marcus, I'm doing great my friend. It's nice to see you, Evelyn, and Beatrice again, thank you for having us." Andrew answered, motioning for his boys to say something.

Natalie cut in before the boys could even open their mouths, "Thank you for the compliment Marcus, you and your family are looking stunning as always, thank you all for having us."

Marcus discreetly nudged me in the side, indicating for me to say something, "It's nice to see all of you again; Mrs. Prior, you're looking better than ever." I nodded my head in a shy act that I have mastered after the many years of use.

"Beatrice, dear, please just call me Natalie. I've told you this many times, you are family, you can call us Andrew and Natalie, darling." Natalie cooed at my shy act.

I mumbled, "Okay Mrs. Natalie," as if accepting it, not wanting to disrespect anyone. "Would you like to take a seat?" I asked, finally looking up at the family.

Everyone nodded in agreement, as we all sat down at the dining table, passing around the food. We waited until everyone had food on our plates before we began eating; Tobias, Caleb and I stayed quiet throughout half the dinner, out of respect for our rules, but I truly wanted to get back to my room so I looked up at my mother after having cleared my plate and waited till she noticed me. "Yes, Beatrice?" She asked, already knowing what I desire at the moment.

"May I be excused, mother? I'd like to study for school before it gets too late." I asked timidly, coming up with an excuse that I know won't make Marcus mad. I watched as my mother shared a look with Marcus, clearly asking him before she turned back to me and nodded, "Thank you, mother." I said as I slowly stood up taking my dishes to the sink before slinking up to my room, glad to be alone for once in the long day.

After a few silent minutes of me sitting at my desk, looking over one of my school books, I could hear the soft footsteps of someone slowly coming upstairs and stopping in front of my room. I could always guess whom it was by the way the person knocked, but this knock was unfamiliar so I just had to guess it was one of the Priors. "Come in!" I called out, slowly closing the history book as the door cautiously opened to reveal none other than Caleb Prior.

"Hello, Beatrice." He greeted in the normal Abnegation way, slightly nodding as he entered the room, taking a seat on my bed. "What are you studying for?" He asked curiously, causing me to look in shock for a quick second because no one in Abnegation is supposed to be curious about anything.

"Hello Caleb, I'm just studying for the history test I'll be having in a few days," I replied softly, pointing at the textbook that lay closed on my desk. "Do you need anything or do they need me downstairs before everyone leaves?" I asked in a shy manner.

"Oh, nothing really, Mom was just wondering if you were okay and asked if I could check on you." The five-year-old explained, "She said something about you was a little off, she would have come to check on you herself, but since this is a business meeting between our parents she's not able to." Once he finished I heard another person knock on my door, again an unfamiliar knock so it must be one of the Priors.

"Come in!" I called out before quickly turning towards Caleb to answer, "I'm alright, really, just a little stressed over the history test. I've been working myself to the bone to make sure I know everything for the test; I really want to do well in at least one test of this year." I explained as Tobias walked over, sitting on my bed next to Caleb. "And what brings you up here, Tobias?" I asked, now turning towards the stormy-eyed five-year-old.

Caleb and Tobias Prior were the same age and same height, though I suspected that Tobias would grow taller than his brother, who was older by a few months. Caleb has dark brown hair that matched their father's, as well as a hooked nose and emerald green eyes. He had dimpled cheeks, but his features don't suit him at this age. As for Tobias, he has short brown hair cut in the normal Abnegation style. He has dark blue eyes with a lighter blue patch in his left iris and eyelashes that are long enough to touch the skin under his eyebrows. Tobias has a slight tan and the corners of his mouth are naturally turned down in a constant frown that will probably frighten others in years to come. Marcus doesn't like when I interact with other kids, but he can't keep Tobias and Caleb away from me without making things seem extremely fishy, so the Prior brothers could be considered my only friends.

"We're five, Beatrice, we don't want to listen to our parents go on and on about the politics of our city," Tobias exclaimed with a slight smirk.

I just nodded in agreement, as I turned back towards the history book that lay on my desk, "We'll leave you to your studying, Beatrice, come, Tobias." Caleb informed, already noticing that I would like to study, but don't want to seem rude.

I simply nodded in thanks as I watched Caleb drag his brother out of my bedroom and back down the stairs, but sadly, not even ten minutes after the boys left my room, I could hear my mother calling me to come downstairs again. I grimaced as I neatly put my book back on the shelf, and rushed downstairs, already knowing it was time to say goodbye to the Prior family. "Goodbye Mr. Andrew, Mrs. Natalie! Goodbye Tobias, Caleb!" I nodded towards the family of four as my mother let them out the door, smiling.

* * *

 ** _8-Year-Old Beatrice's POV_**

My mother… she's dead and everyone is saying it happened due to miscarrying in her supposed pregnancy, but my mother wasn't pregnant… I think. I feel like everyone's lying, my mother didn't look pregnant and I have seen pregnant women before; I want to believe that she's alive, but she is dead, the one person that ever loved me is dead and Marcus is taking it out on me. It has been about a few months since my mother died and Marcus, my so-called father, had begun beating me only two days after her death. I had to be perfect just to stay away from his anger, I cut my ties with the Prior brothers, I kept my grades as good as possible, and did everything that man told me to do, but it never was enough because I'm not and never will be the perfect daughter that this horrible man desires.

"This is for your own good." The man, who called himself my father, growled at me, his breath full of alcohol, as he shoved me down onto my knees and pulled my shirt off. I already knew what was happening before it happened so I relaxed my body and readied myself for the whip of this man's belt, but as always, it hurt like hell when the first slash came down onto my bare back. I bit my tongue as not to scream in pain, knowing it'll just make everything worse for me if I do so much as make a sound while this terrible man whips my back until it bled from the various new and old, reopened wounds that began to litter my back. Marcus always made sure to steer clear of hitting anywhere near my face because he doesn't want to get caught for abuse, so he takes out all his anger on my wounded back.

I always knew that the day my mother would die that this monster of a human would begin to beat me just as harsh as he beat my mother, but I never expected it to happen so soon. From the outside, we seem like a grieving father and daughter, but no one ever knows what happens behind closed doors and Marcus will always keep it that way. I have no friends, the Prior boys gave up trying to speak with me after I pushed them away during the first three months of grieving, but I wish they would still try, even though I know Marcus would be furious if he knew I had a single friend, a single person close to me. I'm alone in this battle against my own father, and I'm losing, I'm losing to my own self-doubt, to the degrading words this man spits at me every day that he comes home. I'm losing to the cruel world that decided to make this sad, sorry excuse of a man my father, losing to the factions that try to suffocate who I am.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this Fanfic! It's really fun to write, but just so you guys know there will be a lot of OOC moments of Tris and Tobias since they've completely swapped lives. I really hope you guys enjoyed, thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 1 - The Choosing Ceremony

Me: "Yo, Beatrice, tell them I don't own Divergent!"

Beatrice: "Kat doesn't own divergent!"

Me: "Thanks, Beatrice!"

Beatrice: "No problem Kat, I better go get ready for the Choosing, cya!"

* * *

Chapter 1

The Choosing Ceremony

* * *

8-Year-Old-Beatrice:

I'm alone in this battle against my own father, and I'm losing, I'm losing to my own self-doubt, to the degrading words this man spits at me every day that he comes home. I'm losing to the cruel world that decided to make this sad, sorry excuse of a man my father, losing to the factions that try to suffocate who I am.

* * *

Beatrice's POV

Finally, I am sixteen, I can finally escape Marcus and his abuse, I can finally escape the suffocating Abnegation routines, but I have no idea which faction to choose. Erudite, the enemy of Abnegation, the people who seek knowledge, Dauntless the brave, the people who protect us from the outside world, Amity the kind, the people who grow our food and live in peace, or Candor the honest, the people who seek the truth out of everything and anything they can. I'm unsure of what my Aptitude test will tell me, but I hope I get anything except Abnegation, I do not want to live in this faction for the rest of my life, I'd rather be factionless.

I sat there, in the cafeteria of the school that I will never see after this day, waiting for my name be called so that I could take my Aptitude test to escape the man I had to live with for so long. As I mused over my thoughts I could hear someone calling my name, "Beatrice Eaton!" they called and I stood, now slowly walking out of the cafeteria, followed by a few others whose names were called, and down the halls I've walked many times before, and won't miss in the slightest. The group and I all turned towards the doors that now lay in front of us and we entered, slowly, nervous of what we would see or learn.

The room was lined with mirrors, and for the first time, I saw what I truly look like. I have grayish blue eyes, a mix of both my mother's and Marcus's eyes, but I have Marcus' dull, blond hair that looked nothing like my mother's brunette head. My face is narrow with a long, thin, but slightly hooked nose; as I looked at myself, I could only see a little girl with eyes and nose that are too big for her face. I have a long neck and knobby knuckled hands, and I am nowhere near pretty, let alone beautiful. I am short, nearly as tall as Tobias was at the age of thirteen; I can only assume he was this tall though, we haven't spoken aside from the single visit every year from the Prior family, they only came to speak with Marcus about business. Caleb, Tobias and I have grown increasingly distant since my mother's passing, so I truly have no idea what has been going on with those boys and I do not honestly care.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the woman, clearly Dauntless, coughed in order to get my attention, "Aren't you Abnegation not supposed to look in a mirror or something?" She asked, clearly uninterested so I didn't even bother answering her. I looked at the woman as I moved towards her and away from the mirrors, she has small, dark, angular eyes, with hair that is straight and black, streaked with gray. She also has a tattoo of a white hawk with red eyes on the back of her neck as well as a tattoo of a river on her arm. "Sit down," she ordered, motioning to the chair that sat waiting next to her. "My name's Tori and I will be distributing your Aptitude test." The woman, Tori, introduced as I cautiously sat down on the reclining chair where I would soon learn where I belong in this world.

Tori handed me a vial of blue liquid, the serum that would change my life forever, and I drank it without question. The serum pulled me into another room, the cafeteria I was just in, but all the long tables have emptied and now, on pillars in front of me lays a basket of a hunk of cheese and another with a knife the length of my forearm. Part of me knew I was not actually in the cafeteria, that it was just a simulation, and that part of me confused me so much.

"Choose," A female voice whispers behind me.

"Why?" I asked, genuinely curious of the consequences.

"Choose…" the voice, whispered again.

"What do I do with them?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to see  
no one.

"Choose!" She yells, the disembodied voice echoing throughout the  
room. As soon as the woman yelled, my fear dissipated, replaced by  
stubbornness; I scowled and crossed my arms. "Have it your way," She whispered before going completely silent.

As soon as the woman went quiet the baskets disappeared and I could hear a door squeak open; I slowly turn around to see who it was, but sadly it wasn't a "who", it was a "what". A dog with a pointed nose stands a few yards away, in a low crouch, as it creeps towards me, lips peeling back from its white teeth as it growled, a deep throaty growl. Now I see why the cheese or the knife would have come in handy, but it is too late now. I remember once, reading that looking into a dog's eyes is a sign of aggression so I thought of a sign of submission; that is when it hit me, I slowly sink to my knees and keep my eyes trained on the floor, waiting for what will happen next. I wait for a minute, and suddenly I feel something rough and wet glide across my cheek. I slowly looked up just to see the dog sitting there panting. It liked my cheek. The dog seems calmer than it was before; I slowly stand up, trying not to startle the magnificent animal.

I blink slowly, and when I open my eyes, I see a child standing across the room wearing a white dress. She stretches out her arms and squeals, "Puppy!" As she runs towards the dog that sat at my side, I open my mouth to warn her, but I am too late. Instead of growling, the dog barks, snarls, and snaps and its muscles bunch up, ready to pounce. I do not think, I just do, and I throw my body on top of the dog, wrapping my thin arms around its thick neck. I do not know what happened, but head slammed against the floor of the Aptitude test room, but it is empty. I push the door open and walk into the hallway, but it is no hallway, it is the bus and all the seats are taken. I cautiously stand in the aisle, gripping the pole until my knuckles went white. Sitting near me is a man with a newspaper; I cannot see his face over the top of the paper, but I can see his hands. They are scarred, as if he was burned, and they clenched the paper as if he wanted to crumple it.

"Do you know this guy?" He suddenly asked, tapping the picture of the front page of the newspaper; the headline reads, "Brutal Murderer finally apprehended!" In the picture below the headline is a young man with a plain face and beard. I genuinely feel like I know him, but I do not remember how. "Well?" I begin to hear the anger in his voice, "Do you?" I shrug my shoulders, I know it would be a bad idea if I told him anything, but part of me wants to. "Do you?" he repeats, more anger in his voice this time. I shrug my shoulder once again, "You're lying!" He shouts, "I can see it in your eyes! If you know this man than you could save me. You could save me!" He continues in a low voice.

I narrow my eyes and set my jaw, "Well, I don't know him, but I feel like I've seen him." I answered truthfully and that is the last thing I said before my head flew up from the chair I had been laying on.

"Get up; we're going out the back door before the supervisor comes." Tori orders as she grabs my wrist, dragging me off the chair.

"What were my test results?" I asked, confused at what was happening. Tori says nothing so I plant my feet in front of the door, "What happened?" I ask again, with a more authorized voice.

"You're going to tell your family that the serum made you suck and that I sent you home." She ordered, still ignoring my questions as she prepared to open the door.

"Tell me what my results were," I exclaimed, planting myself in front of the door, keeping the Dauntless woman from getting through, though I have no doubt she could overpower me if she tried.

"Abnegation… and Erudite, and Dauntless… and… Amity and Candor... Your results were inconclusive." Tori stated, her voice full of astonishment as she turned to face me.

"That… that's impossible, it doesn't make any sense." I stuttered, shocked.

"No, not impossible, just extremely rare. They call it Divergent. You cannot tell anyone about this, not even your parents. As far as the world is concerned you received an Abnegation result because that is what I'm manually entering." She states, pushing me aside so that she could open the door and then shoved me out, but before she could slam the door shut, I pushed my foot in between it and the wall and stared at her.

"Don't make me Abnegation, make me Dauntless," I state, ending with a whispered, "Please…"

The Lady, Tori, just nodded and pushed me out, closing the door completely this time. I turned around and started walking, very confused at what just happened, while also wondering how I will lie to Marcus about this. He cannot know I am Divergent, I hope he will not know I am lying; he will beat me if I find out… Though he will not do anything to my face seeing as tomorrow is the Choosing Ceremony, but he will whip my back as hard as he can. I mulled over my options as I slowly walked down the street, towards the house that is not a home.

It didn't take long for me to arrive at the gray building that I am obligated to live in, so I sat at the front steps and did as my mother unknowingly taught me to do, I took a few deep breaths of the cool spring air and sat there in silence for a few minutes before standing up again. I slowly walked up the steps to the door and opened it, knowing that it was always unlocked since we are Abnegation; it is not as if anyone would want to steal from us. "What are you doing home so early?" Marcus asked from where he sat on our sofa.

"The woman distributing my Aptitude test told me to come home. She said to say that the serum made me sick, but she wouldn't tell me anything else." I answered, telling the partial truth.

"What were your results?" He asked.

"Abnegation." I solidly answered, knowing how to keep my expression placid and neutral as to not give away a lie. I always lie, to my myself, Marcus, and anyone who tries to talk to me, I get better at it each time I lie, and so far I've only been caught twice lying to Marcus.

He nodded, "Nothing else?" He asked, probably already know the answer.

"No." I lied, shaking my head, "Only Abnegation."

"Are you sure?" He asked again as if testing for a lie.

"Of course Sir, I'd never lie to you. I only received an Abnegation result, is it possible to receive more than one result?" I countered with a question of my own.

Marcus nodded, "Of course not, now go make yourself some food and get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." He orders shooing me away.

I nodded and turned towards the kitchen to get a quick bowl of leftovers from last night's dinner; I sat in the kitchen, in total silence as I ate the bowl of peas and chicken as well as drank a small cup of water. It did not take long for me to finish eating so I quickly cleaned and put away my dishes before rushing up to my room. "By the way Beatrice! They Priors will be coming over in about an hour, so you better stay in your room!" Marcus ordered as I closed my door, calling out a quick "Yes Sir!" before sitting down at my bed.

After a few minutes of just sitting in my room, I stand up and drag my desk chair over to the door, sticking the back of it under the doorknob to keep anyone out. I slowly walk back to my bed and kneel down, pulling out the box of treasures and slowly unlocking it with the key I hid under my dresser. I slowly pulled out the odd items I have been collecting over the years, a heart-shaped rock I found when I was nine, a wire from when Marcus was fixing a car when I was ten, and he ended up teaching me a lot about working with cars. There was also a necklace I found hidden in one of my mother's old dresses when I was twelve, and lastly, I pulled out the sculpture my mother had gotten me before her supposed death. I examined each item as I pulled them out, memorizing every detail in every object before placing it down beside me.

I don't know how long I sat there, examining the items, but I'm pretty sure I fell asleep because I woke up half an hour later with everything placed around me. I quickly grabbed all the "junk" and put them in the box, not noticing that the falling-water sculpture and the necklace from my mother's dress were not among the objects. I swiftly locked the box and put it under my bed, before hearing the knob jingle, now noticing the chair was still under the doorknob. I threw the key underneath my dresser before rushing over, my eyes wide in fear as I dove for the chair, grabbing it and briskly placed it down in front of my desk, where it belongs, but Marcus had already entered my room and seen the chair that I had placed under the door.

"What was that chair doing here?" He questioned, "Were you trying to keep me out?"

"No sir, absolutely not." I lied, but there was no use, he had seen through my lie this time.

"Did I raise you to lie?!" He growled, punching me in the stomach before turning to face my bed. I knew what he was doing before he even pulled out the box, "Your mother always said these were extra blankets because you always get cold at night, but what I always wondered is why you keep it locked." He explained as he held out his palm waiting for the key.

I lied once again, "I don't have the key anymore, Sir. I lost it a long time ago."

Marcus glared at me, "That's two lies. The key. Now." He growled again. I shakily moved over to the dresser and kneeled down, rummaging under it for a few seconds before pulling out the key. I nervously placed it in Marcus' palm and watched as he unlocked the box and opened it. I watched, anxious about what was going to happen as he rummaged through my treasures, pulling everything out and throwing them at me. "Why do you need this or this…!" He shouted. I closed my eyes and flinched as each item was thrown at my chest. Suddenly the throwing stopped and I tentatively opened my eyes just to see Marcus stand up and hurl his fist into my stomach.

I fell backward, into my bed as I watched Marcus pull his fist back and get ready to aim for my face, but before he could I yelled, "The Choosing Ceremony, Father!"

He lowered his fist and growled, "Stay here," before turning around and leaving the room, most likely getting a belt. I gripped my bed as I waited for Marcus to return with the belt, and soon he did, anger evident in his eyes as he curled the belt around his hand. "Turn around get on your knees," he ordered as he always does when he is about to whip me. I obliged and slowly followed his orders, while simultaneously pulling up the back of my shirt to reveal the many scars that I have gained from the years of abuse. I readied myself for the first whip to come, but as always, it hurt like a bitch when it slashes against my back, cutting into my skin. "You will never lie to me again, you hear me, Beatrice!" The monster yelled as he continuously whipped me until I bled.

I don't know how long the whipping lasted, but I do know that at one point I had fainted from the excruciating pain and immense blood loss. I soon woke up in a puddle of my own dried blood and I slowly stood up, wincing at the pain in my back; I cautiously moved towards my desk where a hidden first aid kit laid. Gingerly, I pulled out the white box, grimacing in pain as I pulled on the many bleeding cuts that cluttered around my back. I sighed as I began to clean the cuts as best as I can before bandaging them. "If you choose Abnegation, you will never get away from him," I thought to myself as I carefully bandaged the cuts littering my back. Once I finished cleaning my back from the many cuts, I turned around to see all the objects I had collected, thrown all over the floor, destroyed. Marcus must have broken them after I had fainted during the beating; I sighed once again and kneeled down, beginning to clean up the mess that littered my floor. Once everything was clean, I looked at the clock and realized it was really late, I just simply lied on my bed, on my stomach to avoid causing myself even more pain. The minute I laid my head on my pillow, I could feel the sculpture forming against the ultra-soft pillow and I reached my hand under it, stroking the form as I fell asleep with the constant chant of "I have to get out."

I am not sure what time it is when I wake up, but I can hear Marcus shouting at me, "Beatrice! Get up already, it's the day of your Choosing!" I sigh as I gradually get up, gathering my best Abnegation dress and a gray cloak while being careful with my back. I quickly left my room and shuffled towards the bathroom, clothes and first aid kit in hand so that I could re-bandage my wounded back after taking a cold, numbing shower. I am not sure how long I stayed under the shower, but it was long enough for Marcus to start shouting at me to hurry up, so I quickly cleaned my back and bandaged it and then got dressed in my baggy gray Abnegation dress and robe. I cautiously stepped out of the bathroom, grabbing the scissors as I go out to the hallway where a stool lay in front of a blank wall that covers up a hidden mirror that resides in all Abnegation homes. Suddenly I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and voice say, "Let me, it is your Choosing Day of course," I just nodded and handed him the scissors, not even bothering to question the change in his act because this was more than normal. "You know what to expect, you'll stand in your place; when your name is called, and you'll go forward to get your knife. Then you'll cut yourself and drop the blood into the right bowl," he explained as he carefully cut my hair into the normal Abnegation length. "Now put your hair up come downstairs, we have about half an hour before the Ceremony begins," my father ordered once he finished, handing me the case of hair ties and bobby pins. I just nodded my acknowledgment as I took the case and began putting my hair up, just as my mother had taught me too many years ago.

I slowly stood up and unlocked the hidden mirror to take a quick glance at my appearance, just as I always do every three months that we cut our hair. I looked the same as always, with my hair held up in the ever so stern bun that held at the nape of my neck. I cautiously moved towards the storage room after locking the mirror once again, I had noticed that Marcus' hair was shorter than before, so he must have already cut it himself. I quickly grabbed the broom and dustpan and swept up the blond locks that littered the floor. Once the hardwood flooring was clean, I turned towards my bedroom and walked inside, the single thought of "I have to get out" flying through my mind as I pull out the blue sculpture my mother had given me so many years ago. I carefully placed the delicate object onto the corner of my desk, knowing I will never return. I untangled the necklace that I had forgotten was there and quickly shoved it into my dress pocket before walking down the stairs to get a small bit of bread to eat as we walk to the hub where the choosing ceremony will take place. My father growled at me to hurry up as I quickly moved over to him; he stood to wait at the door as I bit on the small piece of bread in my hand. "Keep your mouth shut and do not speak to anyone, understood?" Marcus orders before putting on his mask, hiding the monster he truly is. My father and I slowly exited the house, me trailing behind him slowly as I ate the piece of bread and watched the buildings slowly shift as we neared the center of the city, the hub where every important event takes place.

It did not take long for us to arrive at the hub, but on our way there, we had merged into a crowd of other Abnegation members. The hub is the centerpiece of our city, the tallest building (that was for the public) with one-hundred floors and the place we celebrate important events such as the Choosing Ceremony. I followed the crowd of selfless Abnegation as we rhythmically moved up the stairs, as one person, one family, one faction. I knew I was not going to miss this, yes, these may be the people I grew up with, but they are not my people. I know I cannot go to Candor, I absolutely do not want any of my secrets out in the open, and I do not belong in Erudite, they stick their nose in everyone's business. I also do not belong to Amity, I am not kind enough to live there, and I will not stay here in Abnegation, so that leaves one faction left. Dauntless, the brave, the courageous, the protectors of our city. There, I've decided, Dauntless is where I will go, I will learn to fight, to protect others, and myself and there is the plus side of Marcus hating Dauntless.

As the Abnegation all entered the room, I followed Marcus to the back where the other sixteen-year-olds and faction leaders sat, waiting for the Ceremony to begin. I watched the Dauntless-born who were shoving each other around and laughing at a joke, someone else had made. They were carefree and brave, strong and courageous and I knew that is where I wanted to be, among the Dauntless who could laugh and joke about everything. Soon the ceremony began and each faction leader gave a speech about the ceremony before calling out different names of the many different sixteen-year-olds that will now find their own place in this world.

Soon enough, the Dauntless leader, Max, calls my name, "Beatrice Eaton!" and I slowly move towards the stage where bowls of grey stone for Abnegation, soil for Amity, glass for Candor, water for Erudite, and Coals for Dauntless lay, all spread out for everyone to see. Cautiously, I pick up the knife that lay on the long table and cut my palm, deep; I slowly place the knife down and turn towards the Dauntless bowl that lies beside the Abnegation one. I gingerly lift my hand above the Dauntless coals and tilt my hand, allowing a drop of blood to sizzle into the bowl, "Dauntless!" Max calls out, everyone was silent with shock, but soon enough cheers to erupted from the Dauntless section as I graciously took one of the Band-Aids that are set next to the knife. I gingerly bandage the cut as I proudly walk over the Dauntless section where I'm greeted with welcomes and claps on my back, though I try not to flinch from the contact; it's really hard because everyone seems to clap my back where I have cuts still bleeding from the night before.

* * *

Quotes

"'Choose'

'Why?'

'Choose…'

'What do I do with them?'

'Choose!'

'Have it your way.'

'Puppy!'

'Do you know this guy?'

'Well? Do you? Do you?'

'You're lying! I can see it in your eyes! If you know this man than you could save me. You could save me!'

'Well I don't.'

'Get up; we're going out the back door before the supervisor comes.'

'You're going to tell your family that the serum made you sick and that I sent you home.'

'Abnegation… and Erudite, and Dauntless. Your results were inconclusive.'

'That… that's impossible, it doesn't make any sense.'

'No, not impossible, just extremely rare. They call it Divergent. You cannot tell anyone about this, not even your parents. As far as the world is concerned you received an Abnegation result because that is what I'm manually entering.'" – Tori, Tris, Unknown Man and Unknown Girl - Divergent Aptitude Test

"Abnegation." – Tobias – Four the Transfer

"…nothing else?" – Marcus – Four the Transfer

"Why do you need this or this…!" – Marcus – Four the Transfer

"The Choosing Ceremony...!" – Tobias – Four the Transfer

"If you choose Abnegation, you will never get away from him," – Tobias' thoughts – Four the Transfer

"I have to get out." – Tobias' thoughts – Four the Transfer

"You know what to expect, you'll stand in your place; when your name is called, and you'll go forward to get your knife. Then you'll cut yourself and drop the blood into the right bowl."- Marcus – Four the Transfer

* * *

A/N:

I hope you people enjoyed this Fanfic! I really enjoy writing this, so please review and review anything and everything! I would love for some criticism so that I can get better. And yes, I know, I used a lot of quotes from the books, mainly from Four the Transfer, but that's because I wanted to incorporate as much of the actual book into the beginning. That way you guys could get more of an insight into what is happening and so you can understand that Tris is technically Four in this Fanfic.


	4. Chapter 2 - Initiation Begins

Me: "Amar! You know what to say right?"

Amar: "Yeah yeah, I just have to tell them you don't own Divergent! I'm not an idiot Kat!"

Me: "Never said you were! Now say your line!"

Amar: "Kat doesn't own Divergent! Now I need breakfast, cya 'round!"

* * *

Chapter 2

Initiation Begins

* * *

Six:

I'm greeted with rounds of welcomes and claps on my back, though I try not to flinch from the contact; it's really hard because everyone's clapping my back directly where I have cuts still bleeding from the night before.

* * *

I sighed contently as I finally get to sit down with the faction I chose and deliberately kept from looking at my father, as I watched the rest of the choosing ceremony go on as some initiates transferred, while others stayed with their origins. I'm not surprised to say that all the Dauntless-born chose to stay in Dauntless, it has always been this way. They rarely lose one or two Dauntless-born to another faction and that faction is surprisingly mainly Amity.

It didn't take long for all the new initiates to be called and to choose a faction, and once it ended, I wasn't in any way surprised that the Dauntless all jumped up and began running outside. I suspected we would be jumping on a train so I kept an eye on everyone around me, finding Tori who I ended up running beside. She welcomed me with a nod and I followed her as we climbed up to the train platform, shouting with glee as we waited for a train to arrive. Soon enough one did and I sprinted after Tori who gracefully jumped into one of the cars; she poked her head out to see me gaining on the car she was in so she reached out and grabbed my hand, not so gracefully pulling me in.

"You know these cars are for the Dauntless-born, Tori, what's the Stiff doing here?" A brown-skinned man asked as he moved towards us. He seemed intimidating, but also somewhat friendly, I suspected I would be seeing a lot of him, though hopefully not for some bad reason.

"She's with me, Amar, and now she's technically a Dauntless so don't call her a stiff." Tori retorted, "Hey kid, what do you want us to call you anyway? 'Cause I doubt you want that granny name of yours." She asked turning towards me.

"Call me Stiff for all I care," I answered not entirely caring what they call me, as long as it's in no way, shape, or form, connected to Abnegation, let alone Marcus.

"I'm liking you more and more kid, go on, sit down. You're surprisingly fast for someone who came from Abnegation." Tori complements as she steers me towards the other side of the train where two boys, I could only guess were twins or at least brothers, stood arguing about something that sounded extremely stupid.

I complied with Tori's orders and sat down where she had indicated. I'm not sure how long I sat there, but I do know that I fell asleep a few moments later. I stirred not too long after, waking up to the sounds of someone yelling at us to get ready. I was a little confused so I stood up and followed the people in front of me, just to see them begin to jump off. I didn't want to end up factionless, so I ignored my fear that tried to creep up on me and quickly moved back and sprinted off the train, propelling myself from the edge of the cart and throwing myself onto the roof of a building where everyone else had landed. I rolled onto the gravel-covered roof, ripping bits of my cloak as I tumbled across the roof. I easily stood back up, having felt worse pain than that impact before, but my back was stinging from the most likely re-opened cuts.

I watched as the brown-skinned man, Amar, stepped onto the ledge of the roof and instantly knew we had to jump, "Welcome to Dauntless!" He shouted, "Where you either face your fears and try not to die in the process, or you leave a coward. We've got a record low of faction transfers this year, unsurprisingly." He shouts over the cheering crowd who take the fact that almost no one wants to join their faction as something that should make them proud. I scanned the crowd, spotting a couple Erudites, Candors, and even one from Amity. "The only way to get into the Dauntless compound from this rooftop is to jump off this ledge," he continues once the Dauntless-born is somewhat quiet. Amar casually opens his arms wide to indicate the empty space as he cautiously teeters backward, not too much to fall, but just enough to wobble and strike fear into some of the initiates and surprisingly into some of the Dauntless-born as well. "As usual, I offer the opportunity to go first to our initiates, Dauntless-born or not."

Before anyone could even say anything, I stepped forward, ignoring my fear of heights once again and shoved my way through until the crowd got the gist that I am going first and finally move out of my way. I have to ignore my fear of heights, I have to ignore my fears. I am not a Stiff. I am not a coward. I am Dauntless and I will jump first. No matter what. "The Stiff, surprising," I hear someone murmur beside me and I jab my elbow into their ribs, causing them to catch their breath and a few Dauntless-born to snicker at the exchange. I ignored them as I kept moving, and once I reached the front of the crowd I pulled off the tattered cloak and threw it directly into the Erudite who had spoken up earlier. The ball of grey slammed into his chest as I stepped onto the ledge, I didn't think, I ignored everything around me, I ignored my fear as it tried to take over my mind. I just stepped over the ledge and tilted off the edge, surprisingly, screaming with joy as the adrenaline spiked through me as I fell through the air. I felt weightless for once in my life and I loved it, I lived it. Sadly, the moment ended in just a split second when my already cut back ricocheted off the net placed at the bottom of the pit.

At the bottom, the net was surrounded by the awaiting Dauntless members who reached out their arms to help me down. I grabbed the first hand I could reach and felt it pull me over the end of the net, steadying me the moment my feet landed on the stone floor. "What's your name?" the person asked. I looked up just to see that it was Max, the leader of Dauntless. I just casually shrugged my shoulders, indicating that I don't have a name in mind and that I didn't want to use my birth name. He nodded, as if understanding and called out, "First jumper – Unknown!" to the crowd, they didn't seem surprised, as if it had happened before where a jumper didn't have a name of choice. The crowd of Dauntless cheered and many clapped me on the back as I passed, causing me to hiss silently through my teeth as they congratulated me for being the first jumper.

I was steered towards an empty part of the room just as another scream pierced through the tunnel as someone else fell. It was that Erudite kid who I had elbowed earlier, Eric he said his name was. We watched as more initiates jumped down until both Dauntless-born and transfer initiates were at the bottom. When everyone that had been on the roof was now at the bottom of the pit and Amar started the initiation speech, I could feel a pair of eyes watching me, so I turned around to see one of the "twins" who had been arguing on the train were staring at me. I did the first thing I could think of, glare. That got him to look away and got me to smile at myself, if I can keep people away than I'll be alright, I don't need anyone trying to watching out for me just because I'm a Stiff, Ex-stiff now, and I can take care of myself perfectly fine.

"My name is Amar, and I will be your initiation instructor." He began, "I grew up here, and three years ago I passed initiation with flying colors, which means I get to be in charge of the newcomers for as long as I want. Lucky you." Amar chuckles, "Dauntless-born and transfers do most physical training separately so that the Dauntless-born don't break the transfers in half right away –" All the Dauntless-born in the semi-circle grin, "But we're trying something different this year. The Dauntless leaders and I want to see if knowing your fears before you begin training will better prepare you for the rest of the initiation. So, before we even let you into the dining hall to have dinner, we're going to do some self-discovery. Follow me."

"What if I don't want to discover myself?" The sole "twin" asked.

All Amar does is glare at him, and that's all it takes for the boy to shrink back into the crowd of Dauntless-born as we walk after Amar, towards what I can only assume would be where we will go through our fears. Once we entered the room, Amar exclaimed without turning around, "This is the fear landscape room! A fear landscape is a simulation in which you confront your worst fears."

"How is that possible?" The Erudite boy, Eric, asked, "You don't know our worst fears."

"Eric right?" Amar says, earning a sharp nod before he launches into an explanation of how the simulation works. Once he finishes he casually picked up one the many syringes that lie on a table in front of him and beckoned Eric over, "Allow me to satisfy your Erudite curiosity, you get to go first."

"But–" Eric tried to protest, but Amar cut him off.

"I'm your initiation instructor, and it is in your best interest to do what I say." He interrupted, glaring at him, causing Eric to shut up. His steps were deliberate-designed to irritate Amar as he moved forward, following Amar's instructions. Once Eric arrived next to Amar, he savagely stuck the needle into the initiate's neck while steering him towards the next room with a window in the wall, allowing us to watch.

We all gathered around the window and watched as Eric stood in the center of the room, with Amar connected to the system. I watched the monitor in front of Amar as it uploaded the data for Eric's heartbeat, it skyrocketed upwards, but then slowly decreased as he controlled his heartbeat. He wasn't moving, crying, or showing any sign of fear aside from his hands clenched into fists and then suddenly relaxing as if remembering that he had to calm down.

"Is the serum working?" One of the Amity girls asked.

I just simply nodded and gestured towards the screen in front of Amar as well as Eric's fists that were clenching and unclenching every couple of minutes. Soon enough, Eric passed his fear landscape, I counted up to at least twelve. I didn't pay much attention to the rest of the initiates fear numbers, but by the atmosphere after Eric's landscape, I could tell he was someone to fear.

Soon enough, it was just Amar and me in the landscape room and it was my turn, "Just you and me, Stiff. Come on, let's get this over with." He ordered as he motioned for me to follow him.

I followed him slowly until I reached the center of the room, Amar looked at me quizzically, but I just simply nodded my head, indicating that I was ready. He swiftly jabbed the needle into my neck, the simulation beginning.

I startled a bit as the wind slammed into me from the left and knocked me back down onto my right side. I was all the way up on the top of hub roof, the wind billowing into me and trying to push me off the building. I shook as I stared down at the ground that seemed to be growing smaller and smaller as I kept looking. I shook my head and tried to move away, but I was bombarded with the thought of "This isn't real." and it pulled me back to reality. This entire thing was just a simulation and I had to jump, so I didn't think. I didn't think and I just jumped off the roof, my eyes shut, just like I did earlier today.

I fell onto a stone floor and stood up to see blurred faces surrounding me. I stood up and looked around, now noticing that the person next to me was handing me a gun while someone behind me was aiming one at my head. "Shoot them or we shoot you," they stated in a monotone voice that made it hard to hear if it was a woman or man. I grabbed the gun and looked ahead to see the Prior family standing in front of me with their hands behind their backs. I looked at them and apprehensively lifted the gun, but before I shot it, I twisted my hand around and shot myself in the forehead, crumpling to the ground.

I grunted as I stood up, dazed for a second before realizing I was in a field of grass that grew up to my knee. I gazed up at the sky as multiple shadows passed over me; I saw, soaring above me, a flock of crows that began to dive at me. My instincts took over and I began to run, trying to escape the claws and beaks of the angry crows. As I ran, my feet began to sink into the muddy ground, so I quickly backtracked and turned towards another side of the field, noticing that there were branches appearing on the ground. I quickly sprinted towards the branches and grabbed the largest and sturdiest one I could before whipping around to see the crows coming straight at me. As steadily as I could, I lifted the branch and slammed it against the side of the crows flying towards me, before suddenly the entire thing changed, it all went black for a few seconds before I woke up once more, in the dark.

Slowly everything came into focus and I could see the outline of men shroud in black and cowered back. I know I'm scared of older men, I always have been due to my father's beatings. Men scare me, I've always had a terrible experience with them and I haven't found a reason to not be afraid, aside from the Prior boys of course. The Priors are the only men I doubt I'll ever fear, I know they won't hurt me, not ever. I was pulled out of my thoughts as more men formed, some taking the shape of my father, others taking the shape of people I don't know. I cowered back, scared out of my mind. I curled into a ball and let my mind go and wander to Tobias and Caleb Prior, and even Andrew Prior. They won't hurt me… they can't hurt me… I felt a few tears fall at the thought of the Priors, the perfect family that I'll never get. I thought of all the times the boys would come to my room, saying that they're there because their mom was worried when in reality it was them being worried. The Priors always cared, and they never stopped, not even after I pushed them away. I let my mind wander until the thought of the Priors filled my mind and relaxed me.

I shot forward, now suddenly standing, and a wall slammed into all my sides before I could even pull my arms up. I tried to stand up as tall as I could, but something slammed against my head and I knew I was stuck in a small box that was slowly shrinking in on me. I knew what I had to do, but I regretted it the minute I did it; I curled into a tight and small of a ball as I could, causing the space to shrink and my heart to beat even faster.

It didn't last much longer because the walls collapsed on themselves and suddenly I was re-entering my old Abnegation home where I suspected I would see Marcus once again. I watched as Marcus' shadow crept across the wall as he stomped down the stairs; his footfalls echoing throughout the room. He appeared right in front of me, except he didn't look like the Marcus I knew, he looked like the monster inside of himself. He had pits for eyes and gaping black maw for a mouth, and the belt in his hands wasn't a belt, it was a rope made of metal, barbed at the end. He dragged the belt in lines across the floor, his black oily tongue sliding across his fang-like teeth. I instantly dropped the floor, covering my head with my hands as the belt lifted off the ground and with one swift motion, it slammed into my arm, leaving a large cut as it dragged back towards the monster. Now suddenly, there were two Marcus' in the room lifting the belt back and slamming it against my arms, cutting me even more. "This is for your own good, Beatrice" they whispered in a metallic voice, a choir as even more Marcus' appeared, whipping me with the barbed piece of metal. I tried to ignore the pain, and as I did, another image began to surface, the memory of the sculpture my mother gave me that now lies in my Abnegation room, and the memory of the necklace that still lies in my pocket, untouched. As the memory engulfed my mind, the pain subsided until it disappeared and then everything once again went black.

I crumpled to the floor of the fear landscape room and heard the hasty footsteps of whom I could only guess was Amar. "That's it? That's all there is? God, Stiff." He murmured as he helped me stand up, the searing pain from the simulation finally dying down. I don't look at him. I don't want to see his expression now that he knows about my messed up childhood. All he does is continue talking, "We should come up with another name for you. Something tougher than Stiff. How about… Six?" He suggests as I finally look up, seeing pity in his smile, but not as much as I thought I would see. "I wouldn't want to tell people my name either, now come on, let's get some food."

We were about to leave, but Amar noticed that my dress was covered in blood stains and sighed, steering me towards what I could only assume was the dorm room. "Clean yourself up, cover the cuts as best as you can and get changed." He ordered, handing me a first aid-kit before turning around, "And you may as well pick a bed," he stated before leaving.

I quickly pulled off my blood-stained dress and rapped my back as best as I could before changing into the Dauntless clothes. I felt slightly light headed from the blood loss but ignored it as I pulled on a black and red sports bra and a black shirt with a sweetheart neckline and the Dauntless symbol plastered on the front, just above my heart. There was also a leather vest with the Dauntless symbol embedded onto the shoulders that I swiftly put on, along with that, I pulled on a pair of black jeggings that were far more comfortable than the clothing we're given in Abnegation.

I quickly left the room and met up with Amar, giving him a slight nod of thanks as we made our way to the Dining hall where everyone's gathered, talking, shouting, arguing, and of course, eating. "Jeez, Stiff. You look like you about to faint." Eric said once we neared the table and spotted us, causing a Candor boy to grin while I just glared.

"You all made it out alive," Amar began. "Congratulations. You made it through the first day of initiation, with various degrees of success. None of you did as well as Six over here, though." He points at me as he speaks and I slightly grin, only slightly, enjoying the praise that I never get from anyone. "Hey, Tori!" Amar calls over his shoulder, "You ever hear of anyone having only six fears in their fear landscape?"

"Last I heard the record was ten or eleven. Why?" Tori calls back as she weaves her way through the crowd of Dauntless.

"I got a transfer here with only six fears!"

Tori points at me, and Amar and I both nod, "That's gotta be a new record." Tori congratulates as she turns back to leave for her table.

"Well done," Amar says to me before quickly following Tori.

I turn towards the other initiates; they were staring at me: wide-eyed and shocked with possible fear evident in their eyes. Before the landscape, I was just some Stiff they could step on, but now, now, I'm like Eric, someone worth watching out for, and possibly, someday being worth being afraid of. I grinned at them, the most sadistic grin I could muster up and most of them flinched away, most except for Eric.

"What's your real name again? Starts with an E…?" Eric questions, eyes narrowed as if the answer's stuck on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't remember. I wouldn't be surprised if he did remember my name, he's a Nose after all and they know everything.

I cackled, a sound I never thought I could make, but it stroke fear in their eyes and I relished in it. Finally, I wasn't a pushover Stiff that they could shove around. I am Six, and I will be Dauntless. "My name is Six," I began, another sadistic grin appearing, "And if you call me Stiff again, we will have some problems," I answered, tilting my head sideways slightly while still grinning, causing Eric to flinch just a little, I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been paying attention, but I was. I smiled some more, showing him that I saw him flinch away just a tad and his eyes flickered with a hint of fear, but instantly glazed over with anger, causing me to smile just a little more.

* * *

Beatrice's Fears (Yes, she still has the six, just some are different):

1\. Heights

2\. Devoured by crows (Powerlessness)

3\. Shooting the Priors (Losing the people she cares about)

4\. Surrounded by older men (Fear of older men/Androphobia)

5\. Being stuck in a shrinking box (Claustrophobia)

6\. Marcus

* * *

Quotes:

"Welcome to Dauntless! Where you either face your fears and try not to die in the process, or you leave a coward. We've a record low of faction transfers this year, unsurprisingly. The only way to get into the Dauntless compound from this rooftop is to jump off this ledge. As usual, I offer the opportunity to go first to our initiates, Dauntless-born or not." – Amar – Four the Transfer

"My name is Amar, and I will be your initiation instructor. I grew up here, and three years ago, I passed initiation with flying colors, which means I get to be in charge of the newcomers for as long as I want. Lucky you. Dauntless-born and transfers do most physical training separately, so that the Dauntless-born don't break the transfers in half right away - But we're trying something different this year. The Dauntless leaders and I want to see if knowing your fears before you begin training will better prepare you for the rest of initiation. So before we even let you into the dining hall to have dinner, we're going to do some self-discovery. Follow me." – Amar – Four the Transfer

"What if I don't want to discover myself?" – Zeke – Four the Transfer

"How is that possible? You don't know our worst fears." – Eric – Four the Transfer

"Eric right?" "Allow me to satisfy your Erudite curiosity, you get to go first."- Amar – Four the Transfer

"Is the serum working?" Mia – Four the Transfer

"Just you and me, Stiff. Come on, let's get this over with." – Amar – Four the Transfer

"This is for your own good." – Marcus – Four the Transfer

"'That's it? That's all there is? God, Stiff.' 'We should come up with another name for you. Something tougher than Stiff.' 'I wouldn't want to tell people my name either'" – Amar – Four the Transfer

"Jeez, Stiff. You look like you about to faint." – Eric – Four the Transfer

"You all made it out alive,' 'Congratulations. You made it through the first day of initiation, with various degrees of success. None of you did as well as Six (Four) over here, though.' 'Hey Tori!' 'You ever hear of anyone having only six (four) fears in their fear landscape?'" – Amar – Four the Transfer

"Last I heard the record was ten or eleven(seven or eight). Why?" – Tori – Four the Transfer

"I got a transfer here with only six(four) fears!" – Amar – Four the Transfer

"That's gotta be a new record." – Tori – Four the Transfer

"Well done." – Amar – Four the Transfer

"What's your real name again? Starts with an E…?" – Eric – Four the Transfer

* * *

A/N:

I really hope you guys enjoyed reading, please leave some reviews about anything that I can do to better my writing! Also I know Six sounds a bit crazy/psychotic, but that's because it's how she will act when she gets defensive, like, she'll sound like a psychopath if that's what it takes to scare someone into leaving her alone. Anyway, hope you have a great day and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 3 - Guns

_**Six:**_ _"Guys! Kat doesn't own Divergent!"_

 _ **Me:**_ _"Thanks Six! Zeke was supposed to do it, but he's an idiot!"_

 _ **Six:**_ _"No problem! Now I gotta get back to training, cya!"_

 _ **Me:**_ _"Baiii"_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I really hate A/N's before the chapter, but I wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  
_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Guns**_

* * *

 _ **Six:**_

 _I cackled, a sound I never thought I could make, but it stroke fear in their eyes and I relished in it. Finally, I wasn't a pushover Stiff that they could shove around. I am Six, and I will be Dauntless. "My name is Six," I began, another sadistic grin appearing, "And if you call me Stiff again, we will have some problems," I answered, tilting my head sideways slightly while still grinning, causing Eric to flinch just a little, I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been paying attention, but I was. I smiled some more, showing him that I saw him flinch away just a tad and his eyes flickered with a hint of fear, but instantly glazed over with anger, causing me to smile just a little more._

* * *

I sighed as I sat up in my new bed, I had just woken up from a surprisingly dreamless sleep and couldn't go back to sleep. I turned towards the clock that lay in the center of the room; it read 4:30am, giving me over an hour to do anything before we have to get ready for training. I flopped back down on the bed and lied there for about ten minutes, trying and failing to go back to sleep. I turned and looked to the bed on the left of me where an Amity transfer lay, asleep, while on the right side was a wall that cut off the bathrooms. I had chosen a bed in the far back corner because it allowed me to survey the room more in this position than in any other and I trust no one. I don't know what anyone in here is capable of and I can't consider anyone in this room a friend, especially not _Eric_.

I quietly grumbled to myself before finally getting up, I got dressed in some comfortable clothes that I could easily run and fight in and left the dorm, deciding to go on a jog before needing to go to the training room. I casually jogged through the Dauntless halls, on my way to the dining room for a quick breakfast before training, and got some strange looks from the few Dauntless members that were up for work or some other reason. I quickly entered the dining hall and grabbed a bagel and water bottle, I wanted to continue my run, but before I even managed to leave the hall, I ran into Amar and stumbled back, nearly dropping my food.

I startled slightly and gave Amar a brief nod, but he grabbed my wrist before I could leave and asked, "Where are you off to? And why are you even awake? It's only 5:00."

"I woke up and couldn't sleep again so I'm going on a jog around the compound." I explained, still looking ahead of me, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go on my jog now."

I pulled away from his grasp, but before I could keep moving he said, "Let me grab some breakfast, then I'm joining you. You don't know the compound and I don't need you late for training."

I sighed but waited since he was right, I don't know my way around the compound since it's only my second day and I really don't want to be late for training. I waited a few minutes until Amar arrived with a cup of coffee and a bagel of his own. We didn't talk, we just jogged around the compound, eating in companionable silence until we finally arrived at the dorms, just on time to wake up the rest of the initiates. Amar turned towards me and pulled out two metal rods from his back pockets. He winked, a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he handed me one of them and led the way inside the silent dorms. I understood what we were going to do and looked at him, a newfound mischievous grin spreading across my constantly placid features.

All Amar gave me was a slight nod before we turned towards the metal railing in front of us and slammed the rods against it multiple times as Amar shouted, "Get up, pansycakes! Meet in the training room in ten minutes time!" Then he turned towards me, "Go take a shower Six, then get your ass to the training room, you got twenty minutes." Amar then left the room as I moved towards my bed, getting a few angry scowls from some of the initiates as I moved.

"Why are you so buddy-buddy with Amar, Six? What did you fuck him or some shit and now he's going to be easy on you?" Eric complained as I passed by him.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a slut. All I did was wake up – far too early for my liking – and decide to go on a run. I ran into Amar and he joined me because I would have gotten lost since this is our second fucking day here." I retorted without looking at him, gathering clothes for a shower. I surprised everyone with both my language and the fact I spoke. I haven't said anything to anyone aside from Amar. "Now if you'll move your fat ass aside, I have a shower to take and training to get to." I snickered as I pushed past him, annoyed, but glad I could finally speak my mind rather than shy away from it all.

"I'm surprised a Stiff knows that kind of language, and I'm even more surprised you spoke up about it," Eric noted with a sly smirk that diminished the minute I began to laugh.

I continued to laugh for a few more seconds as I kept walking, "I may be a Stiff, but you forget how often we're around the factionless. Do you know how many of them are pedophiles?" I asked him, still chuckling, "I've been the target of more than one of their little fantasies ever since I was six, and most of them are over forty. Some of them even have the decency to call out to me, calling me 'babe,' or 'sexy,' or some other shit like that." I cackled as I remembered the many pedophilic remarks that had been directed towards me many times before when I had gone out with my mother, and even after she died, and cackled, even more, when I recalled the expressions of the Abnegation when I repeated some of it for the first time.

Eric snickered as I continued walking and followed me, but before I could enter the bathrooms her grabbed my shoulder and bent down, whispering right next to my ear, "I would say Sex on Legs fits you more than anything." As he finished that sentence, I let my elbow fly back and slam against his rib, causing him to release me and stumble backward, clutching his stomach in pain.

I whipped around, my belongings loosely wrapped into my arms. "Speak to me like that again and you will feel far more pain than a simple elbow to the ribs." I seethed as I turned on my heel and finally entered the restroom. I took a quick five-minute shower, thankful for the small time frames to take a shower in Abnegation, before hurrying towards the training room. As I entered the room, I noticed the initiates were running laps around the large room that was filled with many different training instruments.

I was about to join them before Amar appeared behind me, "They're doing twenty laps each, go ahead and join them." He instructed before disappearing.

I quickly joined the other initiates in doing the twenty laps around the room, and easily lapped all of them! It didn't take long for me to join Eric and some other girl, I think it's the girl who sleeps next to me, who stood on the sidelines, having finished their twenty laps already.

"Six! How many laps did you do?" Amar called out when he finally noticed I was finished.

"All twenty, Sir!" I called back, snickering at Eric and the girl's shocked expressions since I was the last to join, yet one of the first three to finish.

"Damn you're fast," Amar complemented, then turned his attention to the three of us, "Eric, Lauren, Six, come help me set up the mats and punching bags." He ordered, waving us over. I was the first one to arrive at the mats and immediately grabbed the closest one I could, semi-dragging and semi-carrying it towards Amar.

As I dragged the mat, Eric passed me, carrying a punching bag towards the hooks, snickering, "Need some help Stiff?" trying to sound like an arrogant ass because of how short I am compared to the rest.

"Well duh, it's kind of hard to carry a fucking mat that's larger than my short ass is." I retorted, rendering anyone within earshot silent. It's quite obvious that majority of them have learnt that when I speak it's probably important or else I won't speak, "Now if you'll kindly move along so I can get this fucking mat over there, that would be _very_ kind of you," I seethed, clutching the mat and dragging it away, shoving past Eric and ignoring the snickering and stares from the other initiates.

Suddenly, I felt some of the weight of the mat divert towards the opposite side and looked up just to see a girl with dark hair standing there carrying the opposite side of the mat. She had dark brown eyes that looked a lot like chocolate, and her skin was a light tan, but still naturally pale. I gave her a slight nod that she returned with a small smile. "I'm Lauren, you?" She asked as we walked with the mat.

"Six."

"Ah, the legend with only six fears, you've got quite the title don't you?" She replied, smirking.

"First Abnegation transfer to Dauntless in over a decade. Also, happen to be the first jumper with only six fears." I listed my little achievements from just being here, "Quite the title. You?"

"Well, I'm Candor-born, though at one point Jack Kang, our leader, let me stay with some family in Amity due to some… issues me and my family were having. I stayed there for about two or three years then transferred here, I never felt right in either Candor or Amity, they're too honest and they're too… giggly for my liking." Lauren explained, her expression going dark when speaking of her family in Candor, but snickering at the mention of the Amity she lived with for a few years.

We continued pleasantly talking as we placed the mats where Amar indicated until he finally called out, "Everyone, get over here!" Once everyone was within earshot Amar began, "We'll be starting with learning how to aim and shoot a gun, then after lunch, you'll be learning how to fight!" He called out as he began handing guns to everyone. Once everyone had a gun in hand he turned towards a target that I hadn't realized was there, but before he could do anything a loud yawn was heard from right beside him.

We all turned to see Eric with his mouth wide open with a yawn, "But what…" he yawns again, "What does firing a gun have to do with… bravery?"

Amar swiftly flipped towards Eric, pressing the barrel into his forehead and clicking another bullet into place. "Wake. Up." He snaps, gaze threatening, "You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." Eric freezes, eyes wide and mouth hanging open with a dead yawn. He relaxes a bit once Amar lowered the gun, "And to answer your question... you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself." I snicker at the exchange, Lauren elbowing me lightly in the side indicating she's as amused as I am at how idiotic an Erudite can be. "Now, watch me as I shoot the target, I'm only going to do it once so watch carefully!" He growled, his mood soured by Eric's idiocy.

I analyzed Amar as he got in his stance, his feet apart, bringing up his steady hands that held the gun carefully, but tightly. He took three deep breaths that released built up tension in his muscles and then shot. Bullseye. I watched every move he made, not wanting to make a single mistake, "Now get to shooting! All of you!" Amar ordered once again.

Lauren and I swiftly moved side by side towards two open targets and got into our stances. I notice she is slightly off, her feet are too far apart and her torso is bent forward, not up straight. I get out of my stance and move towards her, nudging her feet slightly with my own and straightening her posture. Lauren nods at me in thanks as I get back into my own stance, nearly identical, though still off, to how Amar was standing earlier. I squint, steadying my hands as much as I can as I move my gun to point towards the target in front of me. I took three deep breaths, just as Amar did, and felt my muscles slightly relax. I squeezed the trigger and let the bullet fly, grumbling a bit because the bullet skimmed the edge, but I quickly readjusted myself, moving the gun slightly towards the left since I was aiming too far towards the right. I continued to readjust my aim as I kept missing the center, aiming just a too far towards the right.

Suddenly I could feel a pair of eyes watching me and a new presence appeared behind me. I turned to see Amar behind me, watching my every move as if analyzing to see what I could be doing wrong. I turned back towards the target, taking another deep breath, trying to relax my muscles and taking aim and shooting, once again shooting towards the right. He didn't speak, he just moved towards me and placed a hand on my back, forcing my posture to straighten completely. He also nudged my back foot slightly, forcing my feet slightly closer together. "Your muscles are too tense, you have to relax," Amar finally spoke. "See the gun as another extension of your arm and relax. It can't hurt you while you control it, just like your arm can't hurt you because you control it." I nod in understanding and turn back to the gun I currently hold. I relaxed my body, taking into account what Amar said. The gun is just an extension of my arm, a deadly extension, but an extension nonetheless. Amar watched me as I took another deep breath and aimed, pulling the trigger once again and finally hitting a bullseye. Amar left after giving me a nod of encouragement and moved on to the next struggling initiate. I grinned and continued to aim and shoot, continuing to practice until there was a large bullet hole in the center of my target until Amar finally called for lunch.

As we walked into the dining hall, Lauren appeared beside me, "Thanks for helping me with my stance earlier. How'd you realize I was messing up?" She questioned.

"I'm good at analyzing and memorizing things, especially people. I watched closely at the way Amar was standing and pretty much analyzed everything he did while showing us what to do." I explained, "So it wasn't hard for me to notice that your feet were too far apart and your posture wasn't straight."

Lauren nodded in acceptance and thanks as we moved along the line for our food. "Six!" I heard someone call out. I turned to see one of the "twins" from the train running over. I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow questioningly and he went on to introduce himself once he caught his breath, "I'm Zeke; Zeke Pedrad." He bowed over exaggeratedly causing Lauren to snicker and me to smirk in amusement, "I wanted to invite you, and this young lady over to my table to hang with my girlfriend, and myself."

Before I could say a thing, Lauren answered for me, "We'll be over there. Also, the name's Lauren."

Zeke exclaimed, "Ah, you're the girl Shauna told me about! Glad to meet you, I'm Shauna's boyfriend," He explained with another exaggerated bow. "Now, I'll see you girls at our table." Zeke saluted before leaving.

We quickly moved forward, grabbing whatever food we find appealing and taking it. Soon I ended up with a cheeseburger -as Lauren informed me it was called-, salad, a chocolate cake that they call Dauntless cake, and some chicken that had more seasoning than the years of plain Abnegation chicken I've ever eaten had. Lauren had a similar plate, though instead of a cheeseburger she had a simple hamburger with two slices of Dauntless Cake. We quickly grabbed some soda, as Lauren calls it, and moved towards the table we had seen Zeke going towards earlier. Once we reached the table I noted that there was only one boy, Zeke, and a girl who was casually leaning against Zeke.

"Girls, this is Shauna, my girlfriend," Zeke introduced, motioning towards everyone as they're mentioned, "Shauna, this is Six, and Lauren, the first and third jumper."

Zeke had dark skin and short, black, curly hair; leaning on him was Shauna, who had brown, somewhat curly hair that went just past her shoulders, and fairly tan skin with blue eyes, the two of them had quite a lot of muscle.

Lauren and I both nodded in acknowledgment as we sat down across from Zeke and Shauna. "So why did you guys transfer here?" Shauna questions in an enthusiastic voice with a beaming smile.

"I don't fit in at either Amity or Candor, I knew I didn't want to be brutally honest, nor did I want to spend my entire life smiling like a lunatic." Lauren answered and earned questioning glances from the two so she continued to explain, "I was born Candor, but due to some… issues I was having with my family, Jack Kang sent me to live with my family in Amity. I did not fit in at either place."

Everyone then turned towards me, waiting for an answer, but I just shrugged and spoke in a monotone, "There are some things I'd rather keep to myself, until I know I can truly trust all of you." _I will never tell anyone the reason I transferred… No one can know… I'll just be a coward to them… They will never know… I can't trust anyone…_

They looked at me for a few seconds before Lauren nodded, causing a train reaction from everyone as they all began to nod in understanding. After that odd moment, everyone fell into place, I was silent, while Zeke tried to joke around, causing me to snicker a few times, as he stole his girlfriends' food. Meanwhile, Lauren and Shauna talked about fashion or what they want to do once initiation ends.

"Hey Six, you want to go shopping with us after training?" Shauna piped up after her conversation with Lauren turned towards shopping. The girls looked at me and I nodded, needing new clothes and I will end up having to go shopping either way.

The girls cheered with joy, but then Lauren realized something and asked, "Wait, Six, how come you were already changed into Dauntless clothing yesterday?" Once the question was out everyone turned towards me, equally curious expressions crossing their features.

I explained curtly, "Amar noticed this huge rip along the back of my dress that no one decided to inform me about and took me back to the dorms so I could change into something new."

The group nodded and turned back to their conversations, but Lauren shot me a glance that read _"What really happened?"_ I quickly turned away in hopes no one noticed her look and then shot her a glare that told her that I'd tell the truth when I'm ready. Lauren conceded and turned back towards her food, but sadly we were interrupted by Amar.

"Initiates to the training room! Be there in twenty minutes or else!" He ordered from where he stood atop a table. He quickly jumped down and strode out of the room to head towards the training room to possibly get ready for the next lesson. Fighting.

* * *

 _ **Quotes:**_

"' _But what…''What does firing a gun have to do with… bravery?'"_ – Peter – _Divergent_

"'Wake. Up.' 'You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it.' 'And to answer your question... you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself.'" – Four – _Divergent_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _I made Eric slightly more of an idiot than he was in the books. You're welcome. Also, yes, Six is sorta friends with Lauren, but she doesn't trust her or anyone aside from Amar to speak to about her abuse. She barely even speaks and when she does it's either important or to roast Eric ;3. Also, I got rid of the OC because I felt like she didn't really matter and all that shit, and yes, I made Lauren a transfer because I don't know who is a transfer from Four's initiation aside from Eric of course. I hope you guys enjoyed reading, please leave some reviews, I love hearing what you guys think. Thanks, hope you all have a great day!_


	6. Chapter 4 - Training

_**Me:**_ _"Six! Do the disclaimer!"_

 _ **Six:**_ _"Kat's not skilled enough to write our story, she obviously doesn't own it! Veronica Roth does!"_

 _ **Me:**_ _"Thanks! Now shoo, go train, you better make it into Dauntless!"_

 _ **Six:**_ _"Will do! Cya Kat!"_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Happy New Years everyone!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Training**_

* * *

 ** _Six:_**

" _Initiates to the training room! Be there in twenty minutes or else!" He ordered from where he stood atop a table. He quickly jumped down and strode out of the room to head towards the training room to possibly get ready for the next lesson. Fighting._

* * *

Lauren and I sighed and stood up, waving goodbye to the others. We quickly threw out whatever was left of our lunch and left for the training room. I sighed as we entered the room, the first to arrive due to us being the first to leave.

Amar noticed us as we entered the room, "Six, Lauren! Good to know at least some of my initiates care enough to be early." He joked a little, causing us both to slightly smirk in amusement. "Would you girls like to start with some punches on the punching bags or do you want to wait for the rest of the initiates?" Amar offered.

"Now," I spoke up, surprising both Amar and Lauren because I've been silent for the majority of the day, and only spoke when it was necessary for me.

Amar nodded and motioned for us to follow him and we did. "Watch carefully, I'm going to show you a couple different ways to punch and kick, and I'm only going to do it once." We nodded and watched as Amar crouched down, keeping his posture straight, but relaxed, ready to dart out of the way at any minute. He demonstrates the different techniques against the air and then against a punching bag before instructing us to practice against a punching bag of our own.

As Lauren and I begin practicing, we hear the door open and the loud chatter of the other initiates as they finally decide to show up. As if reading my mind, Amar states, "Glad you could finally show up. If I recall I said be here in twenty minutes, it's been thirty." He glares, "All of you do ten laps, then maybe you'll be as smart as Six and Lauren and come early to get more time to practice. They're already ahead of all of you just because they came early." He gloated slightly, causing some of the initiates, mainly Eric, to glare at both Lauren and I.

We snickered at everyone else's misfortune as we continued practicing the different techniques Amar showed us not too long ago. We didn't bother talking to each other, we just worked as Amar watched us train and made sure that each initiate did their ten laps before he showed them what they had to do.

Suddenly Amar appeared behind me and watched for a few minutes. "You have the potential to be strong, you just need to practice more." He finally spoke, "Never forget to keep tension here and use your entire body." He instructed, placing his hand on my stomach and turning me to face the punching bag. My waist was so thing that his hands could practically reach across my entire frame. I nodded and continued to practice, consciously trying to keep tension in my abdomen. "Keep up with the conscious effort, soon it'll become second nature and you'll just do it without thinking." Amar continued before walking over to Lauren in order to help her.

Honestly, I'm quite surprised that Amar hasn't brought up my messed up childhood since my fear landscape, and I'm thankful for it. I don't need another reminder on how much of a coward I am for running instead of facing Marcus. I don't need a reminder that I'm a coward that can't face my fears, but I swear to god, I will face Marcus one day when I gain more strength, I will face him and I will tell everyone everything he did to me and mother. _I'm making this promise to myself, I am going to face Marcus when I am strong enough to do something to get him thrown out._ I growled at my own thoughts and pushed myself harder, punching and kicking the bag as hard as I possibly can. I need to do this. I need to get stronger. I need to face Marcus some day.

I ignored Amar as he began teaching everyone how to properly punch and kick. I ignored everyone around me and just punched and kicked the shit out of the bag in front of me. I threw all my anger at the world, at the factions, at Marcus, at Eric, and of course, at myself, into each punch and each kick I let fly into the bag that swung in front of me.

"What did the punching bag do to you, Six?" A male voice asked from behind me, startling me and making me jump. I didn't realize I was punching and kicking the bag so hard that it was swinging on the hinge.

I turned around and noticed that the man who startled me was just Amar, but I didn't want to deal with him or anyone right now so I just glared and went back to assaulting the punching bag. "Six! Calm down and get your ass over here." Amar ordered after realizing I'm not going to answer him, let alone stop. I growled and finally conceded, turning back towards Amar and followed him to the other side of the room where no one was standing.

"What the fuck got you so pissed off?" Amar asked in a stern tone as if ordering me to tell him everything. Now.

I growled again, "Nothing that concerns you." I snapped. I know Amar doesn't deserve my anger, but I can't control myself, not now, not while all the anger and resentment I've bottled up has resurfaced and won't bury back down until I let it out. And it's about time I let it all out.

Amar sighed, "Go beat up the bloody punching bag, but don't kill your hands." He conceded, "Let me wrap your hands first. You clearly have too much bottled up anger." He grunted, grabbing the wrap off a nearby table and grabbing my wrists.

I grunted as he wrapped my hands with the bandages and the nudged me back towards the punching bag I had been assaulting. It's already become second nature, the stance for fighting. I know I'm resilient to most pain… unless it hits my back, especially now since it hasn't fully healed and is still bleeding pretty badly. I know our class is uneven, so someone won't be fighting tomorrow, and I honestly hope it's me. I need to train more, and my back won't be much help in a fight, it needs to heal, and fast. _I need to get stronger… Better… I need to win… I need to make it through Dauntless…_ I growled to myself once again and began kicking and punching harder and harder as I imagined Marcus was in front of me instead of a punching bag.

I think the Erudite part of my brain took over, I'm not sure, but I know every vital point in the body that would render anyone unconscious. I'm quite thankful for those classes in school where they taught us all about the human body. I know a hard hit to the temple can either daze or knock someone unconscious, it all depends on how hard you hit. I know a kick to the back of the knee can cause it to buckle under someone, making them topple over. I know I can win in a fight using my brain, but I also need to get stronger.

I kept punching and kicking until I heard Amar holler for everyone to stop. I did stop, and I finally realized that my hands were bleeding through the wraps. I grunted in annoyance at my bleeding hands but quickly moved through the crowd of initiates that started to form around Amar.

"Training's done for today!" Amar called over the chattering of initiates, "You get the rest of the day to do anything, but I suggest you use it wisely! I'll see all of you tomorrow at exactly 6AM, and if you're late you're doing laps!" He instructed.

I turned back towards the punching bags, forgetting that my hands were bleeding from how hard I've been punching it. I began my exertion of punches and kicks against the bag that once again began swinging with the many assaults I threw at it. I suddenly felt a presence behind me and didn't bother turning around, knowing whoever it is will speak if they want to or they'll leave.

I was right, the person behind me did speak, "Come on Six, I wrapped your hands for a reason and yet you still managed to bleed," Amar grunted. I just sighed, ignoring him before he spoke once again, "Let's go, you need some first aid on those bloody hands of yours, and your back, there's some blood seeping through your shirt." He continued, grabbing my shoulder and steering me out of the room.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Where are we going?" I questioned, curiosity seeping through each word I spoke.

"My apartment," was all Amar said as he leads me towards his apartment. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I still followed. I know I can trust Amar, he's one of the few that I can trust, and I'm thankful for it. I have trust issues, that much is obvious given my horrid ass childhood.

Soon enough we arrived at Amar's apartment and entered. The walls were stone, just like the rest of Dauntless, but the entire room was an open floor plan. There were only walls that divided the bedroom and the bathroom, everything else was easily seen from where we stood in the doorway that leads right into the kitchen. There was a small island table in the center of the small kitchen with wooden stools surrounding it. On the walls of the kitchen were many different cabinets, a fridge, a few counters with a sink, dishwasher, and an oven. Not too far from the kitchen is the living room with a black couch and flat-screen-TV mounted on the wall. On the far wall, directly in the center, is a door that I suspect leads to the bathroom, while on the left wall, left of the TV, is a door that most likely leads to the bedroom.

"Wait here," Amar ordered before swiftly moving towards the bathroom. I sighed and sat down on the couch, waiting for Amar. I'm feeling slightly light-headed, but I have no idea why, though I suspect maybe the cuts on my back were reopened… again. The door to the bathroom reopened as Amar stepped out with a first-aid kit. "Come on, take off your shirt and lay down, I have to patch up your back." He said in a stern, but careful tone.

I looked at him, apprehension and fear evident in my eyes, yes I may trust him, but the only man who has ever seen me shirtless is the entire reason I'm bleeding. Amar sighed, he understood how I was feeling. He set down the first aid kit and moved to kneel in front of me, "Look, Six, I know you're scared, at best, to take off your shirt in front of me. I can get Tori, I know she knows your real name and I trust her. Tori won't judge you, she'll care for you," Amar began. I lowered my head so that I wasn't looking at him, "She doesn't ask questions, she waits till you're ready to talk, but she will help bandage you up if you're not comfortable with me doing it."

I could feel tears brewing and threatening to spill. No one has ever been this nice to me since my mom died since I cut all ties with the Prior boys. I finally looked up at Amar and smiled a small, small smile, but it was still a true smile and I haven't smiled a real smile in years. I could feel a tear slide down my cheek and I know I won't be able to hold them back, but I don't care. I flung my arms around Amar's neck, tears spilling from my eyes and the slight smile never disappearing. I buried my tear covered face into Amar's shoulder and silently cried as he held me. It's been years since I cried in front of someone, it's been years since I could trust a man that wasn't part of the Prior family, years since I last smiled a real smile. Now, well I can trust one man… Amar… and my smiles, my tears, they're reserved for Amar and maybe even Tori… _I can trust again,_ I thought as I held onto Amar, still crying.

"I… I..." I mumbled, face still buried into his shoulder, "I'd feel more comfortable with Tori doing it…" I indirectly requested.

I felt Amar nod as he still held me, we sat like that for a few more minutes before he finally let go, "I'll go get Tori, don't move, you're getting weaker from blood loss." I looked at him, slight fear evident in my eyes. Yeah, I know, it's stupid to fear being left alone for a few minutes, but after years of no comfort, after years of not being able to trust, when you do find someone you can, you're scared to lose the one sense of comfort you have ever felt. Amar must have noticed my hesitation to be left alone because he hastily added, "It'll only be a few minutes, Tori's at the Tattoo Parlor and it's not too far from here. I promise I'll only be gone for a few minutes."

I looked at him one more time before reluctantly nodding, I know I have to face this small fear or else I'll faint from the amount of blood I can feel myself losing. I sighed and nodded, leaning back against the couch, feeling fainter and fainter by the minute.

"I'll be back in no time, Six," was the last thing I heard Amar saying before he left the apartment, and it was also the last thing I heard before my vision went dark. I knew, at that very moment, I once again fainted from blood loss.

* * *

 _ **Quotes:**_

" _Never forget to keep tension here."_ – Four – Divergent

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Why yes, Six has trust issues. Who wouldn't when the person who was supposed to take care of them beat them until they fainted and then made them clean up their own blood the minute they woke up? Also, yes Six and Amar had a moment, it's more like father/daughter or brother/sister love (they get closer in future chapters, it just takes time, and yes Six gets closer to Tori too). Also, ain't Six one hell of a badass? Like she can shoot the bloody gun, throw the fucking knife, and now she can possibly beat someone to a bloody pulp. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading, and have a great day!_


	7. Chapter 5 - Tori Learns

_**Amar:**_ _"Hey guys, Kat doesn't own Divergent!"_

 _ **Me:**_ _"Thanks, Amar!"_

 _ **Amar:**_ _"No problem Kat. Now, I gotta get Tori. Bye!"_

 _ **Me:**_ _"Alright, bye Amar!"_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Tori Learns**_

* * *

 _ **Six:**_

" _I'll be back in no time, Six," was the last thing I heard Amar saying before he left the apartment, and it was also the last thing I heard before my vision went dark. I knew, at that very moment, I once again fainted from blood loss._

* * *

 _ **Amar:**_

I sighed as I left the room, worried about Six. I've never seen anyone nearly cry from being left alone, but I suppose it was due to having finally gotten love from someone. Six's fear landscape has shaken me, she was abused by her father… Marcus Eaton… I always suspected something was up with that man, but god, I never expected him to abuse his only child, and maybe he even abused her mother… maybe Marcus is the reason Evelyn Eaton is dead…

My eyes hardened as I grew angry at the man who abused his daughter and possibly his wife as well. I didn't bother trying to hide my anger as I swiftly moved through the halls. Everyone who saw and possibly felt the anger radiating off me moved aside, not wanting to be on the receiving side of my anger. I stormed into the tattoo parlor where I knew Tori was working at the moment.

I screamed for Tori, ignoring the curious looks and glares from the other Dauntless. "What now, Amar?!" Tori's slightly angry shout rang back through the parlor as she moved away from her station where she had just finished tattooing another Dauntless.

"My apartment. Now!" I called, not bothering to explain to Tori before leaving in a hurry, knowing full well that she'll follow with the knowledge that whatever I need her for is important. I hurried back to my apartment, needing to make sure Six is alright and hasn't bled out too much since I left. I was worried for the poor girl, she clearly hasn't been shown real kindness before, and I know she's afraid of older men just from her reactions towards them in general, not even from her fear landscape, and I know her fear is due to only knowing her father and the way he treated her. I growled at the thought of the way Marcus Eaton treated his daughter.

I quickly arrived at my apartment, ignoring the curious looks of the many Dauntless members gave me. I swiftly entered his apartment to see Six, limp on the couch, blood slowly seeping through her new black clothes. I growled once more and lifted up the girl, finally realizing how light the girl is compared to anyone else I've known. I lifted up Six and took her to my room, laying her down on her stomach to avoid causing her more pain to her back.

I heard the knock on his door and knew it was Tori, "Come in, it's open! I'm in the bedroom!" I called out, voice stern and laced with worry for the girl laying on his bed.

Tori entered the room and gasped, "What happened to her?" She asked, worried for Six.

"It's not my place to say, but I need your help taking care of her. Six's back is bleeding terribly, but she's afraid of older men. I knew you of all people won't question what happened and would just help." I explained, still looking at the girl bleeding onto his bed, "Help her." My voice broke as I whispered those last two words.

Tori pushed me out of the bedroom and then went back in just to see more blood slowly seeping through Six's clothes and quickly shot into action, ripping off the girls top. Tori unraveled the bandages that wrapped around Six's entire upper body just to find old and new scars, cuts scabbed over or already healed and cuts reopened. She grimaced at the sight and quickly grabbed the first aid kit that I had already taken out before she got to work on cleaning up the many bleeding cuts on the girl's back. Tori numbed the girls back and gingerly cleaned each cut and stitched shut the ones that seemed deeper than the rest. She wrapped the wounds, making sure it was tight enough to keep the pressure on each wound, but not tight enough to cause any more pain than Six would already be in. Tori replaced her shirt and left the room to join me as I sat on the couch.

"How is she?" I choked out, trying to hold back my anger and resentment towards the man who had done such a thing to his own daughter.

Tori sighed, "She's fine, physically, I'm not sure about mentally. She was abused, wasn't she?" Tori asked, piecing the pieces together as if they were a puzzle. I just simply nodded, having known Tori would figure it out quickly, "That explains a lot. During her aptitude test, I told her she got Abnegation, but she seemed to panic at the thought of going back. She told me to change it to Dauntless like she knew she was going to come here rather than anywhere else." She went on to explain.

"It does explain how she seems to have a bit of a… dare I say, psychotic… defensive act." I added, "Did you not notice how she reacted to Eric's scrutinization? She grinned and it looked sadistic like she was ready to tear someone limb from limb while they were still alive." I shuddered at the memory of Six's grin when Eric had scrutinized her for being Stiff when the initiates were at lunch in Dauntless for the first time. "She also has slight Androphobia, she looked like she was gonna bolt when I brought her in here… But she looked even more afraid before I left to get you… Poor girl hasn't felt any form of love in such a long time that she's scared to be left alone after being shown that someone cares about her…" I choked out, remembering the look of fear that had crossed Six's features before I had left.

"Yeah-" Tori began but was cut off by a groan emitting from my bedroom, indicating to us that Six was finally awake.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _I know, I know, short chapter, and I'm sorry, but I didn't know what else to write while in Amar's POV. I also don't want to just switch the POV in the middle of the chapter, it kind of annoys me when some authors do that. Along with that, unless I say otherwise, the story is going to be in Six's POV. Again, sorry for the short chapter, but I promise, the next chapter will be longer than this one was. Hope you guys enjoyed and have a great day!_


	8. Chapter 6 - Shopping

_**Me:**_ _"Tori! You know what to say!"_

 _ **Tori:**_ _"Kat doesn't own Divergent! She's not skilled enough to do that!"_

 _ **Me:**_ _"Thanks, Tori!"_

 _ **Tori:**_ _"No problem, now I gotta go help Six! She's in a bit of a panic."_

 _ **Me:**_ _"Alright, good luck Tori!"_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Shopping**_

* * *

 ** _Amar:_**

" _Yeah-" Tori began but was cut off by a groan emitting from my bedroom, indicating to us that Six was finally awake._

* * *

I groaned as I woke up, noticing that I'm in a foreign bed and was about to bolt upright, but Amar and Tori quickly entered the room and it calmed me a bit.

"What happened…?" I asked in a shaky voice, trying to sit up, but still slightly too weak from the amount of blood loss.

Tori sighed, "You fainted from blood loss while Amar was looking for me. You were bleeding badly, but I managed to stitch and clean up all the cuts." She began, "I'm sorry if this is blunt, but, Six, were you abused back in Abnegation?" Tori asked softly, trying not to scare me.

I just nodded, a single tear escaping my eyes that were shut tight. "My _dad_ … Marcus… beat me and my mom…" I began quietly, spitting out the word dad as if it was venom, "That's why my mom's dead… He killed her… and he's slowly killing me… maybe not physically… anymore… but he's still killing me… mentally…" I continued, voice shaky, weak and croaky from keeping my cries silent.

Tori and Amar moved around the bed and sat on either side of me. They hugged me, trying to comfort me, and I leaned into Tori's side, finding more comfort from the woman, but also trying not to flinch away from Amar. I want to trust him, but that's gonna take a long time before I can trust a man again. _I trust the Priors… maybe one day I can trust Amar as well…_ I thought as I finally let myself cry as I relived the many beatings that had lead to my mother's death and myself being mentally destroyed…

"We're here for you, Six. we're your friends, and we'll be your new family." Amar whispered as he held me. I just nodded, tired and too weak to say anything. "Get some sleep Six, you need it."

Tori nodded and added, "Maybe later, when your scars are healed, I can get you a tattoo to cover your entire back." She suggested, earning another grateful nod from me as the two adults leaned me back down onto the bed,

"Get some sleep Six, we're here for you." Tori and Amar promised as my eyes fluttered shut not even two minutes after my head reached the pillow of Amar's bed.

* * *

 _/Nightmare:Begin\_

 _I woke up in her Abnegation bedroom, just to find my father screaming at me to get up. I quickly crawled out of the bed, ignoring the searing pain in my back. I swiftly got dressed after wrapping the wounds covering my back. I gingerly made my way downstairs just to find my father standing there, growling._

" _What is this!" He shouted, pointing at a small blood splatter on the hardwood floor that hadn't cleaned last night. "I told you to clean up after your filthy self! You're such a selfish little brat making me clean up after you're a piece of shit self!" He growled, pulling off his belt and looping it around his hand._

 _I instantly turned around and knelt down, lifting the shirt over my head, and the whipping began. I screamed in pain as the belt slammed against my back and ripped into my skin, causing blood to spurt out of the new and reopened wounds. The more I screamed the worse the whipping became._

 _I started shaking and began to hear someone shouting "Six!" at me, but I couldn't see who. "Six! Wake up!" The voice called urgently as I began shaking even more._

 _/Nightmare:End\_

* * *

I shot up in the bed and was about to collapse by the sudden movement, but was kept upright by two pairs of hands that lead to the concerned Tori and Amar. "Six, are you alright?" Tori asked as I began to silently cry at the nightmare. It wasn't really a nightmare, more of a flashback, a memory of a moment in time where I didn't have an escape.

I collapsed into Tori's arms and silently cried in her shoulder as Amar leaned around us and held us both, "Do you want to talk about it, Six?" Amar whispered, sincerity evident in each word he spoke.

"I… it was a memory… a memory of my _amazing_ childhood," I laughed humorlessly as the tears kept dripping, "I think I was maybe eleven or twelve… I can't remember… But I had hadn't been able to clean up the blood off the floor from my last beating… And Marcus got mad and he… he whipped me… You woke me up before it continued," I added, still crying, "But that day, it was one of the worst beatings I had ever got… And right after he beat me, Marcus threw me into the closet… I think I slammed my back into something sharp that was in there… possibly a nail…" I finished, laughing humorlessly and smiling slightly sadistically at the memory as if trying to defend myself from the recollection of the terrible beating I had received that day.

The two adults held me even tighter as I retold the story, "You know, you could report your- Marcus for child and domestic abuse." Tori suggested, "No one would think you're a coward, they would think you're brave for standing up to that man."

I shook at the thought of telling everyone that I was abused. I shook at the thought of revealing who Marcus really is and possibly being in danger from it. I shook my head, no, scared of the outcome of what would happen if I reported Marcus, scared of the way others would treat me. "I… I can't… Everyone will treat me differently… Marcus… if he's not executed then he'll escape and come after me… I'm not strong enough to fight him… I'll never be able to fight him…" I mumbled into Tori's shoulder, shivering at the thought of what Marcus would do to me if I revealed the real him to the world.

Tori nodded in understanding as Amar sighed, "I understand your reasoning, Six. Anyway, we should get going, we don't need the leaders questioning why an initiate is with their instructor." Tori stated, "And if I recall, Shauna and Lauren should be going to take you shopping in about an hour." She added.

I sighed, "That's true, but I don't want to go... except I need more clothes." I grumbled as I slowly stood up, being careful to not tear the new stitches that Tori so graciously did. "I'll see you guys around... Thank you, both of you." I added as I quickly hugged them both goodbye before leaving Amar's apartment.

I swiftly made my way through the Dauntless hallways and back to the dorm room, hoping to be able to change before Shauna comes to get Lauren and me to take us shopping. I quickly arrived at the dorms and quietly entered, gingerly moving towards my bed where an extra two outfits lay beneath. I ignored the other initiates in the room and I quickly pulled another tight, black shirt with a sweetheart neckline over the shirt I had on already. I pulled my arms into the shirt underneath and pulled it down, like a skirt, to avoid showing my scars. I didn't bother changing out of my jeggings and pulled my hair back into a neater high ponytail.

Right as I finished getting ready, Shauna stormed into the dorms with Lauren right behind her. "Let's go Six! You need new clothes, now!" The girls called as Shauna grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to them.

I grumbled and tried to yank my arm out of Shauna's grasp. "Can you let go of me, _please?_ " I growled at Shauna, causing Lauren and Shauna to look at me with shock, but I just glared.

Shauna finally let go of me, "We have to hurry, you need new clothes." Shauna stated with a smile, causing me to groan.

"If this shopping lasts more than an hour, I'm ditching," I stated.

The girls grumbled but didn't say anything else, they just proceded to grab both my arms and drag me to the shopping center in Dauntless compound. Lauren and Shauna instantly dragged us into a shop full of casual clothing, split in half, one side for the girls and the other for the boys. Shauna and Lauren dragged me over to the girls' section and Lauren began looking for clothes for herself.

Shauna instantly began pulling out different skirts, and shirts, and pants, and dresses of all colors excluding Erudite blue, Abnegation grey, Amity red and yellow, and Candor white. Every time she handed me a skirt or a dress or a frilly, revealing shirt, or some short ass pants, I would put them back as she reached for another piece of clothing.

"Stop putting everything I give you back on the rack," Shauna groaned, annoyed that I had ended up putting every single thing she had handed me back onto the rack with the rest.

I growled and retorted with a glare, "If you want me to stop then actually give me clothes that I like." Shauna sighed and looked at me as if asking me what I want, and I took the opportunity. I moved down the rack, pulling out different shirts, vests, and pants in many different shades of black. The pants reached up to my ankles and were also sometimes longer, while the shirts were short sleeved and covered my upper half. Shauna glared at all the clothes I picked up as if she hates my fashion sense. Soon I had a pile of comfortable shirts, vests, and pants of every shade of black and could be worn for really anything that isn't formal or dressy.

"You have the worst fashion sense ever," Shauna finally growled at me, as she eyed the pile of fabrics in my hands. I looked at her and nodded, agreeing with her because everything in my arms would cover everything aside from my arms and they were all different shades of dark grey and black. "Can you at least try on something I give you?" She asked, but glared as I shook my head no and left to join Lauren as she moved towards the changing rooms to try on the many different clothes we had both picked up.

Lauren and I entered two stalls next to each other as Shauna sat outside after telling us to come out to show her the different outfits. I changed into one of the many black t-shirts and a pair of black stretchy jeans that I could easily run in and put one of the many vests on top. I stepped out of the stall at the same time as Lauren and looked at her, she wore a dark grey vest that wasn't zipped up all the way and had on her own pair of stretchy jeans, but they were a very dark blue shade.

"Damn, girls, you look hot," Shauna stated as she looked over us both. She then began suggesting different ways to change the outfits and make us 'hotter', "Both of you lose the shirt and just have the vest on and you'd look so hot. Also, tighter jeans that will hug you both would look amazing," She squealed.

Lauren nodded to her fashion advice, but I just sighed, not caring about looking hot and just wanting something comfortable, and that's exactly what I said, "I don't care if I'm hot or not, I just need something comfortable."

Shauna glared, but relented and told us to change into another outfit, and so we did. Lauren and I kept changing into different outfits to show Shauna. Lauren allowed her to help her with her style, while I ignored everything Shauna told me and just wore anything and everything I found comfortable.

"God, you have a terrible fashion sense, Six," Shauna stated for maybe the hundredth time as we finally left the shopping center. I was only carrying four bags, meanwhile, Shauna and Lauren both had at least five on each arm.

I finally snapped, sick of everything Shauna's been saying this entire trip. "Well, what do you expect from a former Stiff? You expect me to change every fucking thing I do just after one day of being Dauntless? You expect me to wear slutty ass shit when all I care about at this moment is getting past initiation and getting myself a life!" I growled at her and spun around, storming away.

Lauren only shouted after me as I left, but she did nothing else, and that spoke louder than anything she could have ever done. I thought I found a friend in Lauren, someone who could understand, but clearly I didn't, clearly, she prefers Shauna over me, clearly, she isn't my friend. Neither of them are true friends and after today, neither of them will be my friends.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Why yes, Shauna's a little bitch, and yes, Lauren did just leave Six for Shauna, and yes, Six has anger issues and trust issues and the only people she trusts are Amar and Tori. Also, I know I said that this chapter would be longer, and I'm sorry, I'm not very good at writing about people going shopping so I made it short. Anyway, have a great day guys, hope you enjoyed!_


	9. Chapter 7 - Some Insite

_**Tori:**_ _"Yo guys! Kat doesn't own Divergent, she's too young to be VeROniCa RoTH!"_

 _ **Kat**_ _: "Plus, my name ain't Veronica. Anywhoooo, thanks, Tori!"_

 _ **Tori:**_ _"No problem! Imago plot ways to kill Marcus, Cya!"_

 _ **Kat:**_ _"Alright! Have fun, and don't get blood on the carpets, it's a bitch to clean!"_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Quick little shout out to tlcoopi7 who asked me to do a chapter in Tori's POV! I would have done it last chapter, except I already had that completely written out and didn't want to have to re-write it and two other chapters!_

 _Also, to the guest that left a review: Yes this is a FourTris story, but there won't be any FourTris until later chapters. Anyway, on with the chapter!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Some Insite**_

* * *

 _ **Six:**_

 _Neither of them are true friends and after today, neither of them will be my friends._

* * *

 _ **Tori's POV (Right after Six left Amar's apartment)**_

I growled the minute the door shut behind Six and began to pace Amar's room, cursing the man that caused his own daughter so much pain. I only stopped pacing when Amar spoke in a tired voice, "There's no point being angry at a man when we can't do anything. It's up to Six to do something to him, but we both know she won't do anything."

I sighed and sat down next to Amar, who still sat on the couch, "I'm just pissed that someone like her had to go through that hell for sixteen years of her life. No one deserves that, and I wouldn't wish that fate on my worst enemy."

"I know," Amar sighed and lent over, giving me a side hug. I lent into his embrace, trying to ignore the slight blush that decided to grace my cheeks, "We'll protect her, and I'll make sure she passes. She's a determined kid who won't give up so easily, but I need to know something. You distributed her aptitude test, didn't you?" He asked his voice growing quieter the more he spoke as if worried someone else will hear. I nodded hesitantly and he continued, "Is she Divergent?" He questioned, his voice lowered even more and concern and worry were lacing each word he spoke.

I nodded once again, hesitant with every move I make, especially with this topic. "You're going to protect her, right? Make sure she hides her Divergence?" I asked cautiously, turning to look directly at Amar, with worry and caution evident in my gaze.

Amar nodded to me, "Of course I'll protect her… I'll protect her… I'll protect better than I _protected_ George, she's already had one hell of a life and doesn't need to be thrown into another." Amar stated, his eyes showing hurt and love when he spoke of my brother, George.

Amar and George, my brother, dated two years ago, during George and I's initiation and they absolutely loved each other. Though, one day, when we were practicing in our fears, one of the leaders of Dauntless had gone and watched them. The next day George was found in the chasm and was declared a suicide, but we, Amar and I, knew that he was Divergent and was killed because of that. Amar had promised George and I that he'd protect him, but we were never ready for them to watch George and George didn't know he was being watched so he did what he always did when it was just him and Amar in a landscape that they did on their own for practice. He used his divergence to help Amar through his landscape and they were being watched. They played it off as suicide, they played it off as someone being brave enough to explore a world beyond what we can see or imagine, but in reality, it was murder for something he couldn't control.

My eyes must have been glistening with tears at the memory of what happened to George because Amar hugged me tighter and pulled me onto his lap. We hugged each other and let silent tears fall at my lost brother and his lost love before we pulled ourselves together and left for our jobs, me to the tattoo parlor and Amar to Max's office to discuss the initiates rankings.

I sighed as I entered the parlor and moved towards my station, picking up an old sketchbook and beginning to sketch out new tattoo designs. I drew a little girl over a bridge, staring off into the world with fire in her eyes and fire engulfing the bridge, spreading and growing ever so slowly. I didn't add much detail into the drawing, seeing as the tattoo will be completely black and details would just be a waste of time.

I looked up to see Six storming into the tattoo parlor with two shopping bags on each arm. She had anger etched into her features and anger flaring in her eyes, everyone looked at her, slight fear in their eyes at the amount of anger that radiated off such a petite girl. Whenever anyone looked her way and tried to make eye contact, Six would just glare and they'd flinch away. I sighed and called out for her, putting down the sketchbook that was laying in my lap and standing up.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Why yes, Tori and Amar did just have a moment. Also I know it's canon where George and Amar are together, but like, I wanted to have them have a moment because Amar may or may not be bi and they both may or may not have always liked each other, but never noticed it ;3 Also, if guests do leave reviews I'll be answering them at the beginning of the chapter. Also, I know this chapter is really short, it's just, I couldn't do much with it without messing up the chapter I wrote that's meant to go after this. I promise the chapters will be much longer than this, and I'm really sorry that it's only 1,075 words, Along with that, if anyone has a better title idea for this chapter, please tell me cause I don't know what to call this. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, cya!_


	10. AN - What do you guys think?

_**A/N:**_

 _I know you guys were expecting a chapter, which you'll get either later today or tomorrow, but I need your opinion on something._

 _1\. Should Six get over two fears and become Four and when Tobias joins Dauntless he becomes known as Six for having six fears?_

 _2\. Should Six keep her six fears and Tobias become known as Four when he joins Dauntless and goes through his fears?_

 _3\. Should Six get over four fears and become known as Two and Tobias be Four for four fears?  
_

 _4\. Should Six get over one fear and become five and Tobias comes in and becomes Four: (Idea from Karla Sprague)_

 _I'm going to be going with the majority vote so review 1, 2, 3, or 4 depending on which one you want._

 _I'll be updating this if anyone comes up with other ideas that I can do that relate with the other options or such so I recommend you check back every half hour or so. Thank you and have a great day!_

 _Current Votes:_

 _3 for 1_

 _4 for 2_

 _1 for 3_

 _2 for 4_


	11. Chapter 8 - The First Fight

I'm running out of ways to say I don't own Divergent, so like, I seriously don't own Divergent, I am not skilled enough to do so, nor am I old enough to be Veronica Roth. 

* * *

Chapter 8

The First Fight

* * *

Tori:

I sighed and called out for her, putting down the sketchbook that was laying in my lap and standing up.

* * *

I stormed out of the mall and towards the Pit, automatically taking myself to the tattoo parlor where Tori works. I still had my bags of clothes hanging off my arms as I stormed into the parlor, glaring at anyone who tried to make eye contact with me.

"Six! What brings you here?" A female called out from the other side of the room and I turned to see that it was Tori.

I swiftly moved towards one of the only two people I trust and hugged her, "I escaped shopping with Lauren and Shauna, figured I might as well get a tattoo." I stated, "I want something to cover my entire back, got anything?"

Tori thought for a minute, but shook her head no, "Nothing. Maybe you'll find something, but you could also draw yourself a tattoo of your own design, make it really meaningful," she finally answered, giving me suggestions as to what I could do to find the perfect tattoo for my back.

I nodded and turned around, wandering through the isles of tattoo templates and drawings, but sighed, finding nothing of interest. I thought for a second before moving back to where I saw Tori. She was talking to Eric who seemed to have just arrived, wanting a tattoo of his own. I popped up behind Tori and tapped her on the shoulder, completely ignoring her conversation with Eric, and ignoring Eric all together. "Got a sketchbook I could borrow?" I asked Tori, disregarding the glare Eric kept shooting my way.

Tori nodded and said yes before pulling out a sketchbook from the desk nearby. She handed it to me before turning back to the scowling Eric who once again began demanding for the tattoo he wants. I nodded in thanks before making my way to an empty corner where no one could see me draw.

It's something I picked up with the many days of being alone; back when I was six, just before school had begun for the year, I had taken a notebook that was originally meant for school but was never used and I let my mind wander. I hadn't realized what I was doing until my mother had come into the room looking for me; my hand had wandered and I had drawn a snowflake, having missed the winter season. She kept my drawing a secret and we bonded, for many days my mother would come to my room and we'd draw together. We'd draw whatever we felt that day, letting our minds wander and our feelings set free. Though I was never particularly good at showcasing any anger or sadness through drawing, so those emotions tended to get bottled up and forced deep inside me.

I didn't realize how long I sat there, drawing, but I only looked up when I heard someone gasp from the left of me. I swiftly grabbed the notebook and hugged it against my chest, I looked up to see Tori standing to the left of me, mouth open in shock and awe in her eyes. I instantly relaxed knowing that it was only Tori who had seen me draw and let the notebook fall back onto my lap, finally taking a look at the drawing.

I hadn't even realized what I was doing, but I had ended up drawing both Tori and Amar holding me. Every part of the drawing was as detailed as it could get, from Tori's complicated colored hair shaded with many strokes of the single pencil to Amar's easy smile that he seemed to only show to those he cared for. Everything was detailed… aside from myself, I had drawn myself as I always did. My dull blond hair in calm waves going down my shoulders, my eyes were hidden by the natural mask that I've put up over the years and the normal abnegation clothes seemed to drown my petite body. But something was different, and I couldn't put my finger on it, until I suddenly realized that I had drawn myself slightly more muscled, like I am now, slightly taller, as if I'd grown more confidence, and a hardness was drawn into my normally blank eyes as if I finally found a way to hide, but be myself at the same time.

I looked back up at Tori, now noticing that she had moved to sit next to me, still with her gaze set on the drawing. "Where'd you learn to draw like that?" She finally asked, awe in her voice as she moved her gaze to meet me before we both moved our eyes to stare once again at the drawing.

"My mother," I began in a soft voice, "when I was six I had so much… emotion, filling me and I couldn't think of anything aside from writing it all down to let it all out." I chuckled, "Though, instead of writing everything, I had subconsciously drawn. The first thing I drew was a snowflake and my mother had seen. She had come into my room to check on me, and tell me dinner was ready, but she saw the drawing." I explained, "My mother wasn't mad; she was shocked at first, of course, but the next day she came to my room when we had free time and we drew together. Every day for two years… Until she died of course… but I never stopped drawing, her death just made me want to draw more… Though I was and still am not any good at drawing anything to represent my anger and sadness."

Tori nodded along as I spoke, still not taking her gaze off the picture as she finally responded. "Do you mind if I print this? I'd like to show it to Amar as well, but I suspect you'd like to keep this with you."

I smiled slightly, "You can just take it. If I keep it with me, I suspect someone, maybe Eric, will find it and question our relations with each other." I answered, thinking logically even though I'd like the keep the drawing, but I know it's too risky.

"Alright, I'll keep the drawing safe, I promise," Tori replied softly, keeping her voice low as she continues, "I know you want to keep it, but your Erudite side knows you can't." She reasoned, reassuring me that she'll make sure the drawing is safe.

I nodded, "Do you mind if I draw something to use as a tattoo?" I asked, unsure if I should.

"Of course, draw whatever you want. I'll be back to check on you in about an hour, I got some customers to deal with." She responded as she stood up, waving me goodbye as she maneuvered her way through the parlor.

I carefully tore out the page with the drawing of Tori, Amar, and myself, and folded it. I gingerly placed it into my pocket before turning to a new page in the sketchbook. I once again let my mind wander and my hand began to glide across the paper in short and long swift strokes. They began to take the shape of a fire that seemed to devour the page as the flames flickered and grew, transforming into an inferno that consumed the paper. The fire slowly transformed into the Dauntless symbol, but, unbeknownst to anyone unless they look closely, in each flame grew the different faction symbols that curled into the flickering flame and took the shape of each symbol. First, on the far left, there was the symbol of Amity, the tree, and right beside it was the symbol for Candor, the scales. On the far right grew the symbol of Erudite, the eye, slightly larger than the rest to show that I had an aptitude for it, but still much smaller than the Dauntless symbol. On the left, right next to the eye, lay the symbol of Abnegation, hands clasping each other, one helping the other, and it was much larger than the symbol of Erudite. It showed that Abnegation was the faction I was born into and had an aptitude for, but it also showed that it's the faction I left behind. The inferno surrounded every single one of the factions as if protecting, guarding them against whatever lays on the outside. Each separate flame also curled around each symbol, as if protecting each faction from another.

I jumped as I heard the awed gasp of two people who stood on either side of me, watching each stroke of the pencil as it formed the flames and the symbols. I quickly pulled the sketchbook to my chest as my head shot up just see that it was Amar and Tori who had gasped and seen the drawing. I relaxed immediately, once again letting the sketchbook lay on my lap, the pencil still in my hand.

"That's beautiful, Six, where'd you learn to draw like that?" Amar whispered in awe as he and Tori both took seats on either side of me.

I looked at Tori and she began to explain to him what I had explained to her not too long ago. As Tori neared the part of the drawing I drew earlier, I gingerly pulled the drawing out of my pocket and unfolded it, carefully placing it into Amar's hands. He looked at it in awe before looking back up at me. I ducked my head as my cheeks started to burn with embarrassment, as the two adults watched me carefully.

Amar once again whispered in wonder, "This is amazing, Six, but… why did you draw us?" He asked, curiosity lacing each whispered word.

I blushed even more as I mumbled, "Because, you're both like parents to me… My mother died when I was eight so I haven't had a mother figure for eight years and I've never had a f-father figure in my life… You both… you guys treat me as if I'm l-like… maybe… your… daughter… A-and…" I tried to explain, but I kept stuttering and mumbling, embarrassment and worry about what they would say from my confession overpowering whatever little bit of bravery I had managed to muster up when I tried to explain.

Amar and Tori looked at each other and smiled slightly at each other before leaning over me and hugging each other and me, curling me into a group hug, sandwiched between them. I smiled a small smile and curled into their arms while also trying to keep the drawing for my tattoo safe in my lap. I didn't miss the two hidden looks from both Tori and Amar as they secretly looked at each other as if hoping neither of them or no one realized that they're looking at the other.

"Honestly, Six, you are like a daughter to me and I'm kinda glad that you see me as a father figure," Amar began. "And I'm also very happy that you trust me, I know you have Androphobia, but this is a huge step to overcoming that fear." He complimented as he and Tori finally let go of me and looked at the drawing for my tattoo.

Tori smiled and agreed with Amar before stating, "Let's get you over to my station, I'm looking forward to working on your tattoo." She said excitedly as she helped me up while taking the sketchbook from my lap. Tori led me over to a tattoo station in the corner of the room and began prepping her needles and such. "Where do you want this to be?" She asked as she worked.

"Maybe… Can you do it on my back?" I asked hesitantly, "I'd like to have my own drawings tattooed on me... because they have special meanings…" I continued, growing quieter as the sentence kept going.

Tori nodded, "Of course," as she finished cleaning the needles. She swiftly moved around the station and closed the curtains surrounding the area. "I'll need you to take off your shirt, and I'll have to check your wounds before I do anything. We need to make sure they're okay before we do any tattooing." She explained as she maneuvered her way around the station.

I nodded but didn't move, apprehension evident in my gaze. I didn't want to take my shirt off, I didn't want Tori to see the scars even if she already has. Tori sighed softly, noticing that I hadn't moved and gingerly made her way over to me. She sat down and leaned over, giving me a small hug, "It's alright Six, no one else will see your back, everyone knows not to come through the curtain for privacy reasons. Also, I've already seen the scars, it's alright, I promise you'll be fine, no one else will see."

I nodded and unzipped my vest, carefully pulling it off before gingerly pulling my shirt off and quickly covering my chest, still covered with one of those sports bras, a black one, that has a clasp, with my arms. "Alright, just sit down and relax. Are you alright with me unclasping your bra?" Tori asked wearily as she instructed me on what to do. I nodded and sat down, trying to relax and allowing Tori to unclasp my bra and unwrap the bandages to check my back. "Hmm… We'll have to do the tattoo another time, the wounds aren't fully healed yet, most have scabbed over, but I'll have to take out the stitches in a few days."

I nodded as Tori rewrapped the bandages and clasped my bra. I picked up my shirt once again and gingerly put it on and slid my vest back over my shoulders, "When should I come back?" I asked softly as I stand up, watching Tori as she pulls the curtains open once again.

"For the tattoo, you want on your back, come to my apartment in two days so I can take a look at the stitches and scabs if everything's okay we can proceed with the tattoo the next day." Tori explained, "Otherwise, you can come at any time you want."

I sighed, "Alright, also, can you keep the tattoo I drew hidden? And then destroy it once we completely finish it? I don't want others to have the tattoo as well," I questioned. Once I received a nod from Tori I sighed with relief.

Tori smiled and looked at the clock, then gasped at the time, "Jeeze, it's late, Six, you should go get some rest, Amar told me that fights start in a few days and you'll be training a lot for the next few days. You need to be well rested or else you won't do very well." She warned, pushing me out of the station and out of the tattoo parlor after handing me my shopping bags.

I hugged her goodbye before making my way to the dorms, not really wanting to see Lauren, but still needing to sleep before the fights tomorrow. I entered the dorm room silently, light on my feet as if I was just a feather gliding through the wind. I dropped my bags on my bed, ignoring the words "Stiff" that had been graffitied all over the bed, from the frame to the mattress. I entered the bathroom, making sure to grab sweatpants, and a tight t-shirt as well as toiletries. I took a quick shower, changing into the clothes I'll be using for tomorrow and making my way back to my bed, quickly organizing my new clothes with the ones I already had, as well as hiding the necessities. I carefully checked to make sure my mother's necklace was tightly clasped around my neck and hidden under the shirt before I laid down and slowly drifted to sleep.

\A Few Days Later/

I groaned as I woke up, pushing myself into a sitting position and looking at the clock in the center of the room. It read 4:30AM and I growled in frustration at having woken up so early once again. I sighed and stood up, pulling on a pair of combat boots and straightening the clothes I was already wearing. I groaned again and checked that I still wore my necklace before jogging and making my way to the cafeteria where a few, still immensely tired, members sat, drinking their many cups of morning coffee. I quickly snatched a cup of my own coffee as well as a bagel before once again making my way out of the cafeteria, too, and just as I did the second day, ran directly into Amar. The only reason I didn't fall over and land flat on my butt was that Amar had quick reflexes and was able to catch me.

"Jeeze, Six, you okay?" Amar asked, concerned. I gave him a tired, grumbled "yeah" as I yawned. I took a sip of my coffee as Amar continued, "Going on another jog today? -" I nodded "- Alright, give me a sec, I'm joining you." I nodded once again and waited, sipping on my coffee, as Amar got his own mug and bagel and joined me, just as we've been doing for that past few days.

We began to silently jog together around the compound until we found ourselves in front of the dorm rooms, not even slightly out of breath from the jog around the entirety of the Dauntless compound. Amar once again handed me a metal rod and nodded as we entered the room. He held up three fingers and began to count down, and the minute he reached one we slammed the rods into the railing, waking the many irritated initiates.

"Everyone in the training room in ten minutes!" Amar ordered before turning to me and asking, "You coming, or do you need a shower?" I just shrugged and followed him as he left for the training room, ignoring the glares from the many other initiates as they watched me leave.

"You don't think someone's gonna get suspicious and think you're helping me with my rank or something?" I ask into the silence, trying to mask the worry that seeped from the last word I spoke. Many of the initiates could think something's happening between us, and if they think that then they'll think I'm using him to get a higher rank and to survive initiation.

Amar nodded, "Probably, but either way, I asked Max to do this years ranking with me. Just so no one believes the ranks are based on my biases," He explained as we entered the training room. "Either way, I doubt you'd need me to make it through initiation, you got a fire in your eyes and it's quite amazing how determined you are." He complimented as he moved towards the closet where the punching bags lay, "Mind helping me set up?"

I just gave him a simple nod as I followed him, picking up one of the punching bags and half dragging, half carrying it to the hooks where Amar was currently hanging another bag that he had grabbed. I reached up and tried to hang the bag, but came up short seeing as I couldn't reach the hook no matter how much I tried.

I growled as I heard Amar laughing beside me, obviously finding my struggle hilarious, "Need some help, Shorty?" Amar chuckled as I growled again, dropping the punching bag deliberately onto his foot, causing him to yelp and let out a string of colorful curse words.

I moved back to the closet and grabbed another punching bag and dragged over to Amar, dropping them right beside Amar so that he could hang them up while I get another. We fell into an easy rhythm, me getting the punching bags and Amar hanging them up and we finished in record time.

"Alright, go do some jogs or warm up on the punching bags, looks like everyone else is late," Amar grumbled. "Why can't someone, aside from you, be early for once." He stated as he set up a chalkboard and began writing down names, most likely writing down who will be fighting who today.

I ignored the board and moved towards one of the punching bags and began to practice my stance, punches, and kicks as we waited for the other initiates to arrive. I continued kicking and punching the bag as the other initiates trickled through the doors, earning sharp glares from Amar. After a few more sharp kicks and punches to direct points of the punching bags, causing it to fly off the hook and for the others to gasp as Amar smirks with amusement.

I moved forward and picked up the bag that had flung into the wall, dragging it over to the empty space it once was and dropped it, not even bothering to struggle with putting it back up. Amar snickered, knowing exactly why I dropped it there and earned a sharp, dangerous glare from me.

Amar then turned to the other initiates and snapped at them, "Alright! First off, everyone aside from Six will be doing forty laps around the entire room tomorrow! And no I'm not favoring Six, I'm punishing all of you for being forty minutes late! All of you were supposed to be here at 6:00 sharp!" Amar growled while I moved over to another punching bag right next to the one I had broken, "We woke you up specifically at 5:50 so that you could get here! But no! All of you had to come at 6:30! Forty fucking minutes late! If you all would have come here earlier than you would have had a chance to practice before fights, but nope! All of you are going to be fighting without anymore practice aside from Six who was smart enough to wake up early!"

From the back of the group of initiates I could hear a muffled, "Someone's obviously the favorite," from a gruff voice that I could only assume came from one of the many guys.

I looked up from the punching bag I had begun to assault and snickered, "Why wouldn't I be the favorite? I'm the only one that gets up early and goes on morning jogs to warm up. I'm the only one that's ever here on time or even early, but never late. I'm the only one that has even helped Amar set up without needing to be asked." I stated, face placid and voice monotone, "And no, I'm not sucking up to Amar because I'm not a whore or a slut or whatever other excuses you have for anything I do and for any ranking I get. All of you are just too lazy to realize shit, have any of you even paid attention to anything Amar has told us?" I growled at them as a few hesitant people shook their heads no at my question, "Well no wonder none of you seem to care! Did it ever dawn on you what happens to the initiates who don't do well? Well, let me enlighten you if we don't do well we get thrown into the factionless. I always knew Dauntless was where I was gonna go, so I secretly read up on the rules, yes I know very Erudite of me, but what else can you do to prepare yourself when you can't sneak out? When you can't befriend a Dauntless who could maybe help and prepare you?" I snapped, "You're all a bunch of idiots, especially whichever ones of you came from Erudite, absolute fucking idiots."

Amar and all the other initiates looked at me in shock seeing as that's the most I've spoken in the past few days, let alone my entire life. Amar was the first one to gain his composure and spoke again, "Either way, Max will be helping me with the rankings so none of it will be a biased opinion. Anyway, get your asses over here, you have fights to do. I suggest if you're not fighting then you should be practicing till it's your turn," He ordered. "The first pair is Eric vs Denis, on the mat now! You'll be fighting until either you concede or one of you can't continue anymore," Amar informed and went over the rules before telling the boys to begin their fight.

I sighed and looked at the board to see who's fighting who and when:

Eric VS Denis

Six VS Lauren

Mia VS Daine

Amy VS Thomas

Izzy VS Jack

Grace VS Oscar

Alisa VS Alex

I sighed and analyzed each of the initiates, Eric who already had a couple of tattoos and many piercing littering his face was bulky and he's a born Erudite, though he shouldn't rely on just being smart. Denis, who Eric was going to fight, was lean and tall, he looked fast and analyzing, he could possibly win if he attacks first and gets a good blow.

I turned to see Lauren punching one of the bags and practicing before our fight which comes next. She was lean and tall, but I'm lean and short, less muscle and weight to carry, I believe it's gonna be a hard fight and the only way one of us will win is if we tire the other.

I dragged my gaze over to Mia, the Amity transfer, she was slender and small, but still taller than me. She had quite a lot of muscle, probably from days working in the fields. My gaze swiftly moved towards Daine, a Candor transfer with Denis, who seemed quite burly and strong, but also reluctant to hurt others, and by the looks of it, if Mia can get the first hit, she'll have a better chance of winning.

My gaze gravitated towards Thomas who was quite bulky and looked pretty strong, but slow due to the weight and muscle coating his body. As I scanned the crowd, my eyes finally landed on Amy and I analyzed her, noticing that she is lean, but also short, possibly shorter than Mia, but of course, still taller than me. Like Mia, if Amy hits first she has a better chance of winning against Thomas.

I turned towards Izzy who was talking to Grace and looking at the boys they were supposed to fight. Izzy was average height and had dark skin that contrasted her pale blue eyes and dark brown hair that has already been dyed at the tips with a light blue. Grace, who stood next to Izzy, was tall and would have made me seem tiny (even though I am). Grace had white-tipped dark brown, almost black, hair that contrasted perfectly with her slightly tan, but naturally pale skin. Grace seemed like a bitch, and Izzy seemed okay, but they both seemed pretty strong and confident.

My gaze once again drifted towards the boys that Izzy and Grace would be fighting, Jack and Oscar, who seemed to be chatting away and glancing at the girls they have to fight. Jack, was tall, but slightly shorter than Grace, and had blond hair that was long and messy as if he just woke up, and I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case. His skin overly tan, as if he spends every single waking second outside. His eyes were a dark brown that contrasted amazingly with his hair. As for Oscar, he was much shorter than Jack but was much more muscular than he was, even though Oscar looked too kind to want to hurt anyone without needing to. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were a green that reminded me so much of Caleb Prior's eyes.

My gaze once again traveled to Alisa and I watched her as she spoke to Alex. They looked afraid to fight each other, and it's common knowledge that they're dating, have been dating since before they came here. They both came from Candor. Alisa has long, dull blond hair and pale skin that made her vibrant blue eyes stand out. She was short compared to the tall ass statue that was Alex who stood right next to her. Alex had chocolate brown skin and dark brown eyes, with short, brown, curly hair. The two seemed to be contemplating what to do because it's quite obvious that they don't want to fight each other and hurt each other, but they have to.

I sighed and drifted towards the punching bags once again and began to assault it, ignoring the fight going on on the mat behind me and fell into my own world full of anger and sadness that I channeled into each punch I threw and each kick I flung. I only stopped once the second bag of the day found its way to the other side of the room with a loud bang. I grumbled and swiftly made my way across the room and dragged the bag back to the hook to see Amar waiting with a slight smirk. I noticed he had rehung the other punching bag I had knocked down earlier and sat, impatiently waiting, for Amar to finish hanging the one I just knocked down.

Suddenly, from the mat in the center, we heard someone shout, "I concede!" And I could only guess it was that boy, Denis, who conceded.

Amar and I turned around to see Eric was still hitting Denis even after he conceded and both of us rushed over, me easily punching Eric with an uppercut as Amar picks up Denis from where he sat, nose bleeding and crooked. "Do you not know what concede means you fucking idiot?" I snarled at a slightly dazed Eric as he tried to get up from his position on the floor. "Concede means to surrender or yield, Denis yielded, Denis surrendered, and that means you don't proceed to fight him, it means that you get off him and be a good sport and help him up." I growled and knelt down, gripping Eric's collar and dragging him off the mat to allow the next pairing to fight, anger fueling my strength, "You do not continue fighting after someone concedes! You just don't do that you fucking idiot! What, did Erudite not teach you what fucking concede even means or were you too dumb to realize?!" I continued snarling as I threw Eric down on a bench, away from the mat. I slapped him, hard, for good measure, leaving him, once again, dazed and slumped over from the strength of both the punch and slap.

"Six, Lauren, you're up! Don't be like Eric and keep fighting after one of you concedes or else I will lower your ranking, I'm doing exactly that to Eric!" Amar calls out as I swiftly and silently as if I was a feather floating in the wind, made my way over to the mat.

I didn't step on straight away, I stood there taking deep breaths to calm myself from the anger that had taken over my body at Eric's cowardice at fighting someone who was already down. I took one last deep breath as my vision was no longer red and stepped onto the mat, quickly getting into the fighting stance in front of Lauren. "Go!" I heard Amar yell, and that was the last thing I heard before Lauren and I started to circle each other like predators stalking their prey. I let the Erudite part of my brain take over and began to remember the many lessons about the points and different parts of the human body. Before Lauren could make a single move to punch or kick me, I had lunged forward and dealt two swift jabs to Laurens throat and a pressure point in her shoulder that easily made her arm go limp. Lauren still fought even with her limp arm dangling at her side; I dodged her sloppy punch to my own shoulder but wasn't fast enough to catch the kick that found itself colliding with the back of my left elbow with all its strength. A loud crack reverberated through the room and many gasped as my arm also went limp at my side. I wanted to scream, but all I let out was a slight groan of pain before getting into my stance once again, letting my left arm hang limply at my side, throbbing with pain.

Lauren and I continued circling each other, both of us with my left arm and her right is limp at our sides and right and left arms up, ready to protect any part of our body that the other attacks. Before Lauren or myself could think, I crouched down and swung my right leg out with as much strength and force I could muster up and let it crash against Lauren's ribs, causing her to fall over with a groan of pain. I swiftly got up and dropped on top of Lauren, pinning her to the ground until she groaned out, "I concede."

I, as quickly as I could with a throbbing arm, got off of Lauren and helped her up, receiving two groans from both of us, though mine much quieter than hers, as my injured arm tensed and Lauren's ribs shook. "Both of you get to the infirmary, now, you look like you're gonna faint," Amar ordered. As Lauren and I clung to each other and limped out of the room, Amar called out to me, "And Six, don't hit someone's pressure point unless it's a real fight, one of you, or even both of you, could have gotten hurt even worse than that!" I left, still clinging to Lauren, with a sharp nod to Amar as we swiftly, but cautiously, made our way to the infirmary.

The nurse at the front gasped in shock when she saw my left arm and Lauren's right arm crippled at our sides as we entered the infirmary. She quickly called another nurse as she guided us to a pair of cots and sat us down, earning a groan from Lauren as she collapsed on the bed. "By the way, you should regain feeling in your arm within the next hour," I stated to Lauren as one nurse checked my left arm and another checked over Lauren's ribs. She just nodded as we sat there, being treated by the two nurses.

The one treating me groaned as she spoke, "We're gonna need a serum from Erudite if you're gonna keep fighting, Six." She stated, "It's a clean break in your elbow and if we don't use the serum it'll take up to at least a month before you can do anything with it." I nodded and sat there patiently as she wrapped my arm in a cast and instructed me on what to do so that nothing happens to it while it heals as we wait for the serum from Erudite.

* * *

A/N:

Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed! Also don't ask me shit about the pressure points of the body n' shit like that cause I don't know anything about any of it, I'm kinda making it up as I go, but maybe I might get something right on occasion? Also, Six is slowly getting over her Anthrophobia! Yay! Let's see what fear takes its place the next time she goes into the simulation! Anyway, hope you guys have a great day! Bye!


	12. Chapter 9 - Why Me?

_**Amar:**_ _"Guys, Kat doesn't own Divergent."_

 _ **Me:**_ _"Thanks, Amar."_

 _ **Amar:**_ _"No problem, now I gotta go save an initiate, cya!"_

 _ **Me:**_ _"Good luck!"_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I suggest you re-read chapters 1, 2, and 8, before reading this because I changed some stuff in chapter 1 that are crucial to bits in this chapter, and I edited chapter 2 cause I realized I didn't make it seem like she was afraid of heights one bit when she jumped off the train and off the roof, and in chapter 8 I just added another pair of people cause I felt like there were too few people in the initiation, but you don't have to read the chapter if you don't wanna. Anywayyyyyy, go re-read those chapters and then come back and read this one. On with the chapter!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Why Me?**_

* * *

 _ **Six:**_

 _I nodded and sat there patiently as she wrapped my arm in a cast and instructed me on what to do so that nothing happens to it while it heals as we wait for the serum from Erudite._

* * *

"Six, wait up!" Someone called to me as I swiftly left the infirmary, my arm in a cast and hung around my neck. I turned around to see it was Lauren, trying to catch up to me with her bruised ribs. I stopped and waited for her to catch up, but didn't speak a word, waiting for her to say whatever it is she had to say to me. "Look, Six, I'm really sorry for not going with you after what Shauna said, but I could tell that she hasn't had any friends who enjoy shopping and fashion as much as she does, and I couldn't just leave her, standing there alone."

I looked at Lauren, my eyebrow raised as if asking, "seriously," before I actually spoke, "Well, at least Shauna has friends, and a boyfriend, meanwhile I didn't even know what it was like to be allowed to speak at a meal without being scolded, until I came here." I laughed humorlessly, "I've never had a friend, aside from my father's co-workers children, but I don't see them as friends. I doubt anyone even cares I left, that I'm gone, they probably only care about how _devastated_ my father is now that his daughter left him for good, but, then again, he probably doesn't care either." I laughed at my crappy childhood and left Lauren, gapping at me. I swiftly made my way through the Dauntless who created a slight path out of respect, most likely having heard of my fight with Lauren earlier, but also probably due to me having only six fears and carrying the record for the least amount of fears that Dauntless has ever seen.

My head snapped back as I heard a slightly familiar, male voice call out to me from the other side of the hall. I looked over to see Zeke, Shauna, a boy that looks a lot like Zeke, a bald girl, and a girl with a very cheery smile looking at me. I swiftly made my way over to Zeke and analyzed the three new people. The boy that looks like Zeke was just slightly shorter but more muscular than Zeke, their cheeky and mischievous grins exactly alike. My gaze moved to the bald girl that seemed to also be studying me. She looked slightly like Shauna, but still very different. Her features were sharp and her brown eyes guarded. She was much taller than me, but everyone's taller than me. My gaze moved to the other girl with the cheery smile, she looked like she could pass as an Amity any day. Her hair was a vibrant blond that contrasted perfectly with her dark brown eyes. Her skin was tan, similar to Shauna's, and her eyes were filled with curiosity and possibly joy at meeting a new person.

My jaw was set and my eyes were guarded, my mouth set into a thin line as I waited for Zeke or someone to introduce me to who these three new people are, and finally, the bald girl spoke, her voice full of sarcasm as she asked, "Aren't you going to introduce us, Zeke?"

The corner of my lips curved slightly, forming a very hidden and guarded smile at the girl's sarcasm. "Right, right," Zeke began, "You already know Shauna, over here we have Lynn, Shauna's younger sister, Uriah, my little bro, and Marlene." He introduced, pointing to each person as they're introduced. Zeke leaned over and whispered directly into my ear, "We all know Mar likes Uri, and Uri likes Mar, but they're too blind to figure it out."

I snickered as Zeke straightened, "We're not actually supposed to be hanging out since it's initiation, but my bro over here is planning a party and needed us to ask me to ask Mom if she's fine with it since it'll have to be at her apartment." Uriah stated, his grin growing wider at the mention of a party, "It's gonna be amazing! Also, what happened to your arm?" He asked, still beaming at the possibility of a party.

"Lauren and I had to fight for training," I begin, "I hit a pressure point in her shoulder that made her arm go limp, and that set her off balance. She tried to kick me in the ribs, but because she was off balance she ended up hitting me directly in the back of my elbow and it broke." I explained nonchalantly as if it didn't matter to me that my elbow was broken.

Lynn snickered at my nonchalance, "How are you gonna fight with a broken elbow?" She questioned, causing everyone else to look at her strangely like she doesn't normally talk or ask questions, let alone listen to the conversation.

I smirked, "I get tomorrow off from training, and by then the Erudite should have sent a serum to the infirmary that'll mend my elbow in time for my next fight."

Everyone around me nodded and we began walking towards the cafeteria, needing some food in our stomachs before we continue anything. "So, how are you liking Dauntless so far?" Zeke asks as we split up with Marlene, Uriah, and Lynn, and headed over to a different table.

"Aside from _someone_ trying to change how I dress, it's great," I glare at Shauna as I sneer 'someone.'

Zeke sighed, "Shauna, we're talking about this later." His go-lucky joyful smile and joy-filled eyes are now full of seriousness. Zeke's voice showed no sign of a joke and neither did his expression.

Shauna sighed as Zeke looking ready to yell at her, and Shauna's eyes glistening with guilt as Lauren took her seat next to Shauna. Lauren noticed the tension around us and began to talk to Shauna about shopping, trying to distract her while Zeke and I sat there silently eating. I still haven't forgiven Lauren, especially not after her excuse as to why she left me for Shauna when she actually had friends and people who care about her. I doubt anyone will care about me, aside from Amar and Tori of course, but I want someone I see as a friend to care about me, not just the two people who I see as parent figures, though it is nice, really nice. As I'm thinking, I begin to poke the dauntless cake that lay in front of me with the fork in hand as my mind drifts to many places. My thoughts began to glide over to the dark depths of my mind as I began to think of my dead mother and abusive father, of the Prior boys who try so hard to help me, and of the many people who don't care.

I'm pulled out my thoughts by Zeke chuckling, "You know, Uri would be completely disgusted at what you did to that poor dauntless cake." I looked back at the cake that now looked like chocolate sludge and shrugged, finally beginning to eat it as Zeke chuckled beside me.

I don't know why, but I picked up a fork full of smushed dauntless cake and flung it at Zeke, laughing as he caught it in his mouth and smirked, eating the piece I flung at him. "It's so on, number gurlll!~" Zeke shrieked like a little girl as we began flinging food at each other, one by one catching the flying bits of food in our mouths and eating them.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone from a nearby table screamed as everyone began to throw their food at whoever they could see.

As I was logging a handful of mashed potato at Zeke, I suddenly spotted Amar and Tori and who had just joined everyone in the cafeteria. I smirked and motioned for Zeke to follow me towards the two who looked in shock at the sight in front of them. He looked at me curiously, but still followed, and we made our way through the field of flying food, throwing food at anyone we can see before we neared Tori and Amar who stood shocked in front of the cafeteria doors and pointed at them, motioning to Zeke to throw some food at Tori. I wound my good arm up and threw a fist full of dauntless cake into Amar's face, just as Zeke did the same to Tori. We cackled and ran before they could register what happened, but I know for sure that they knew I was one of the ones who had thrown the cake at them.

Out of nowhere, a loud shriek pierced the room and everyone instantly froze, turning their heads towards the cafeteria doors to see Jeanine Matthews, the Erudite leader, standing there, covered in all sorts of food, looking disgusted at us all. I couldn't help it and collapsed with laughter as my gaze wandered throughout the cafeteria to see almost every inch of it, almost every inch of every person in it, covered in different assortments of food. Slowly, every Dauntless in the room began to fall over with laughter at the sight in front of them, every bit of themselves and the cafeteria covered in food, an Erudite leader shrieking with disgust, and an initiate on the floor cackling with laughter at everything going on around them.

Jeanine stood in the doorway flicking her hands out in front of her so she could clean them as best as she could, fuming as all the Dauntless members, initiates, and the dependents collapsed on the ground, laughing. I have no idea when, but soon we all managed to calm down enough to stand up and others managed to calm down to the point they were only smiling. I looked around at everyone as they slowly stood back up, food plastered to their clothes and clinging to their hair.

I bent my head down and began to shake it like a dog, flinging pieces of food out of my very dirty, knotted blond hair, either onto the floor, walls, tables, or into the many assortments of people in the cafeteria who were standing around me. Once I finished, I looked up to see many of the Dauntless had followed in my footsteps and, the girls let their hair down and everyone began to shake out all the food, flinging it at each other and at the floors, walls, and tables.

"Everyone clear out the cafeteria, we got some cleaning to do! Go take a shower and initiates get ready for training!" A loud voice boomed over the cafeteria and everyone looked up to see Max standing on the balcony with bits of food clinging to him. "Now!" He screamed, getting everyone to move in as orderly as a line the Dauntless could get into.

I walked beside Zeke with Shauna and Lauren on his other side, laughing quietly at what we had started, as we made our way to our dorms. "That was the best thing I've ever seen happen here in Dauntless, ever!" Zeke laughed as we waved goodbye, splitting up, Lauren and I going to the transfer dorms and Zeke and Shauna towards the Dauntless-born dorms.

Lauren and I drifted into the transfer dorms, towards our beds. I grabbed a black shirt with a sweetheart neckline, black sweatpants with the Dauntless Symbol down the side, my undergarments, and a vest before silently making my way to the infirmary so I could get help from the nurses with taking a shower with my cast on. "Ah, Six! Showers, correct?" A chirpy receptionist asked as I entered the infirmary, nodding, "Alright! Oh and Six, that serum for your arm came much faster than we expected so you'll have to stay the night!" She informed as she called for another nurse to help me with the shower.

* * *

 _ **\An hour later/**_

I sighed and laid in the cot as one of the nurses worked on getting my arm ready for the serum from Erudite. I didn't pay attention to what she was doing, I just let my mind wander to what I'll be doing tomorrow and what I should practice on, as well as who I'll be fighting next. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the incessant tapping of the Nurse as she tried to get my attention.

I looked at her and she stated, "This'll take about eight hours to heal your elbow and another hour for the pain to die down to a dull ache."

I nodded and let my mind drift off again until I felt the slight pinch of a needle as the nurse injected the healing serum into my arm. The serum slowly made me drowsy and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _ **\Nine Hours Later/**_

 _ **(A/N: I'm not writing about nine hours of Six being in excruciating pain + medication induced sleep while her bone gets fixed with a serum that's as painful as the bone regrowth potion in Harry Potter)**_

I sighed in relief as the excruciating pain finally subsided to a dull ache in my arm. I called for one of the nurses, it was already late so the night-shift had started, as I was instructed to do once the pain receded. The nurse unwrapped the cast from my arm and checked it to make sure nothing else was wrong with my arm and that nothing else happened to it while it spent six hours healing with the help of a serum from Erudite. I sighed in content as the nurse finally left after stating that nothing else was wrong with my arm and that I'd be able to go back to training in the morning.

I sat there, thinking for another hour before grumbling and getting up, unable to sleep for the next, maybe eight hours, I have left before I have to get up for training. I sighed and carefully pushed myself up and out of the cot, stretching my left arm that had just recently been freed from the confinements of the restricting cast. I carefully stretched until the tension was released from my shoulders, my left arm, and my legs, causing me to sigh in content at the feeling of my relaxed muscles. I slowly, gingerly, and silently made my way through the infirmary until I spotted a receptionist on the night shift sat at her desk, quietly snoring with her head resting on the messy, file covered desk that also held a single computer.

I finally took a look around the infirmary, spotting many chairs alongside the walls, as well as multiple counters where you could sign into the infirmary from. Each counter was cluttered with files and computers that were most likely filled with all the infirmary visits of the Dauntless, as well as other medical files to deal with their health. Hanging on the walls were many posters that held Dauntless phrases and pictures of previous Dauntless prodigies. The walls were also painted with the Dauntless symbol and the words, "Be Brave."

I casually strode out of the infirmary, not wanting to stay in the silent room any longer. My guard was up as I slowly walked through the compound, tense with the odd feeling of something bad that was going to happen soon. I walked at a slow, leisure pace, thinking about the Priors and how they're doing and how well the boys would have matured by now. I can only imagine how tall Tobias is by now, probably a head taller than me, even when I am two years older. I have a feeling he'll choose Dauntless. He may be smart, he may be selfless, and he may be honest and a little bit kind when he needs to be, but I've seen how insanely brave he is, and how free he wants to be. I sigh, thinking, _I've had to hide for years, but hiding ends now_. I'm going to show Dauntless what I'm made of. _Except if they find out I'm divergent, well rip me_ , another thought interrupted me and I sighed once again, realizing how much danger I will be in if someone ever found out I'm divergent. Though I doubt anyone suspects much, I've only shown bravery, and selflessness throughout the days I've been here already. Brave for standing up to Eric and winning my fight. Brave for facing my Androphobia, as well as my fear of heights. Brave for defying Marcus - though others would think it's cowardice, I believe it's bravery because cowardice would mean I forever let him dictate my life, and I will never let that happen. Brave for teaching Eric a lesson. Selfless for helping Amar. Selfless for… well… I haven't shown much selflessness… I'm more selfish than anything, but hey, you can't blame me, especially with my crappy childhood. I sighed, lost in my thoughts as I lent against the railing of the chasm, not even realizing until now that I had arrived here.

Suddenly, I heard whispered voices of… two men and a woman…? As they neared towards where I stood. I tensed up, body on high alert and waiting for whatever could be happening. Soon, I felt a hand tightly grip my shoulder and I spun around, instantly flinging a fist into the temple of my attacker, causing them to release a slight groan as they toppled over. Every bit of my body was high on alert, full of adrenaline as two more figures appeared, one much shorter than the other, but slightly taller than myself. I instantly recognized them. Amy and Eric. They saw the body crumpled on the floor in front of me and their eyes widened with shock, but they quickly recovered. The two quickly ran towards me, but I was already ready for their attack. Each step they took, each move they made, were the telltale signs of what they would do next, and how they would attack. Amy took quick, but short steps forward, slowly crouching at each step she took, indicating that she was going to try to sweep my feet out from under me. Eric took slow, but large steps forward, indicating that he was going to punch me when he gets close enough.

I didn't let either of them make a move, quick as fox, before anyone could think, I lunged towards Amy, the one closer to me and punched her directly in the nose with as much strength as I could muster, hearing the sickening crack and shriek of pain that escaped her as she clutched her now broken nose. I could feel Eric behind me, and as he reached his arm out to punch me, I ducked, dodging his failed attempt to hit my temple, and grabbed his arm, flipping him over me with the help of his momentum and my adrenalin rush. Eric landed with a loud thud, but before I could react to the new presence behind me, I felt someone grab my arms and cover my mouth with one hand. I ignored the thoughts in my mind, screaming at me about this being very unhygienic as I bit down hard on the hand clenched around my mouth.

I didn't let go of the hand in my mouth until the metallic taste of blood filled my tastes and a scream of pain emitted from my new attacker as he/she ripped their hand away from my mouth. The person behind me had a tight grip around my wrists, keeping them behind my back, but now that my mouth was free from the newly bleeding hand of my attacker, I let out a sharp scream as to alert any nearby Dauntless, in search for help as I watched the figure of Eric slowly stand up from his place lying on the floor of the bridge above the chasm.

"You just had to make this difficult, didn't you, Stiff?" He asked, practically growling at me as he rubbed near his temple, probably relieving the pain from when I had punched him.

I snickered, "Of course I did, I never make anything easy for anyone I despise!" I answered with an amused smirk. I started to hear multiple pairs footsteps, light, but fast, as they sprinted towards where I was. "You see, you're a real idiot for an Erudite," I stated as I bent forward, using the unsteady weight of the other man who stood behind me, clasping my arms behind my back, and flung him over, slamming him into Eric.

I stretched out my wrists as the footfalls came louder and louder as whoever was rushing over, came closer. Eric groaned from where he lay underneath the now unconscious body that I threw at him. I snickered as three figures finally appeared at the end of the hallway. One of them started to clap in astonishment as they noticed that there were four figures on the bridge, three of which were unconscious or unable to get up, while I stood there, smirking above them.

"Yo, Six! What happened?" The clapping figure called out and I instantly recognized it as Amar. The three figures moved forward, and I finally was able to see that the three people were Max, Amar, and Tori.

I greeted the tattoo artist, trainer, and leader, as they come over to see the bruised bodies of Amy, Eric, and who I could now tell, was Alex, "Well, I was just thinking and these three decided to try to ambush me. They're complete idiots, I heard them coming before they even arrived." I laughed, "They tried a sneak attack me, but I could hear them from a mile away."

Amar snickered, "Looks like your training paid off. Any of them still awake?" Amar asked as a groan emitted from both Eric and Alex as Alex woke up and tried to get up, accidentally hitting a bruise on Eric and disrupting a bruise of his own. "Well, that answers that. What about her?" He asked, turning towards the still crumpled body of Amy.

"Knocked her out with one hit, but those two didn't want to stay down." I waved my hand towards Amy's body and then towards Alex and Eric, tangled atop each other. The three nodded, accepting what I said as the hard, cold truth.

Max sighed, "Well, we'll have to put them under truth serum to find out what they planned to do and why." He stated and then ordered everyone, "Amar come help me with these two, Six, help Tori get Amy to the infirmary, we also gotta get you checked out too."

We all nodded and Amar moved towards Max, lifting Alex's body off Eric's and Max picking up Eric's body as the initiate tried to struggle, but they were much weaker than the leader and trainer. I moved towards Tori and helped her gently pick up Amy's unconscious body and we all moved towards the infirmary where I had originally come from. We walked in relative silence that was occasionally filled with the pained groans and grunts from Eric and Alex as the bruises on their bodies were disrupted as the leader and instructor carried them away.

Once again, I entered the infirmary and split off from Tori as she dropped Amy onto a cot while Amar and Max did the same with the boys. I moved towards the Dauntless woman who still sat, asleep at her desk and slammed my hands onto it, causing a loud thump to reverberate through the room and startle the receptionist awake. "Huh? Wha-?" She stuttered before noticing me, and as she looked at me, I gestured towards the three adults standing above two bruised initiates and one unconscious initiate, glaring at the two awake ones.

She stared for a second before calling two nurses on their night-shift and standing up. I followed her back towards Tori, Max, and Amar, but noticed Tori motioning for me to go over to her, so I did. "Are you okay?" Was the first thing she asked me when I stepped up beside her. I nodded, and she continued, "What about your back?" She asked that one much more quietly than she had asked the other one.

"Oh, I didn't even think about my back. I didn't feel anything at all while I fought them," I answered thoughtfully, not feeling any pain while I moved and not recalling any pain at all.

Tori nodded, "Let's go to a different room and get that checked out." I nodded in agreement and we snuck away from the boys and nurses and slowly made our way towards the room I had woken up in.

I sat down on the cot and turned around, carefully pulling my shirt off after taking off the vest. I also pulled off my sports bra and sat there as Tori carefully unwrapped my back.

She gasped, "Wow, you're back is full of scars of course, but everything's healed. I think the serum sped up the healing process for every injury you had…" She whispered in astonishment. "I still have to take out the stitches, so wait here, I'm going to get the stuff I need." She continued before leaving. I pulled on my bra and a vest while I waited for her, just in case someone came inside.

Not even two minutes later, did someone enter the room, and I turned around and sighed with relief to see that it was just Amar. "I'm guessing Tori's checking out your back?" He asked as he came in. I nodded, "How is it?"

"Completely healed. The serum helped everything heal, though I still have the scars. Tori just went to get some stuff to take out the previous stitches she had put in." I explained, watching as Amar closed the door and made his way over to the bed.

Amar nodded, "Well when she gets back, I'll leave, but I do have a question." Amar paused and looked at me, I nodded, indicating for him to keep going, "Why did those three attack you at the chasm?" He finally asked.

I shrugged, "Jealousy maybe? Fear? They saw what I did to Lauren's arm with just one hit, they're probably afraid of what I could do to them and jealous they don't know how to do it." I answered, allowing the Erudite in my brain to take over as I explained what I believed.

He nodded in understanding, "That's true, I also have another question. What were your aptitudes?" He asked, "I know you're… that… Tori told me. I'm going to protect you, but I need to know your aptitudes."

I sighed, "Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite, Amity, and Candor. " I answered softly, causing him to gape at me in shock.

"I didn't think it was possible to have an aptitude for all five… the largest aptitude we've ever seen was two…" Amar whispered, "This is gonna be hard to hide, but we'll make do. I promise you, Six, that Tori and I will do everything we can to protect you."

I nodded and watched Amar as he thought, though we were both interrupted by the door opening. We each sighed in relief when we saw that it was just Tori coming back with the things she needed to pull out my stitches. Amar silently got up and left as Tori made her way over, and once he was out of the room I pulled off the vest and my bra, allowing Tori to have full access to the scars on my back. We didn't talk, she just worked, numbing my back first before carefully pulling out the stitches. It took about half an hour to pull out all the stitches and then I got dressed once again.

"You know, in the morning, if you're feeling up to it, we could get to work on that tattoo of yours." She stated as she cleaned up the tools used to pull out my stitches. I nodded, wanting to get to work on the tattoo as quickly as possible. "Alright, let's go back out and see what Max has planned for those initiates who decided it was a good idea to attack you."

I nodded and we left the room together, making our way towards Amar and Max who stood above the three initiates who were now all unconscious, arguing. "She can't stay in the dorms, not with them there anyway. I know you want to publicly shame them, but leaving Six in that room with them for the remainder of initiation?! Are you insane!?" We could hear Amar yell, and if it was any leader aside from Max, well Amar would probably be factionless by now.

"What are you planning, Max?" Tori called out, cutting into the argument before it could get any worse than yelling. We had made our way to stand right in front of the two men. I kept my distance from Max and stayed close to Tori. Max may have been one of the people to have saved me, but it doesn't mean I'll be able to completely trust him, and I may trust Amar, but I trust Tori more than anything.

Max sighed, "Publicly shame the three, after initiation, and then kick them out of Dauntless. Make them factionless even if they made it through initiation. Make them think they got away with what they did, and then shame them in front of everyone. No one will respect them, no matter their ranking. They deserve it. It's uncalled for, attacking another initiate just 'cause they're better than you. I proposed that Six stays in the dorms with them, but Amar doesn't agree."

Amar growled, "I'm not letting her stay with those damn initiates, especially if this isn't all they're capable of. I'm not risking her getting hurt again."

Tori nodded in agreement, "I'm with Amar on this, she's not staying in the dorms with them anymore. She may be strong, but what if they try something while she sleeps?" Tori questioned.

Max finally relented, "Then she's staying with you, Amar." He stated, but I shrunk back, further into Tori's side, and both Amar and Tori noticed.

"She's staying with Tori," Amar stated, finality in his voice, and I relaxed slightly, still wary of how to act around Max, and even Amar, slightly.

Max growled, "And why can't she stay with you?" Clearly, getting annoyed that Amar was constantly defying him at the moment.

I finally spoke up, "I have Androphobia, a fear of men, though, for me, it's just older men. It may be better when I'm around Amar, and I may trust him, but that doesn't mean my fear is any less severe." I explained as best as I could, "And I know for a fact that after what they did -" I motioned towards the sleeping boys on the cot, "- my fear's definitely going to be worse than it was last time, and I don't think either of us thought that would happen." I said, speaking much more than I normally do, and causing the three adults to look at me in shock, not having heard me speak very much in the past few days I've been here.

Max groaned and finally conceded, seeing reasoning as to why I shouldn't stay in the dorms and can't stay with Amar. "Fine, fine, why do you go and pack your stuff, I'll get you a spare key to Tori's apartment in the meantime. Also, the nurses and receptionists on duty right now, know to make sure these three don't leave." He informs and orders as we all get up to leave, Tori and I walking side by side as we move to the dorms and Max and Amar splitting off from us, Max heading up to his office or to get a key to Tori's apartment and Amar, most likely heading to his own apartment to sleep.

As we walked, I began to think, finally noticing how whenever I'm in the dorm rooms, I haven't had a single nightmare, but the one time I fell asleep at Amar's apartment, I had a nightmare. I think it may be my subconscious trying to keep my nightmares under control, trying to keep my secret a secret for as long as I possibly can. I think my subconscious knows who I can and can't trust, so it blocks out my nightmares around those who I can't trust, but seems to let loose around those I can. It is possible that my subconscious is choosing people to trust, and Amar and Tori are those people it has chosen.

I pulled out of my thoughts by Tori's hand as she set it down on my shoulder. We had reached the dorms and both of us had just realized how late it was. "Stay quiet and move quickly, we'll get everything packed and you'll be moved into my apartment before anyone here realizes a thing." She suggested, and that's exactly what we did.

We snuck into the dorms and gathered my few things into two boxes and a couple bags that had been thrown under my bed. We quickly folded my black clothes and I made sure I still had my mother's necklace around my neck and sighed with relief when I noticed I still had it on even after the fight over the chasm. Tori and I gingerly made our way out of the dorms, each carrying a box and one, large bag, and made our way to Tori's apartment.

We quickly made it to the apartment and entered, no longer bothering to be quiet seeing as most of the members around here are still awake and quite loud. We made our way into the guest room of Tori's apartment that will, for the time being, be my room, and dropped the boxes and bags inside.

"Hey, Tori?" I called out to Tori as we began to unpack my clothes, receiving a grunt in reply, so I continued, "Do you like Amar?" I asked, my voice sounding innocent, but if she could see me right now, she'd see a mischievous glint in my eyes.

I heard a choked noise coming from across the room where Tori was, as she spluttered in chock to my question. She finally answered, her voice soft and laced with a bit of sadness as she said, "It wouldn't matter if I did."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, peeking my head out of the drawer I had been organizing. The sight I saw on the other side of the room was something I definitely didn't expect. Tori had pulled herself from the closet she had been putting some of my shoes into and now sat on the bed, her face sullen and caked with a layer of sadness. I stood up from the drawer and made my way over, sitting next to her. I hesitantly wrapped one arm around her waist in a half hug and waited for her to speak.

"He likes guys… Plus, I'm more of a sister to him…" She finally said, her voice cracking as she spoke, "He dated my brother anyway, and Georgie may be dead, but Amar hasn't gotten over him… I can see it in his eyes…" Tori's eyes filled with tears as she spoke of her dead brother.

I sighed and full on hugged Tori. It broke me to see her break and I feel so bad for bringing up the topic of her liking Amar. "I'm sorry I said anything…" I whispered softly into her ear as we held each other like sisters would when they need one another, like a mother and a daughter would when they needed each other… Like I would hold my mother and my mother would hold me… This thought caused tears to spring to my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away, not wanting Tori to see me cry.

"Let's just… got to sleep," Tori finally suggested after a few more minutes, as we untangled ourselves from each other's embrace, both our eyes now dry and showed no trace of having been full of tears just minutes ago.

I nodded and we bid each other goodnight as Tori made her way to her room and I pushed the empty bags and boxes off my new bed and pulled myself under the covers. Allowing myself to fall into the warm embrace of the sheets covering me and the mattress cradling me as I drifted off to sleep, thinking of Amar and Tori and how amazing they've been to me through these past few days of being here.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I'm sorry? I know I had said that I'd upload randomly and that I'd always have at least 5 chapters done before I uploaded a new one, but that kinda got thrown out the window. I'm really sorry this took so long to get out, it's just been a strange week. I had to write an essay for school and then in _gym _we did volleyball and I kept getting hit by the ball (Fuck my luck) and there's also the fact that whenever I was motivated to write I couldn't write. Like, I was motivated to write in school, but I couldn't write in school because like, it's school and I doubt they'd very much like me ignoring the lesson in favor of writing a fanfic, and I also get motivated to write when I'm comfortable and I'm always comfortable in bed, but I'm too lazy to go to bed until it's too late for me to write, and then I also get motivated at weird places where I don't have the tools to write, so like I'm really sorry this didn't come out any earlier. I kept getting motivated in strange places where I didn't even have wifi or my_ chromebook _;-; Again, I'm sorry, and please don't expect chapters at certain times, I hate putting down set times I need to have things done cause I just disappoint myself by either not getting it done or getting it done and it ending up being crap, so I'd rather have a good and done chapter instead of a crappy chapter that's not even done being uploaded. Anyway, have a great day!_


	13. Chapter 10 - Trouble in Paradise

_**Me:**_ _"Ezekiel!~ You know what to say!_

 _ **Zeke:**_ _"Kat doesn't own Divergent! Her name's not Veronica and it's nowhere near Veronica! And stop calling me Ezekiel, woman!"_

 _ **Me:**_ _"Thanks, Ezekiel!" *Laughs*_

 _ **Zeke:**_ _"Whatever! I have to go talk to Shauna. I'll cya later!"_

 _ **Me:**_ _"Baiiiii!~"_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Trouble in Paradise**_

* * *

 _ **Six:**_

 _I nodded and we bid each other goodnight as Tori made her way to her room and I pushed the empty bags and boxes off my new bed and pulled myself under the covers. Allowing myself to fall into the warm embrace of the sheets covering me and the mattress cradling me as I drifted off to sleep, thinking of Amar and Tori and how amazing they've been to me through these past few days of being here._

* * *

 _ **Zeke's POV (Late at night)**_

I sighed and left the bathroom in the Dauntless-born initiate dorms. I was dressed in a casual, semi-tight black t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, my hair, wet and clinging to my forehead. I made my way over to the cot where Shauna sat. She had taken a shower before I did and was dressed in a black vest, opened enough to see her sports bra underneath, and a pair of tight, yet stretchy, leggings. Her hair was still wet but hung in a loose ponytail atop her head.

"Shauna," I said, gaining her attention as her head shot up to look at me. "Can we talk outside?" I asked, not wanting to the other initiates to hear everything we're about to talk about.

She nodded and we slowly made our way out of the dorms, my mind racing with everything. I'm honestly getting sick and tired of Shauna trying to change everyone's way of dressing, and this is the last straw. Six is our new friend, and someone who came from Abnegation, yet Shauna seemed to think that she would instantly change the way she dressed and the way she grew up, and this isn't the first time. I've seen her do this to other girls she befriended, and I've seen them leave her because of her attitude. I honestly feel bad for what I'm about to do, and I know Shauna has problems with abandonment, but I can't stand it anymore.

"Zekey-bear?" Shauna asked softly, using a nickname she gave me years ago and pulled me out of my racing thoughts. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

I sighed, "There's no easy way to say this, Shauna, and I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Whenever you take someone shopping with you, you expect them to listen to your fashion advice, and you expect them to change from what they were always comfortable with. I'm tired of it, Shauna. I can't handle it anymore, and I need a break from this… from _us_ …" I began, my natural go-lucky and cheery attitude, replaced with one full of seriousness. "You need to figure yourself out, you need to figure out your priorities, and you need to figure out what you want in life. Your priorities are all out of whack, Shauna, you think fashion and shopping are more important than anything, but right now, fashion doesn't matter, it doesn't matter what you wear… You're terrible at fighting, yet you don't practice to get better, you focus more on your outfits than on what you need in life…" I continued my voice slowly breaking and my eyes welling with slight tears as I say, "Shauna… I… I'm breaking up with you… Maybe… maybe when you figure out what you want with life, and when initiation ends… then maybe we can be together again…"

 _I can't handle this,_ I think as I watch Shauna's eyes fill with tears and the tears start to spill. _I can't handle this_ , I think as I quickly turn away and run. _I can't handle this_ , I think as I run through the compound and towards Tori's apartment. She's normally always awake by now and she's always open to talk to someone or to let them stay if they need it. _Tori can help_ , I think as tears start running down my cheeks. I feel broken and guilty for the pain I just caused Shauna, but I had to do it. I'm under too much stress. I can't handle a girlfriend while initiation is happening, especially a girlfriend who doesn't seem to care if she makes it or not. _Tori can help_ , I kept thinking as I raced to her apartment. Tori's always been like a second mother to Uri and me, she was always there for us when our mom was busy as a fence guard, and she was always there for us when our dad died. Tori helped my mom take care of Uri and me when we were little kids and she's always been better at understanding our odd emotions and behaviors than anyone else because of how often she took care of us.

I quickly knocked on Tori's apartment door and heard a groan coming from inside, and then someone shouted, their voice full of sleep, "Can you get the door!?" It sounded like Tori, and she must have someone over right now. I just have to hope it's Amar, she and he are the only people I trust enough to witness me like this, emotionally drained and tears falling from my face.

I was taken aback when I saw Six open the door, and she seemed just as shocked to see me. She quickly snapped to her senses when she realized that I was crying and that something had to be wrong. Six quickly ushered me into the apartment and sat me down on the couch while shouting for Tori to get up and come out to the living room. I couldn't entirely comprehend what was happening around me, all I could see was Shauna's heartbroken face and tear-filled eyes as I told her I was breaking up with her. I felt a pair of familiar arms encircle me and I collapsed into them, sobbing silently. I could hear Tori and Six talking and shouting across the apartment at each other until I felt an extra hand rest on my shoulder and another press a hot mug of what I could only hope was ginger tea into my hands that lay in my lap.

I was slowly pulled out of my thoughts about what I did to Shauna by the soothing circles Tori was rubbing into my back and by the calming arms that wrapped around me. I was pulled from my thoughts by a soft voice that whispered, "What happened?" It wasn't Tori's voice though, it was Six, and she sounded genuinely worried, though unsure of what to do to help.

I mumbled, "I broke up with Shauna," into Tori's shoulder as she pressed me closer to her and into a tighter hug. I told Tori what Shauna had been doing because I didn't know who else to go to and she knows what happened and she knows that this time it was the last straw.

"Did she…?" Tori whispered into my ear and I slightly nodded. She didn't have to finish the sentence. I already know she was going to ask if she tried to change someone again.

I heard Tori sigh and I heard Six speak, "Let's get him to the guest room, he can stay there for the night. I'll sleep on the couch," I didn't understand what she meant by her sleeping on the couch, but I was too emotionally drained to comprehend much. I know Tori tried to protest, but Six wouldn't have it, "He needs the comfort of an actual bed more than I do, Tori, and you know I'm right."

I heard Tori sigh once again and I felt a pair of hands pull the mug of tea out of my hands and I heard them set it down. I felt an extra pair of hands pull me up from where I sat and steered me towards the all too familiar guest room. It used to be someone's room entirely, Tori used to have a roommate, but no one knows what happened to them, not even Tori. Ever since, the room has been used as a guest room, for people to stay over if they need to, and I know for a fact that I've been here more than anyone.

I felt someone push me down onto the comfy and all too familiar bed and pulled the covers over me. I heard two people softly whisper, "Goodnight Zeke," before the door shut and my eyes closed and I drifted off to a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Please don't be mad? I know Shauna and Zeke are supposed to be dating, but I have a really good plot for this, okay? Don't judge. And I'm sorry the chapter was so short, but the last chapter was really long and I'm not very good at writing from a guys perspective, nor am I good at writing about heartbreak. K? I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for the people out there that cried, and tbh I almost myself cried while writing this chapter so I'm sorry for the people who are like me and cry for things like these. K? Anyway, hope you enjoyed, have a nice day!_


	14. Chapter 11 - Nightmare

_**Six:**_ _"We all know by now that Ka doesn't on Divergent!"_

 _ **Me:**_ _"Thanks Sixxy!"_

 _ **Six:**_ _"Don't call me Sixxy. Anyway, I gotta go wake up, cya!"_

 _ **Me:**_ _"Have fun! Baiiii~"_

* * *

 _ **Guest:**_ _I'm really glad that you love the story, also, to answer your question, I plan on writing a chapter or two (not sure how many yet) of the year after Six's initiation and then skip to about the day before Tobias's ceremony._

 _ **Anyway, on with the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Nightmare**_

* * *

 _ **Zeke:**_

 _I felt someone push me down onto the comfy and all too familiar bed and pulled the covers over me. I heard two people softly whisper, "Goodnight Zeke," before the door shut and my eyes closed and I drifted off to a peaceful and dreamless sleep._

* * *

I sighed as I jolted awake from a silent nightmare, just to hear a knock on the door. I heard Tori groan out from her room, "Can you get the door?" Her voice thick with sleep, most likely having been woken by the loud knock.

I grudgingly got up and left the guest room, and made my way to the front door. I opened the door and was taken aback when I saw Zeke standing there, but I went into overdrive when I noticed that he was crying and tears were just streaming down his face. His eyes were so full of pain and guilt. I grabbed his arm and gently pulled him inside, closing the door and placing my hand on his back and gingerly steered him towards the couch while shouting for Tori to get up and come out here.

I settled Zeke on the couch and sighed with relief when Tori finally came out. I'm not entirely sure of how to comfort someone, so I let Tori do all the work with holding him and trying to keep him calm. "What tea does he like?" I called out to Tori as I rummaged through her small kitchen, finding a kettle and tea bags.

"Ginger!" She called back, still cradling Zeke and whispering soothing words to him as he silently sobbed into her shoulder.

I quickly made a mug of ginger tea and made my way over to Zeke. I placed a hand on his shoulder a squeezed it tightly before letting go and gently pushing the warm mug into his hands. "What happened?" I asked him softly as I gingerly sat down on the coffee table behind me but in front of the pair.

"I broke up with Shauna," Zeke mumbled into Tori's shoulder and began to sob a little harder. Tori pressed him closer to her, into a tighter hug and I watched them whisper to each other as if Tori knows something to why he broke up with his new ex and what entirely happened.

I watched as Tori sighed and watched Zeke slump over into her just a little more, so I finally spoke up, "Let's get him to the guest room, he can stay there for the night. I'll sleep on the couch." I stated, and before Tori could argue back, I continued, "He needs the comfort of an actual bed more than I do, Tori, and you know I'm right."

Tori shot me a glare, but conceded, knowing that I was right. We carefully maneuvered Zeke off Tori and into the guest room. I quickly fixed the covers and moved some of the boxes and bags out of the way and Tori laid him down on the bed. I tucked him in and we turned to leave the room. We reached the door and turned off the light and left, but not before whispering a quiet, "Goodnight Zeke," into the air as Zeke drifted off into a hopefully peaceful sleep.

We silently shut the door before moving to Tori's room, but I didn't let her start handing me a blanket and pillow for the couch before I asked, "Why did Zeke break up with Shauna?" Tori looked ready to lie, but I gave her a look that said her I-know-you-know-and-if-it-has-something-to-do-with-me -I-have-to-know

Tori sighed, "Did Shauna ever try to force you to change your clothing style?" She asked, I didn't understand how that mattered, but I nodded. She groaned, "Shauna has a problem with trying to force anyone and everyone to change their style, and Zeke's been getting really frustrated with her for it. It's not just the girls she does it to, she does it to some guys too and Zeke ends up with the complaints. He broke up with her because he's done with her attitude. She's terrible at fighting, but she cares more about how she and everyone around her looks than she does about if she'll make it through or not." Tori continued, "It was her last straw, and you and Lauren were the last ones to go shopping with her, and the fact she tried to make you change was what set Zeke off."

I nodded, "Then why does he look guilty and extremely sad that he had to break up with her?" I questioned.

"Shauna has abandonment issues and Zeke knows about it, hell anyone close to her knows about it and why. I'm not going to explain why, that's up to her, but she's always afraid of being abandoned." Tori explained, "He feels guilty because he abandoned her even with the knowledge of her issues, and he's extremely sad because Shauna is the first person out his family that he loved more than anything in the world."

I sighed and nodded, "Alright, by the way, two things. One, I leave early morning for a jog every day, so don't freak out if I'm gone early, and two, I'm sorry if I wake you up with any nightmares over the next couple of weeks I'll be staying here for initiation," I apologize in advance to what I know is going to happen.

Tori nodded, "Alright, and it's fine, don't worry about it. Let's just get to sleep," She yawned, handing me two blankets and a pillow before ushering me out of her room.

I yawned and moved to the couch in the center of the living room. I placed the pillow up against the arm-rest and laid down, pulling the cover tightly over myself. I laid there for quite some time before sleep took over, but sadly, it wasn't peaceful at all.

 _\Nightmare: Begin/_

 _I slowly walked through the streets of Abnegation, on my way home from the Aptitude test. I groaned inside my head as I knew what was going to happen, so I mentally sped up the scene, taking control of as much of it as I could. The scene sped up and I quickly made my way to Marcus' home, arriving at the steps before slowing everything back to a normal pace._

 _I gingerly entered the room, blocking out all the sounds as the nightmare-memory continued. Everything that had actually happened, happened. I went through my treasure, tried to lie my way out of having the chair in the way, and then getting beat for lying._

 _While Marcus was beating, I started to scream, the pain too much to ignore. I curled up into a fetus-position before I started to hear someone shouting, "Six! Wake up!" I looked around, confused. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it, and I was confused because no one was there during the beating, no one is ever there._

 _\Nightmare: End/_

I bolted upright, a scream escaping me as the pain finally receded and I fell back, curling up into a ball as I lay on Tori's couch, tears escaping me. I felt arms encircle my slight frame, but I flinched away, causing whoever it was to pull back, as if hurt.

"Six…" A female voice whispered, "Open your eyes, Six, you're safe…" she whispered as her arms once again tried to encircle my frame, and this time, I let her.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Tori had set me upright and pulled me to her chest as I cried. Suddenly, I felt a hand be placed on my shoulder, but still fresh out of my nightmare, I flinched away and curled closer into Tori.

"Don't touch her, not yet anyway," I hear Tori say, "Let her calm down from the nightmare first, then you can, but only slight touches, okay, Zeke?" She explains as I take deep and steady breathes, calming my shaking body and whipping my tears that have finally stopped falling.

I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder once again, but this time, I didn't flinch away. I looked up to see the concerned and worried gazes of both Zeke and Tori staring down at me, and I burst into tears, not used to anyone actually caring about me. The wave of tears startled the two, but after a second, Tori pulled us both onto the couch and pulled me closer to her. I felt Zeke's hand disappear, but then after a moment, I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me tight. I cried even more as the grips of both Zeke and Tori tightened as if they were trying to protect me from whatever they could.

It took me a moment, but I managed to regain control of my breathing and tears and let myself relax into the comforting arms of my friend and motherly figure. "Can you get her some tea?" I heard Tori whisper.

Before Zeke could move, I mumbled, "Hot chocolate," still too weak and tired to speak any louder, but I could hear them both chuckle, indicating that they heard me. I felt Zeke pull away and could hear the oven being turned on and after a while, I heard the whistle of the boiling water in the kettle. I heard Zeke rummage around before it went silent in the kitchen, him most likely having found what he needs. After about a minute, I felt the warm mug of chocolate being pressed into my hands that I had wrapped around my legs when I curled up into their embrace earlier. I nodded a weak nod in thanks and took a slow sip, relishing in the burning sensation of the hot chocolate against my mouth.

"What happened, Six?" I heard Zeke's concerned voice murmur and heard Tori sigh. I know he has to know, but I'm not sure if I can tell him myself.

I looked up at Tori and she sighed again, knowing that I couldn't explain, but that she can answer for me. "Zeke, you can't speak any of this to anyone, aside from Six, Amar, and myself about what I'm about to tell you," Tori stated and waited for Zeke to promise.

"I won't, I promise," he whispered, looking at me with concern, and slight fear that I might break down again.

Tori sighed before beginning to explain. She explained to him how I was abused by my own father for years and that I have nightmares of those many nights. Tori explained to him how I have scars coating my back from the years and years of being whipped and how I have slight Androphobia because of it. She explained about my mother's death and how I haven't felt any form of love since her death. Tori explained everything she knew while I stared down at the mug in my lap and took occasional sips. She told him everything she knew while I tried to keep myself from crying because of my experiences and because I fear Zeke, one of my only friends, might leave me forever and look at me with disgust.

Once Tori finished her explanation on my life, I heard Zeke growl, "I'm going to kill that man. No one deserves to go through that, no one." I shrunk into Tori more as Zeke spoke, the angered tone Zeke held reminding me too much of the angered tone that Marcus would always use while beating me and while speaking to me in the privacy of his home.

"Zeke," Tori growled in a stern tone, warning him to even out his tone and rid himself of the anger before anything happens to me, but she was too late and I was pulled into a flashback.

 _\Flashback: Begin/_

 _I had just been beaten by my father for the day and finished cleaning my blood off the floor after bandaging my wounds. I startled when I heard the enraged shout of Marcus as he yelled at me to come down._

" _What is this!?" He shouted once I reached the bottom floor, pointing towards a red spot on the polished wood that I must have missed while I cleaned, "I told you to clean up your mess you filthy, useless, idiot!" He growled._

 _I already knew what was going to happen, so I moved closer to my so-called father and pulled off my shirt, kneeling down in front of him with my back facing him. I sat there, waiting for the first lashing, but before I could feel any pain, everything went dark…_

 _\Flashback: End/_

I shot forward once again, as the flashback finally ended, and I once again curled into a ball and cried, trying to push the memory away. I felt two pairs of arms encircle me as I cried and I let them, too weak and tired to think against it. I could hear two voices whispering to me, one male and one female, telling me to calm down and I slowly recognized them once more. Zeke and Tori. They held me as I calmed myself down again and they held me as I whipped my tears.

Zeke finally spoke up, "There's no point going to sleep again, we have an hour before training." He stated, looking at the time and then back at me.

I sighed and nodded, finally getting myself under control. "I'm going to take a shower then get some breakfast and then go on a jog. Wanna join?" I asked, my voice surprisingly steady even after my crying fits from earlier.

Zeke smiled and nodded as I got up, making my way to the guest room where Zeke slept. I opened a drawer and pulled out some black undergarments, sweatpants, a tank top, and vest before making my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, once again thankful for the limited time we had for showers in Abnegation and got dressed, wrapping my hair in my towel as I left the bathroom, having already brushed my teeth.

"Damn, you're fast," Zeke complimented as I left the bathroom, towel still in my hair as I made my way back to the guest room. I just nodded to him in acknowledgment as I continued into the bedroom.

I ducked my head down and rubbed my hair as dry as possible before throwing the towel onto the bed and pulling out a hair tie, swiftly and easily tying my hair into a tight, high ponytail before leaving the bedroom. I nodded to Zeke and shouted goodbye to Tori before we left the apartment side by side. I let Zeke lead the way to the cafeteria, me not entirely knowing the path to the cafeteria from the apartment hallway. Zeke joked as we jogged, earning a few, soft chuckles from me. He acted as if nothing had happened not even twenty minutes ago, and I smiled gratefully at him when he looked at me. Zeke understood what the smile was for and smiled back, as we continued to jog.

We entered the cafeteria and each grabbed our breakfast, a muffin and coffee for me, meanwhile, Zeke grabbed two muffins, a piece of toast, and coffee, confusing me as to how he's holding so much. While we made our way out of the cafeteria, guess who I ran into… again? Yup, you guessed it, Amar!

"You seriously need to pay more attention to where you going, Six. This is like, the sixth time in this past week that you've run into me." Amar chuckled as he steadied me again. I glared at him, earning a laugh from both Zeke and Amar. I didn't dare kick Amar, but I had no problem kicking Zeke, so I kicked him in the back of his legs, causing his knees to buckle and making him crumple to the floor, dropping his food.

Zeke groaned and Amar and I laughed, but once Zeke noticed his food was on the floor he groaned and whined, "God damn, it Six! My food!" He said in a whiny voice that made him sound like a five-year-old. That just caused me to laugh even more.

I watched Zeke as I took a bite of my muffin and a sip of my coffee, "Come on, get up, or I'm leaving you here to go on my jog." I stated, watching Zeke as he sat on the floor, whining.

"Ezekiel Jonas Pedrad! Get off that floor and stop acting like a two-year-old!" A female voice called out from behind Amar, causing him and me to laugh and Zeke to groan.

Zeke groaned and shouted across to the woman while he stood up, "Mom!~"

Amar continued to laugh for a few more minutes, before yelling, "Hana! You know the rules!" over his shoulder.

I looked over to where the two boys were looking to see an older woman with the same brown-tone skin as Zeke. She was about as tall as Amar and he's tall. Her hair was a dark brown that fell past her shoulders in curls upon curls. She wore a semi-tight black t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. She also had a pair of black and red leggings on that hugged her legs beautiful.

The woman, Hana, laughed, "I couldn't help it, Amar. Bye Zeke, good luck with initiation!" She called out before turning around and leaving.

The two men began to laugh at Hana's comments. I watched as Amar and Zeke laughed, but then stared at them expectantly before Amar caught on, "Hana's Zeke's mother, and there's a rule where the Dauntless-born in initiation isn't allowed to speak to their family aside from visiting day." He explained to me. I nodded in understanding before Zeke finally gathered himself and finally stopped laughing.

I snickered and Zeke groaned, "I'm gonna go get more food, then we can go on our jog." I laughed and watched as he ran off.

Amar followed him and I waited for the two boys to get their food and meet me back over at the entrance to the cafeteria. What I wasn't prepared for, was for someone to come up behind me and grabbed my arm, but thankfully, over the week, my reflexes have grown faster and so have I. I swiftly flung my arm back, slamming my elbow into the ribs of whoever decided to grab me. Whoever it was let go of me and I turned around to see that the person behind me was none other than _Eric_. I snarled when I looked at him and snickered when I saw the bruises that had already formed along his arms and the slight bruise along his throat.

Eric growled at me, but I snickered, even more, when I noticed that Max was standing right behind him. "And what, do you think you're doing, Eric?" He asked from behind Eric, causing him to jump with fright.

"N-nothing, Sir," Eric stammered out, trying to regain his composure in front of our leader.

I snickered and watched their interactions, still holding my coffee and muffin and occasionally taking bites and sips while I watched the interaction between them.

"Oh really? To me, it looked like you were about to attack your fellow initiate… Again." Max stated, completely forgetting his plan to act as if Eric, Alex, and Amy hadn't been caught and then at the end of initiation they would be shamed in front of the entire compound of Dauntless members.

I stiffened when I felt two new presences behind me, but relaxed when I realized it was just Amar and Zeke. We watched as Max whistled, calling for some Dauntless guards. One of them grabbed Eric while the other talked to Max who I suppose was giving out orders. The Dauntless guard speaking with Max soon nodded and walked away, while the one holding Eric kept him in place, even though he tried to struggle. After a while, the Dauntless guard that had walked away came back with another, as well as Axel and Amy. Max motioned for the three guards to follow and they did, and soon enough Amar, Zeke, and I were left there, alone.

After a while, the three of us began to laugh, having not expected that to happen, but Amar and I were grateful it did. "Hey, Six, what did he mean by 'attack your fellow initiate… again' and why did he take that boy and girl away with him and Eric?" Zeke asked once we all caught our breath from the sudden laughter.

I hate explaining things, and I know that encounter is too rough on my fears for me to relive and explain, so I looked over at Amar. He sighed and nodded, knowing what I was asking with my gaze. Amar explained to Zeke about how, last night, I was attacked by all three of them. He explained how he didn't witness any of it, but he did witness the end when I had managed to beat all three of them and remained with only a bruise around my wrists where Axel had grabbed me. Amar explained what Max had planned and why I had stayed with Tori for the night and would have stayed with Tori if this hadn't come up. He explained my Androphobia and how that night had made it slightly worse than it was before.

Zeke groaned once Amar finished his explanation, "Geeze, Six. Why does this crap keep happening to you?" He asked disbelief in his tone and a hint of anger at what the three other initiates tried to do.

We didn't get far with our conversation before Max arrived again. He told Amar to let us initiates have the day off because he has something planned. We looked at him confused but just shrugged in agreement to his statement, not actually having a say with any of it.

"Well, I'm going on my jog, you can join me if you want, I don't care," I stated and wove my way past Amar and Zeke and slowly began jogging through the compound. I heard the light thumping of two pairs of feet, indicating that the boys had actually followed me.

We all silently jogged through the compound, each of us eating our food as we move, and I soon got lost in my thoughts and the rhythmic pounding of our feet hitting the floor. I thought about what Max may have planned for Eric, Axel, and Amy, and wondered about how Alisa would take the news of what Axel did. If he becomes factionless, would she leave and join him? Or would she leave him and stay here in Dauntless? Alisa seems like a loyal girl, but would she really leave her faction to be factionless for a guy who practically threw away his life. Honestly, I don't get what I did to warrant an attack from the three, but I am grateful for the training from initiation that taught me how to fight and, though gruesome, slightly thankful for the amount of pain I can resist and ignore and make seem like a dull, annoying ache.

Soon enough, the three of us found ourselves in the training room and I swiftly made my way over to the closet holding the punching bags. I grabbed one and half-dragged, half-carried it over to a hook, Zeke following behind with his own punching bag slung over his shoulder and Amar watching us as we moved. We moved in silent synchronization, though when we reached the hooks I sat there while Zeke hung his bag. He looked at me confused while Amar just started laughing, earning a glare from me.

"Dile down on the glare, Six," Amar jokes, his voice full of amusement as he made his way over to me. I still glared but relented slightly when he hung the punching bag for me.

As Amar was hanging the bag for me, I could hear Zeke start to laugh from right beside me, amused by the sight. I know I'm too short to hang the bag myself and I don't want to embarrass myself further so I just left it for Amar to do.

Zeke continued laughed for a bit, before jokingly asking, "How tall are you Six? 5ft?" As he finished his sentence, he threw his arm around my shoulder, forgetting about my Androphobia and causing it to react at the sudden contact, especially by the contact of the energetic male.

I growled, a low deep growl in the back of the throat before swiftly grabbing his arm, tilting myself sideways, and using the surprised pause from Zeke as an advantage, I pulled him over my shoulder, flipping him. Zeke landed on the ground with a loud thump and groaned, still shocked at what I had just done. Amar laughed, realizing Zeke's mistake and keeping his distance as I regained control of the fear that was slowly building up inside me.

"Attack the punching bag, not me," Amar stated, backing away and allowing me to see he had finished hanging the bag for me.

I quickly moved towards it and imagined the man that caused me pain and suffering for too long in front of me instead of a bag. I released all my pent up anger, frustration, and sadness into each kick and punch I threw at the bag until it went flying and slammed into the back wall. As the bag flew into the wall, the fear instilled from the sudden attack of my Androphobia and the anger at myself for allowing Marcus to control my life for sixteen years dissipated as the bag thudded, falling to the floor upon impact with the wall. I sighed in slight relief as the negative emotions dissipated from my tense body.

I heard Zeke groan from behind me and mutter to Amar as the older man chuckled, "Remind me to never get on her bad side or accidentally provoke any fear of hers…"

"Good luck with that, Pedrad, good luck," Amar chuckled. "You manage to provoke anyone with a temper," the man stated as he laughed at the boy.

I chuckled, "Pedrad, wanna spar?" I called out, turning around to face the to men watching me.

Zeke looked slightly scared, but it's obvious he didn't want to be a coward so he nodded and we made our way over to the mat in the center. "No hitting pressure points, Six!" Amar shouted at me, his tone warning, but also caring and full of slight worry.

I nodded in understanding and agreement and followed Zeke to the mat. We listened as Amar stated the rules, saying that we fight till one of us concedes or can no longer fight, and he began his count while we got ourselves situated in our fighting positions. The minute Amar landed on one, Zeke launched himself at me, but his height and weight weighed him down and made him slower. I swiftly moved to the side, dodging a punch to the head and throwing my own punch directly to his side. He didn't see it coming, so he didn't have time to dodge. I watched Zeke stumble back as I maneuvered my way away from him, keeping a distance unless I'm going to attack. Zeke quickly regained his balance and launched himself at me, throwing another punch that I dodged easily, but was surprised by the follow-up kick that swept my feet from under me. As I fell back, I threw my arms underneath me and upon impact to the ground, I used the recoil against my arms to push myself back up **(A/N: I've actually done this, and to the people who think it would break your arms, all it does is hurt your arms for a little)** , knocking myself into Zeke while I did. This surprised Zeke, causing him to stumble back a lot and lose his balance, falling to the floor. I took my shot and jumped on top of him, causing his breath to leave him. I landed on his stomach and grabbed his arms, pinning them to his side while I put all my weight on him.

"You think you can keep me down, Six? You weigh nothing!" Zeke teased as he started to push against me.

I just snickered, let go of his arms and threw a fist to his face. As the shock slowly set in, I rolled myself up, grabbed his arm, and used the momentum of my role and the weight of his shock and pulled him over me, and slammed him against the mat in one swift motion. I've been doing everything I can to get more muscle, but I've also been training to use my size and speed as well as use my opponents' size and weight against them.

Zeke sat there in shock as I grabbed his wrists, pressing them into the mat and digging my nails into them, enough to hurt, but not enough to draw blood. I asked, "Do you concede?" as I pushed my nails in slightly deeper.

He tried to wiggle out of my grasp, disturbing his wrists and making my nails dig into them even more, causing him a shit ton of pain and for him to gasp in shock and pain. Zeke groaned and nodded, whispering, "I concede," only loud enough for me to hear.

I snickered and let go of his wrists while pushing myself back up. Once I was standing I held out a hand for Zeke and he grabbed it, I helped him up and Zeke started to whine about how it's unfair that I'm so good at fighting already. Amar and I started to laugh the more he sounded like a five-year-old who was just banned from having candy.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Six had a nightmare and a flashback and Zeke learned about who she is. Now three people, Tori, Amar, and Zeke, know what Six has been through. Also, Six is a badass, she took down Zeke in a fight ;3. Anyway, I don't really know what to say anymore, so Ima just go. Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day!_


	15. Chapter 12 - Knives & Factionless

_**Amar:**_ _"If Kat owned Divergent she wouldn't be writing fanfics about it."_

 _ **Kat:**_ _"Exactly! Thanks, Amar."_

 _ **Amar:**_ _"No problem, anyway, I gotta go, Six and Zeke are throwing knives and we don't need someone stabbing someone else._

 _ **Kat:**_ _"Okay! Be careful! Cya!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _ **Knives & Factionless**_

* * *

 _ **Six:**_

 _I snickered and let go of his wrists while pushing myself back up. Once I was standing I held out a hand for Zeke and he grabbed it, I helped him up and Zeke started to whine about how it's unfair that I'm so good at fighting already. Amar and I started to laugh the more he sounded like a five-year-old who was just banned from having candy._

* * *

I sighed and looked around the room until my eyes landed on the targets. I looked over at Amar and smiled before asked, "Can we throw knives?" in a sweet, sugar-coated voice.

Amar groaned and muttered something that I couldn't hear properly, but suspiciously sounded like, "how can I say no to that voice?" He sighed and finally answered me, voice louder and clearer. "Fine, but I'm supervising all of it. I may trust you, but I don't trust Zeke," Amar stated, causing Zeke to groan and me to laugh in amusement at their interactions.

We followed Amar as he moved towards the storage room and pulled out nine knives, three for each of us. Zeke and I watched Amar he pulled himself into the proper stance and watched him steady himself. He took three breaths, just like he does before shooting a gun, and threw the knife. His legs were spread slightly and he held the knife by the blade as he drew his arm back and swung it forward. The blade landed in the center of the target, the handle poised, poking out of the target.

I laughed in awe before cautiously taking the three knives Amar had handed me earlier and moved towards the targets. I set the knives down next to me and began to practice the motion and stance for knife throwing. I could feel the judgmental stares of the two Dauntless men as they watched me. Once I felt comfortable with the stance and motion, I picked up the knives and practiced the motion with the weight of the knife in my hand. After finally feeling comfortable with the weight of the knife in my hand, I went through the motion and this time, I let the knife fly towards the target. The boys gasped in shock as the knife landed left of the center, and I snickered in amusement, trying to hide my own shock at my success. I moved another knife into my other hide, corrected my stance, and went through the motion again, throwing the knife and hitting closer to the center, but just not there yet. I took a deep breath and took the last knife in hand and took another deep breath before swinging my arm back and launching the knife forward. I gasped in shock when the knife finally landed in the center of the target and smiled after the shock passed. I jumped when I heard more gasps than there should have been and turned around to see that my group of initiates were there and had just watched me hit the center for the first time.

"Why does she get special training?!" One of the initiates shouted; it sounded like Izzy.

I groaned and let Amar take care of it while I moved forward to pull the knives out of the target. While I worked, I heard Amar as he told the initiates, "She's not getting special training, I'd teach all of you the same if you just bothered to ask. Six over there wanted to train more and asked if I could fix any mistakes, I was with Zeke at the time so he tagged along. Those two fought and I corrected their mistakes, then Six wanted to practice throwing knives because she knows it's going to come up sooner or later. Six uses her brain and Zeke's a Dauntless-born, what do you expect from them?" He questions the initiates who start to look guilty at their accusation, "Plus, Six is using her time wisely after Max announced at breakfast that training was canceled for the day. If you actually woke up on time, then all of you would know this, it's not my job to wake you up and by tomorrow you better have something to wake you up cause I sure as hell won't do it."

Zeke and I snickered at the guilty looks of the other initiates who accused me of getting special training, but someone noticed something and everyone looked confused as the question was asked.

"Hey! Where's Eric, Amy, and Axel!?" A girl called out, it sounded like Alisa.

Amar, Zeke, and I all shared looks before I spoke up, "Max needed the three of them for something, it's why training's canceled for the day. Hey, Zeke, what time is it?" I explained and then asked.

"Lunch time!" Zeke called back.

My eyes widened and then I shouted, "To the cafeteria! Max has an announcement!" I sprinted out of the room after placing the knives on the table with the empty guns, Zeke and Amar next to me and the pack of initiates behind us.

We all reached the cafeteria in time for Max to shout at the Dauntless members to shut up because he has an announcement. We all made our way to our respective tables, though Amar, Zeke and I stayed close, moving to sit at the same table that Tori's at. We watched as Max stood there and made a motion with his hand, which I suspected was a signal as three Dauntless guards walked on stage, each dragging Eric, Amy, and Axel with them.

"Six, come on up!" Max called out into the crowd.

I looked at Amar and he nodded, so I slowly stood up and the Dauntless finally became completely silent. I slowly wove my way through the tables where many Dauntless members sat and held myself tall, not to show the arrogance that many people, Eric included, do, but to show that I am strong and brave. To show that I am Dauntless.

Max nodded to me once I made it to the stage and he had me stand next to him, "Just yesterday, a little incident had occurred involving these four initiates. Six, would you care to explain?" Max asked, the wording of the sentence makes it sound like a question, but the tone he spoke made it sound like an order.

"Well, I had just recovered from a broken elbow from my fight against Lauren two days ago," I began, explaining my encounter with the three initiates.

As I spoke of the attack above the chasm, the Dauntless members started to growl at the three initiates, and the guards holding them in place gripped onto their arms tighter, causing them to wince in pain. Though, as I retold my victory over the three, the members started to whoop and cheer as I explained how I knocked out Amy and threw Axel at top Eric before Max, Amar, and Tori arrived. I smiled as the Dauntless started to stamp their feet and slam their cups into the table as they cheered their own kind of cheer at the knowledge that I came out on top and defeated three other initiates that decided to attack me together.

Max shouted above the cheering crowds of Dauntless, "They may not be members, and they never will! Attacking another initiate is not accepted here, attacking someone, in general, is not accepted! These three will now be factionless!" Max declared and the cheering of the crowd grew louder.

I stepped down from the stage, a smirk playing at my lips as the three were dragged out of the faction, trying to fight the three older, stronger, and more experienced Dauntless members. The minute I stepped down from the stage, I felt the hands of the members grab me and lift me up, pulling me over the crowd and back towards Amar, Tori, and Zeke as they sat there, cheering for my victory and the downfall of the three initiates.

I crowd surfed my way towards my new closest friend, and parental figures and the minute I landed next to them, the three of them pulled me atop the table and Amar shouted above the crowd. "Party in the pit to celebrate Six's victory and the new factionless members!" causing more cheering to go up around the room.

It took a long time, but everyone soon calmed down and the volume of the cafeteria went back to normal Dauntless volume. Shouting. Everyone continued to eat their food and the Dauntless around me, congratulated me for beating three people without any help and for getting them all kicked out of the faction. As I ate, I looked around the cafeteria and smiled, a wide smile that I never thought grace my features. This is my new faction. These are my family and friends, and I wouldn't give this up for anything. These people, cheering and congratulating me, are the people that I will fight for. The people that I will do everything to protect. No matter what it takes.

 _This is my family now and forever._ I thought, watching the Dauntless argue and laugh and joke and fight and love and live. _This is my faction and nothing will change that._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _I know, I know it's short, but I didn't know what else to add to it. Yes, Eric's factionless now, but there's still more to come ;3. Also, I'm sorry it took me forever to get this out, I just had little motivation to write for a while. I'll try to get the next chapter out faster, but no promises. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, have a nice day!_


	16. Chapter 13 - Initiation Ends

_**Tori:**_ _"Kat doesn't own Divergent, she's not old enough!"_

 _ **Kat:**_ _"Thanks, Tori!"_

 _ **Tori:**_ _"No problem, anyway, gotta go congratulate Six!"_

 _ **Kat:**_ _"Have fun! Imago curl in a corner and write!"_

 _ **Tori:**_ _"Thanks, and you too!"_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **Initiation Ends**_

* * *

 _ **Six:**_

 _ **This is my family now and forever.**_ _I thought, watching the Dauntless argue and laugh and joke and fight and love and live._ _ **This is my faction and nothing will change that.**_

* * *

 _ **Time Skip (Last day of initiation)**_

I sighed as Zeke and I sat in the fear landscape room, the Dauntless members have come to watch. It's a tradition for the members to watch the initiates on the last day where they go through their landscape, but I don't really understand it.

"Zeke! You're up!" Amar called out, motioning for Zeke to go over to him and face his fears.

I patted Zeke on the back and whispered, "Good luck," as he got up and made his way over to Amar who injected him with the serum and steered him into the center of the room. I watched as Zeke struggled against his invisible fears, running in place, punching, kicking, and silently screaming. I know I'm going to be one of the last ones to go due to being ranked first of the transfers. I have no idea where I'm ranked in total, but I have a feeling I'm either first or second in total ranking between all initiates.

I must have been lost in thought for quite a while because the next thing I know, Zeke's finished with his landscape. He looks pale as he comes back over to me and I look him dead in the eye. Zeke just shakes his head no, not wanting to say anything. I just nodded as he sat down, and I slug an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, but before he could react I pulled him into a headlock and proceeded to give him a nuggy, messing up his hair.

I chuckled as Zeke tried to pull out of my grasp, but he soon gave up when he realized it was no use. He grumbled in annoyance once I finally let him go and he "fixed" his hair. "Can you stop doing that?" He asked in annoyance, seeing as I constantly find ways to pull him into a headlock. I shook my head no and chuckled when he grumbled in annoyance once again.

Many people believe that Zeke and I are dating, but really, we're just extremely close friends. We trust each other with anything and everything, including our lives. Zeke knows everything about me, including my fears and the fact I'm Divergent, and I know everything about him, including his fears as well. It's obvious that Zeke still likes Shauna, but he wants her to better herself before he tries to date her again. We've both noticed how Shauna's gotten much better at fighting, but she's changed in other ways that neither of us agrees with. Shauna goes after other boys, dating and kissing really, I doubt they ever have sex, but you never know. She's been trying to get Zeke jealous, but really, all she's doing is hurting him more than she thinks. Whenever I notice Shauna out with another guy, I steer Zeke away, he knows why I do it, and I'm not ashamed, I just don't want to see him hurt. I don't like Zeke like that, god no, he's just my best friend, and that's it. I don't think I'll ever date, and Zeke respects that, he knows about my Abnegation like tendencies, as well as the fact I don't like opening up to anyone unless I have to.

Thanks to Amar and Zeke, I got over my androphobia, though there are some tendencies where that fear can resurface, but not for long. I have yet to figure out what my androphobia was replaced with if it was ever replaced with anything. I've figured out a way to get past my sim of Marcus before anyone get to realize what it is, though I can't help but fear that when the time comes, I won't be able to do it. I also know that I have a plan for after initiation, and that plan includes getting my "father" arrested. I can't wait for the day to come, but I will have to be patient, and I know that I definitely can be patient. There's also Tori, who, just last week, finished up the tattoo on my back, and I'm absolutely grateful she did it. The tattoo covers the majority of my scars and the ones that aren't covered are barely visible.

Lauren and I have started talking again, she apologized for everything she said and we've slowly become friends, though I doubt we will ever be close. As for Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn, they're really chill, though I do find that I like Lynn the most out of those three. Uriah may be a lot like Zeke, but really, I can only handle one of them at a time. Marlene's too smiley and cheerful for my liking, but I know that on the inside she's a fighter and a true Dauntless. As for Lynn, she's badass. She's sarcastic and strong and has been training for Dauntless for who knows how long. I know for a fact that during her initiation, she's going to be ranked in the top three. I've learned more about the games that I was deprived of during my childhood, including Candor or Dauntless where if you pick Candor you have to answer the question truthfully and if you pick Dauntless you have to do the dare and if you don't you take off an article of clothes. I've also learned about Dare, a game where someone gives you a dare to do and you drink a sip of whiskey before doing the dare, and then you ask someone else. These games, I learned at Zeke's party a couple weeks ago, and I wouldn't have gone if Amar and Zeke hadn't dragged me, stating that I needed more friends.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Amar calling for me, "Six! Get your ass over here!" I must have been in my thoughts for longer than I expected because it seems that I am quite possibly the last initiate to go.

I chuckled and stood up, making my way through the dwindling crowd of initiates as they've all been called already. The Dauntless members cheer for me as I make my way over, probably excited to see how I, the new Dauntless prodigy, will act towards the fear simulations. I stand beside Amar and I don't even wince when he gives me the injection before steering me towards the center. I stood there for a few seconds before everything went black.

I open my eyes as a gust of wind pushes into my side. I brace myself and look around, feeling the wind get stronger. I look to the side and see an open window. Ignoring the fact that I am quite possibly fifty, or more, stories above the ground and start cautiously inching my way over to the window, bracing myself every time a strong gust of wind blows through. I make it to the window and quickly crawl through, finding myself in a vent like tunnel, just large enough for me to crawl in. As I begin crawling making my way to the tunnel, the minute I reach the end I stand up just for a wall to slam into my head, and multiple others to slam into each of my sides. My breathing grew heavier, but I tried to keep myself calm. _This isn't real_ , spread through my mind until it was the only thing I could think off. I curled into a smaller ball, for once, grateful for my small stature that allowed this to be just a little easier to endure.

Suddenly, the walls around me collapsed and I stood up. I looked around to see a wide-open field of yellow, dead grass that grew up to my knees. I gazed up at the sky as I noticed the many shadows passing above me, instantly knowing that it's the crows. I looked around the field, noticing branches on the other side of the field. They looked sturdy enough, so I ran towards them as quickly as I could and grabbed the strongest branch I could carry. I swung it around as the shadows drew closer and the screeching of the many crows growing louder. The branch slammed into the side of a few of the closest birds and I swung it back around, hitting a few more. I continued the motion until everything went black, and I know that one more fear has been completed.

 _Three more to go_ , I thought to myself as everything came back into focus. I looked around the room to notice that the Priors have been replaced by Amar, Tori, and Zeke. _My new family_ , I thought, _I have to kill them_. I looked at the three people I now call my family and didn't even notice when the lady next to me handed me the gun.

"You know what to do, Six," simulation Amar stated as he watched my movements.

I looked at him for a solid three seconds before my gaze moved to Tori who was on the left of him. My gaze rested on her for another three seconds before I looked at Zeke. He's like the brother I've never had and Tori's the mother that I lost, while Amar's the father I wish I grew up with. I looked at the three people I call family and couldn't bring myself to shoot them.

"Shoot them, or else I shoot you," a monotone-voiced woman interrupts my thoughts. I looked over my shoulder to see the same woman who handed me the gun. I ignore her and look back at my new found family and then flip the gun on myself. Without a second thought, I pull the trigger and everything goes black.

I wait for everything to refocus and I'm pulled into another fear. This time, I have no idea what's to come due to me having gotten over my Androphobia and having no idea what my next fear will be. As everything refocuses I realize that I'm now in a nearly empty room, similar to the previous one. I try to stand up, but I can't move. I look down to realize that my hands are tied behind my back and my feet tied to the chair legs. I look around to see that a man has now positioned himself in front of me, a gun in his hands. I'm not necessarily afraid of death, I know that much for sure, especially because once in my life I wished for death to take me. I think this might just be a fear of not being in control or feeling helpless, or being restrained. I looked around and tried to find something while trying to feel for anything that could possibly be behind me. After a while of feeling around below my hands, I felt a sharp prick against my fingers and then tiny droplets fall down; I kept up my poker face, making sure the man in front of me doesn't suspect a thing. I grabbed whatever it was that cut my finger and the minute it was in my hands I realized that it was a piece of broken glass. I carefully maneuvered the glass until it was pressed up against the ropes and began cutting into the ropes, but before I could get through them, everything went black and I know the simulation ended.

I waited for everything to refocus and realized that my last fear has come. Marcus. I'm standing in my Abnegation home and I let my mind shut down. I've mastered this, over the many years of being beaten. I had to let myself shut down, all of my senses, gone. Feeling. Taste. Touch. Hearing. Smell. Everything. Just like I've done many times before. If I didn't shut down during the beatings than I would have screamed and cried and it would have been worse. As I shut myself down, I also caused the fear to disappear with any other emotion, causing the simulation to end before anyone could ever see what my last fear is.

I let myself restart and it's always such an odd feeling after shutting down every one of my senses. I opened my eyes to see the shocked look of the Dauntless leaders as they finally began to comprehend what I just did.

"H-how did you just shut down all your senses?!" Max asked in shock, speaking the thoughts of every other leader in the room. "And why?" He continued, looking at me as if I was an anomaly and I wouldn't be surprised if I was.

I looked Max dead in the eye and stated, "Practice. There are many things none of you will ever learn and one of those things is why I know how to shut down." I stated, keeping my gaze level with Max's as he listened, shocked by my stern tone after living through my fears. "As for why, well I shut down during that fear because that fear happens to be a secret of my past that you will have to find out some other time."

Max looked at me in shock as I turned around and slowly made my way out of the room, the Dauntless members, suddenly quiet, parted for me as I passed through them. I could hear the quiet, but quick footsteps that indicated to me that Zeke had gotten up and is now following me. I was the last initiate to go through the landscape and during lunch, the rankings will be released and everyone will know who goes where once and for all.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip - Lunch**_

It's time for lunch. It's time for rankings. Time to see who made it and who failed. Zeke and I have to have made it. We've worked too hard to not. Zeke and I silently made our way to the cafeteria where the Dauntless members sat, anticipation filling the room and everyone looked as if they were going to explode any second.

Zeke sat down at our usual table and automatically grabs burgers for us while I make my way to the line, automatically going through our routine for every lunch. It was an unspoken agreement that we fell into, where every lunch and dinner, Zeke would go to our table and make the food that was already set there while I go over to the line to grab us some Dauntless cake and during breakfast, I'd grab us a coffee and a bagel and we'd leave.

It's been our everyday routine ever since the nightmare I had at Tori's apartment. We've stuck together, keeping each other as sane and safe as we can. It's an unspoken statement between us that we're siblings from different parents, and the minute we can speak with Uriah without some stupid rule preventing it, he's going to unspokenly become my brother and I will become his sister, though we will never be as close as I am with Zeke.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sudden shout of "Shut up!" echoing throughout the ever so loud cafeteria. I looked over to the stage to see Max standing there with Amar and Tori on either side with a TV propped up behind all three of them. I listened intently as Max congratulated us for our hard work and for the skills that we've shown and listened as Max shouted "This year's rankings will now be revealed!" before the TV turned on.

I began scanning the screen from the bottom up and began to panic as I didn't spot my name, but the panic dissolved into pure joy when I saw my name in first place. This is what the rankings read:

Six (Transfer)

Zeke (Dauntless-born)

Lauren (Transfer)

Gabe (Dauntless-born)

Avery (Dauntless-born)

Izzy (Transfer)

Linx (Dauntless-born)

Jack (Transfer)

Alisa (Transfer)

Abigail (Dauntless-born)

Axel (Dauntless-born)

Denis (Transfer)

Shauna (Dauntless-born)

Dylan (Dauntless-born)

Daine (Transfer)

Mia (Transfer)

Michelle (Dauntless-born)

Grace (Transfer)

Anna (Dauntless-born)

Oscar (Transfer)

Thomas (Transfer)

Avery (Dauntless-born)

I screamed with joy and tackled Zeke with a hug as I realized that we both came in first and second place respectively. We laughed and screamed with joy as the Dauntless cheered around us, but everyone grew quiet as Max screamed into the mic for everyone to shut up once again.

"Due to the unfortunate little event from those cowardly transfer bastards, we will only be cutting the last two ranked initiates and those ranking from sixteenth to twentieth will be stationed at the fence." Max stated, his voice growing somber as he said, "Avery, Thomas, you will have today to pack your things and tomorrow you will have to be gone. I'd also like our… graduating initiates to stand up."

Zeke and I stood up as strangled cry emitted from the back of the cafeteria, it sounded like a male, most likely being Thomas. I always suspected that he'd be kicked out, especially after his performance with the fear landscape. It was pitiful. Took him nearly an hour to get through the landscape and most of the time he spent it crying and whimpering like a little baby. I overheard from the leaders that he was stuck in one fear the entire time, and that was his fear of spiders. I scoffed when I heard the boy's strangled cry once again, he doesn't even deserve to be called a man. I could tell Zeke is not nearly as disgusted by him as I am, but he's still fairly disgusted by the boy.

My disgust for the boy was quickly diminished when the Dauntless started to cheer and clap and stomp their feet and slam their mugs, making as much noise as they possibly could. Suddenly, the members stood up and began to lift Zeke, the other initiates, and myself up, and carried us around the room. Shouts of congratulations were thrown our way as we were carried across the crowd.

* * *

Six's Fears (in the order they came):

Heights

Claustrophobia

Devoured by Crows (Powerlessness)

Shooting Zeke, Tori, and Amar (Being the reason her family died)

Being tied to a chair (Lack of control, helplessness, restraint)

Marcus

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _I hope you guys enjoyed. Why yes, Six has a new fear of lack of control which also blends into her feeling helpless which makes her have a fear of being restrained. Don't ask me how I put that together, I just did and don't actually know how I did. I hope you guys enjoyed, have a great day! :D_


	17. Chapter 14 - Jobs & Apartments

_**Six:**_ _"Kat doesn't own Divergent! If she did, why would she be writing fanfics?"_

 _ **Kat:**_ _"Thanks Six! Now go, get your job!"_

 _ **Six:**_ _"Alright! See ya later Kat!"_

 _ **Kat:**_ _"See ya! And you better get a good job!"_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **Job**_ _ **s & Apartments**_

* * *

 _ **Six:**_

 _My disgust for the boy was quickly diminished when the Dauntless started to cheer and clap and stomp their feet and slam their mugs, making as much noise as they possibly could. Suddenly, the members stood up and began to lift Zeke, the other initiates, and myself up, and carried us around the room. Shouts of congratulations were thrown our way as we were carried across the crowd._

* * *

I sighed as I finally finished packing all my things from Tori's apartment. Max allowed me to keep staying at Tori's apartment. He only let it because he realized I have PTSD. Max had come over to Tori's apartment to talk to her about something, and I had been asleep, it was only just the day after I was released from the infirmary and I was far too tired to pack. I had woken up from a nightmare of my past and Max realized I have PTSD through that. He thinks it's from something to do with the factionless, but he has absolutely no idea and it will stay that way until my plan is done. Today we get our apartments and pick our jobs, and I can't wait, I know for a fact that I want to train initiates, and I also want to be a leader, but that means facing Marcus. I have a plan set in place for when I have to see Marcus again. I should have done this earlier, but I know I needed to get stronger. There is no way I could or would have been able to stand up to Marcus if I didn't spend time training to get stronger.

"Six! You ready yet!?" Tori shouted from the other room where she and Zeke sat, waiting.

I told Tori my plan yesterday and told Amar that I want leadership. They both support my choices and I can't ask for a better family. Zeke's been nothing but amazing with helping me get through everything, especially with the PTSD that I have from the abuse. Somedays, it's easy to tell if the nightmare or episode would turn out worse than others and those days Zeke would spend over at Tori's apartment with me. He's done everything he can to help me, and I've been trying to help him too. Zeke also helped me come up with my plan for getting Marcus arrested and I couldn't be more thankful. Zeke, Tori, and Amar make up my new, wonderful family, and I couldn't be any happier to have met them.

I'm ripped out of my thoughts by Zeke shouting for me, "Six, let's go! Job choosing starts in like twenty minutes! Hurry up!"

I groaned and shouted, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" as I left my room after pilling the boxes neatly against the bed.

The minute Zeke saw me step out of the room, he shot up from where he sat on the couch and sprinted over to me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me away. I don't have any problems with my Androphobia or PTSD when I'm around Tori, Zeke, and Amar because they're all familiar and they're family to me. Over the weeks of being around the three, I've grown used to their presence and touch and as long as I can see when either of them grabs me, I won't get thrown into a panic attack or flashback of my past.

Zeke began to ramble on and on about who knows what while he dragged me towards the cafeteria where we will publicly choose our jobs. I want to be a faction leader and so that's what I will be, and I also want to be an initiation instructor with Amar and work with Tori in the tattoo parlor. I'm going to be a full-time faction leader and during initiation, I'll be an instructor of course, and I'll be a part-time worker at the tattoo parlor, only working there if I have enough time. Though I'm not entirely sure if that's allowed, I will never find out unless I ask.

I'm once again ripped out of my thoughts by Zeke shaking me. I must have been too deep in thought to the point where I couldn't register anything. I looked at him quizzically, tilting my head in question before he finally spoke, "Are you okay? You're normally never that deep in thought, so something must be wrong."

I chuckled and answered, "I'm fine, Zeke, just thinking about the plan." When speaking to Zeke in public about something to do with Marcus, we've just started to refer to him as _The Plan_ , because I don't want anyone to piece together that we're speaking about my father, Marcus Eaten, the Abnegation leader and the "most selfless person to exist", as everyone believes. Really, Marcus is a selfish bastard who should be dead, not my mother. My mother deserves to be alive still, and Marcus deserves to be dead, but sadly, I can't change the past.

Zeke just nodded and continued to drag me to the cafeteria, nearly running into many other Dauntless Members on their way to get food and to watch the job choosing. The minute we entered the cafeteria we split up to do our everyday lunch routine before meeting up at our normal table. We were deep in conversation about what we plan to do and what jobs we want to have when we were interrupted by the clambering of plates as many people decided to join us. We looked up to see Tori, Amar, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and surprisingly, Shauna had all come to join us. Zeke and I smiled at the group, though our smiles turned to grimaces when we looked over at Shauna.

Before anyone could speak we were interrupted by a female voice, "Can I join you guys?" They asked. We all looked over to see Lauren standing by the side of the table, looking as unsure as ever.

The group simultaneously looked at each other before I spoke up while nodding with a slight smile, "Of course you can, Lauren."

She smiled at us before sitting down and a conversation spiked up once again. I noticed Zeke and Shauna steering away from having conversations that could lead them into talking to each other and shot Lynn a questioning glance, figuring that maybe since they're sisters she'd know of anything to deal with Shauna's behavior. Lynn gave a slight shake of her head, and I internally sighed. I want to help Shauna get back together with Zeke, mainly because I know how unhappy Zeke is without Shauna, and even if they can't date I want them to be able to hang out and be friends like they once were.

"Hey, Six, what job do you want to get?" Uriah, Zeke's little brother, piped up, pulling me out of my thoughts and into the conversation.

I looked over at Uriah and replied, "I was actually thinking of three different jobs. I know for a fact that I want to be a part of the leadership so I'll be doing that as my main focused job." I began explaining the jobs I'd like to have, "I'd also want to work with Amar when training the initiates and with Tori at the tattoo parlor, though that would only be part time." Everyone, except for Zeke who already knew this information, looked at me in shock at the number of jobs I'd like to take.

"H-how are you gonna handle all three of the jobs?" Lynn stuttered in shock, finally joining the conversation and startling everyone aside from me.

I smiled a slightly sad smile that you would only realize had the hint of sadness if you knew me well enough, "It won't be that hard. I know leadership is going to take a long time and a lot of hard work, but I know I can handle it." I began, my graze drifting as I explained, "Along with that, initiation instructor, that only lasts for a few weeks a year and I could work alongside Amar which would help a lot. As for tattoo artist, well Tori's already seen my artistic skill and all I'd have to practice with is using the tattoo guns." I once again concluded my statement about how I'd handle three jobs at once.

Not even a minute after answering Lynn's question, did Uriah blurt out another, "Why? Like, why do you want three different jobs?"

I glanced over at Zeke, hesitance in my gaze that only dulled when he gave me a reassuring nod to explain to the… gang why I want to do three jobs. "I have PTSD," I stated simply. "All three jobs give me something to focus on, but it doesn't mean just one will keep me busy for the entire day. If I'm not focusing my mind on doing something then I'm going to have a mental break down from the PTSD," I continued, starting to struggle to keep myself together as I spoke about my PTSD and the ways I keep it under control. "And, before you ask, I'm not going to tell you what caused my PTSD in the first place."

Zeke must have noticed me struggling to keep it together because he pulled the topic away from me and towards himself by stating what job he wants and why. "I'm going to work in the control room, with mom," He explained, a small, gently smile, gracing his features. "She's already taught me how to use the controls since she could never find anyone to watch me when we were younger so I have an advantage when it comes to training."

Everyone smiled at him and the conversation drifted towards Lauren and Shauna and what jobs they would like to have. I began to drift away from the conversation and my mind began to wander, and if you know me, that's a bad thing to happen. I could feel a flashback threatening to take over every inch of my brain and elbowed Zeke to gain his attention. He looked at me and saw the glazed over, unnaturally unfocused look in my eyes that I always get before a flashback hits. Zeke said something to the gang before grabbing my wrist and gently pulling me out of the cafeteria and I was long gone by the time we got outside the room.

 ** _\Flashback: Begin/_**

 _I was running late to get home due to having a run in with a few factionless. They had stopped me, looking for food, and I had handed them the only food I had with me, a bag of dried apple slices. I had quickly bid goodbye after apologizing for not having anymore for them and left. As quickly as I could, I made my way down the street and towards Marcus' house. It isn't home to me, it hasn't been home since my mother died._

 _I quickly entered the house and right as I closed the door I was pinned against it by Marcus' meaty hands against my throat. "Where were you, you ungrateful brat!? You were supposed to make dinner before I got home!" He shouted spitting in my face and slamming my head against the door once again._

" _I… ran into… s-some factionl-less…" I gasped through the tight pressure against my throat where Marcus held me._

 _He growled, called m_ e _a liar and lifted me up, stilling using my throat as a handhold. Marcus began walking towards the stairs and I knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going hang me over the stairs for a good solid ten minutes or even more and then he's gonna drop me and beat me and throw me into the closet._

 _And that's exactly what he did._

 _Marcus climbed up the steps and held me over the banister and tears threatened to spill as fear filled my every being. It felt like hours before he let go of my throat, but in reality, it was only about fifteen minutes. I collided with the solid, tile floor where I was just hanging above not too many minutes ago._

 _Before the_ _beating could beg_ _in, everything_ _was interrupted by the soft whisper of a familiar voice, "Six, come on Six, wake up, it's almost time to choose our jobs." The voice coxed and before the first whip could even come, all I could see was black._

 ** _\Flashback: End/_**

I slowly opened my eyes to see that Zeke had pulled me into his lap during my flashback and had been soothingly stroking his fingers through my hair and was rocking me back and forth. I softly smiled up at him and we slowly got up, making our way back into the cafeteria silently. We sat back down at our original table and gained curious looks from the gang but we ignored them.

For once in the many weeks I've been here, the Dauntless became completely quiet as Max stepped up to the stage with four other Dauntless leaders. "Okay, first things first, today our newest members will be choosing their jobs and getting their apartments, but before that begins, I would like to announce that Valerie is stepping down from leadership, but she will stay a leader until a new leader is trained." At the mention of their female leader stepping down from her position, there were many shouts of protest from the crowd as she was apparently one of the longest and most loved leaders in Dauntless.

Everyone silenced the minute Valerie shouted "Shut up!" and it reverberated around the room as she stepped forward, taking Max's place up front, "I am stepping down from my position because I feel that we need a new set of eyes with new ideas and we feel that this group of initiates will bring us some of the most interesting ideas to help us better our faction." The lady explained. Valerie had blond hair dipped in a metallic purple. She has a tall stature and was quite intimidating with her heterochromic yes; her left eye is a dark shade of blue and her right being a hazel color.

The Dauntless seemed to contemplate this new information and soon all of the Dauntless members were conceding with a nod. Valerie stepped back, allowing Max to take control of the proceedings. He called me up first and asked me what job I want.

Everyone was so shocked when I stated that I wanted three jobs and Max proceeded to ask me which ones that are. "Leadership, initiation instructor, and part-time tattoo artist," I listed.

The Dauntless began to cheer the minute it was announced that I wanted to be a leader and the cheering grew even louder when Max announced that I will be a leader, initiation instructor, and tattoo artist. The gang started to laugh and cheer when Max nodded with a smile taking over his features and Valerie wrote down my jobs with a pleased look in her eye as if she wanted me to take over her position in leadership and I began to wonder what training would be like. I moved over to one of the other leaders who was handing out keys to apartments. "Six, you'll have to go up to the leadership wing to get your apartment. You'll get to choose which one you want and then you'll get your key," the man stated.

I just nodded in agreement and stepped off the stage, weaving my way through the crowds of Dauntless who cheered and clapped me on the back because as of today I am a leader in training and someday in the future, I'll be their leader. I smiled at the Dauntless that I passed and laughed when I reached the gang. Zeke jumped me with a hug that I returned and soon after, Tori and Amar joined in. I suspect that the rest of the gang would join the hug, but they seem very wary of me, especially after witnessing how I was pulled into a flashback just by being lost in thought.

I let go of Zeke and Max called his name and he moved towards the stage, earning congratulatory pats on the back from the Dauntless around him. He stepped onto the stage and spoke with Max who then announced that Zeke will work in the control room and as an initiation instructor. I smiled and cheered for Zeke as he got a key to his apartment and stepped off the stage.

Zeke and I zoned out of the rest of the job choosing after learning that Lauren also wants to work in the shopping district and as an initiation instructor and we were pulled back into the conversation when Shauna stepped up and chose to work in the shopping district with Lauren and as a part-time tattoo artist.

* * *

 _ **Jobs + Apartments:**_

 _ **Six** **-** Leader, Initiation Instructor, Part-time tattoo artist : No Roommate_

 _ **Zeke -** Control Room, Initiation Instructor : No Roommate_

 _ **Lauren -** Shopping District, Initiation Instructor : Roommate(s) - Shauna_

 _ **Gabe -** Compound Guard : Roommate(s) - Axel_

 _ **Avery \- **City Patrol : Roommate(s) - Linx_

 _ **Izzy \- **Shopping District : Roommate(s) - Alisa + Abigail_

 _ **Linx \- **City Patrol : Roommate(s) - Avery_

 _ **Jack \- **Compound Guard : Roommate(s) - Denis_

 _ **Alisa \- **Compound Guard : Roommate(s) - Izzy + Anna_

 _ **Abigail \- **Control Room, Compound Guard : Roommate(s) - Alisa + Izzy_

 _ **Axel \- **City Patrol : Roommate(s) - Gabe_

 _ **Denis \- **Control Room, Compound Guard : Roommate(s) - Jack_

 _ **Shauna -** Shopping District, Part-time tattoo artists : Roommate(s) - Lauren_

 _ **Dylan \- **Entertainment Fighter : Roommate(s) - Michelle_

 _ **Daine \- **Doctor : Roommate(s) - Mia_

 _ **Mia \- **Doctor : Roommate(s) - Daine_

 _ **Michelle -** Fence Guard : Roommate(s) - Oscar, Anna + Grace_

 _ **Grace \- **Fence Guard : Roommate(s) - Oscar, Michelle + Anna_

 _ **Anna \- **Fence Guard : Roommate(s) - Michelle, Oscar + Grace_

 _ **Oscar \- **Fence Guard : Roommate(s) - Michelle, Grace + Anna_

* * *

As the job choosing came to an end, I turned towards Zeke and asked, "Wanna come with me to get my apartment?"

He nodded eagerly and I laughed. We said our goodbyes to the gang and got up, making our way to the leadership wing where we saw the leader that had been handing out apartments earlier. He was a middle-aged man with tan skin and blond hair pulled up into a ponytail, as well as freckles adorning his cheeks, and you'd most likely underestimate him in a fight if you didn't look into his hazel eyes and see a stern, yet dangerous gleam in his eyes telling you that he's much stronger than he looks. The leader motioned for us to follow him and we did.

As I looked through multiple apartments, I noticed that, unlike the normal apartments, these ones needed a handprint to get into, and I smiled at the precaution the leaders put in for themselves because who knows who will try to hurt a leader. It took a long time of searching before I settled on one apartment, and it just so happened to be the first one we had seen. The walls of the apartment were painted purely black, most likely due to the last residence, and the floors were the natural stone. It had an open floor plan, with walls only dividing the bathrooms, the bedrooms, an office of sorts, and a large, yet empty room. The minute you walk into the apartment it has this homey feel and the first thing you step into would be the living room. There was a couch big enough to hold three people with a few chairs on either side of it, all angled towards the flat-screen TV mounted to the wall. If you turn to the left then you'll see a large kitchen with granite countertops and wood cabinets that match with the black walls perfectly. There was also an island table with a few chairs around it. From the entrance to the apartment, if you look straight ahead you can see a spiral staircase at the back of the room, leading upstairs and if you look right then you can see a door leading into the bathroom. When you get upstairs you can see an open space, with a hallway long enough to run through. There were about three doors on the left side of the hallway and two on the other and through two of the doors you can find normal sized bedrooms and through another, you can find a bathroom, but through the last door you can find a master bedroom with an ensuite. The master bedroom was plain at the moment and only held a bed and bedside table, just like the rest of the rooms, but I know that when I can, I'll be making the space more like my own.

I smiled in amazement at the beauty of the apartment and told the leader who I now found out is Harrison, "This is the one." He smiled at me as if having known this would the apartment I would pick and I wouldn't be surprised. Harrison did whatever it is he had to do to get my handprint to open the door and then taught me how to do it so I did it to Zeke so that he could come into my apartment whenever he needs.

Zeke and I made our way back to Tori's apartment where my boxes lay and we used the key she had given me to enter just to see the gang chilling in her living room. I noticed that, during the job ceremony, the tension between Zeke and Shauna had died down and they began talking again, like old friends and I smiled as Zeke sat down next to her and they began talking as if they were never dating and were never heartbroken. I was startled out of my thoughts by a gentle hand being placed on my shoulder and I jumped slightly before turning around to see that it was just Amar, my fatherly figure.

"Did you find an apartment?" Was all he asked as we watched our friends, our family, interact with each other.

I nodded and smiled as I watched Uriah and Marlene. They both liked each other. It's obvious, but Uriah doesn't realize Marlene likes him and Marlene doesn't realize Uriah likes her. "Bet you fifteen points that by the time they're initiates, Uriah and Marlene will still be oblivious," I stated to Amar, noticing that he was watching the two as well.

He laughed, "I'm not taking a bet that I know I'll lose, Six." He stated as we continued to watch everyone.

We watched as Lynn interacted with Uriah and Marlene, her walls down around them, and we watched as Marlene, Shauna, and Lauren talked about fashion, and Zeke and Uriah talked about pranks and parties and Uriah and Marlene talk about parties and Dauntless cake and who knows what else. I was about to ask Amar something, but we were interrupted by Tori who came over to us and gave me a big hug.

I noticed the look in Amar's eyes as he watched Tori and there was only pure love in his gaze and I smiled because Tori looks at him the exact same. _These two are oblivious_ , I thought to myself, _but they're my oblivious family_. I smiled at my two parental figures and then I noticed that Tori was dressed nicer than usual.

I looked at her quizzically, with one eyebrow raised and my head cocked to the side. With curiosity lacing each word I spoke, I asked, "Tori, why are you dressed up nicer than usual?"

"Well…~" She drawled, smiling slightly and cheeks tinted pink, "You know Bud, the guy who does the piercings?-" I nodded and she continued "-He asked me out on a date, and I didn't really know how to say no to him." Tori stated with excitement dancing in her eyes, but I couldn't see any love for him mixed into the excitement and I sighed, disappointed.

"Am I right to assume that you only accepted to go on this date so that you could get over your feelings for a certain someone?" I asked Tori, eyebrow-raising even more. I stared at her intently and when she began to shift in place I sighed and grabbed her arm, dragging her towards my room while ignoring her many protests. "You can't do this Tori, don't lead him on, it'll hurt you both in the end and you know I'm right," I stated, watching Tori's expression as she slowly realized what she was doing and growled at herself.

Tori sighed and facepalmed, "I'm such an idiot…" she kept mumbling to herself and I groaned because we were interrupted by a knock at the door and Amar shouting that Bud was here for Tori.

I looked at Tori and sighed, "Tori, during the date, you need to tell Bud how you feel and why you accepted the date. Not in the beginning, but not in the end, tell him when the time feels right." I advised before helping her fix her hair.

Tori was dressed in a casual, black crop-top and ripped jeans that hugged her legs perfectly. She had no makeup on and was going for the natural look. Her hair was down and flowed over her shoulders beautifully and if she moved her hair away from her back you could see her hawk tattoo from the open-back of the crop-top. Tori looked beautiful, and clearly, both Bud and Amar agreed when we stepped out of the room. I looked over at Bud who was dressed in some casual jeans and a slightly dressier shirt with some flowers in hand and smiled slightly but sighed when I noticed the look of envy in Amar's eyes as he eyed up Bud.

I nodded in greeting to Bud and looked over to Amar again, noticing that his hands were clenched into fists and sighed, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him away from the pair while waving goodbye to Tori with my other hand. She looked at me quizzically, but I ignored her as I left the room, dragging Amar behind me.

"You do realize that Tori does like you, right?" I asked the minute the door closed and I let go of Amar's ear.

He rubbed it, "That hurt Six," like a little child before realizing what I had asked. Amar's eyes widened, cheeks tinting pink, and he stuttered, "W-what are you t-talking about Six? I don't l-like Tori!"

I looked at him quizzically, raising my eyebrow slowly as he grew twitchier and twitchier, "I know you like her. She likes you too, she just thinks you like her like a sister, especially since you had dated her brother." I stated, stepping into a bit of unknown territory by mentioning Tori's brother.

"I thought she likes me as a brother because I dated hers…" Amar finally confessed and he looked at me and asked, "What do I do?"

I smiled, "First, you come up with a way to tell Tori you like her. You could just simply ask her out, she doesn't seem like the kind of girl to want anything extravagant." I stated, "Next you tell her you like her, and then you date. Don't worry about Bud, she was just using this date to quite possibly get over her feelings for you, but I already had a chat with her." I concluded with a smile.

Amar nodded with a wary, but a kind smile of his own and sat down, thinking. His eyes glazed over as his thoughts took over, and a kind and a gentle smile graced his features. I watched him for a moment and smiled before picking up my boxes and leaving. Zeke noticed me step out of the room with the boxes piled in my arms and quickly stood up, leaving his conversation with his brother to take two out of the three boxes off the stack. Uriah also stood up and followed Zeke, taking a box from him and leaving each of us to carry one of the three boxes filled with my stuff.

We all left the apartment, me in the middle of the two boys, and made our way to my apartment. It didn't take very long for us to get to my apartment and Uriah stood in the doorway for a few seconds gawking at the sheer size and luxury of it. Zeke and I laughed at his expression before I lead them up to the master bedroom, where I'll be sleeping. Uriah gawked for a little longer before placing the box he held onto the bed. I opened the boxes and picked up to of them, taking one into the bathroom after placing another in the far corner of the room, shouting at the boys to not touch the contents in it. I quickly put all my toiletries away and then stepped out, the empty box in hand. Looking around the room, I saw that Uriah had decided to go against my order and touched the box I left in the corner which was now on the floor. He had one of the many sketchpads that Tori had gotten me and was flipping through it. I threw the box I had in my hand at Uriah, causing him to yelp and drop the sketchbook.

The page the sketchbook was open to was an unfinished sketch of Tori, Amar, Zeke, and I. Tori was placed at the far right of the group with me to the left of her. Amar was drawn to the far left of the group and Zeke was to the right of him. I had drawn Tori with her tilted towards the left and her arms around my waist as I was tilted mid-way to the left. As for Amar, he was drawn tilted to the right with an arm slung across Zeke's shoulder. Zeke had been drawn tilted mid-way to the right and he had an arm wrapped around my waist. Everyone was drawn to look as if we were a mismatched family pulled together through strange circumstances and secrets that had been revealed, and that's exactly what we were. Amar is the father I never had and Tori is the mother I lost and Zeke's the brother I never had.

I walked over to Uriah, moving in short, quick strides and I grabbed my book, swiftly closing it and using it to slap Uriah atop the head, "I told you _not_ to touch the box!" I yelled, glaring at Uriah who cowered back a little.

Zeke looked over at us and quickly stood up from where he was unpacking my clothes and made his way over. He silently grabbed my wrist and pushed me down on the bed and noticed that I was still glaring at Uriah with my sketchbook clenched in my hands. Zeke sighed and turned towards Uriah with a gentle, but stern look that told him he should have listened, "Uriah, bro, I know you get curious, but for fuck's sake, listen to Six next time. I'm closer to her than anyone else, and she hardly lets me even glance at her sketchbooks, let alone look at her drawings." Zeke scolded, "Be thankful she didn't kill you and only threw the box at you."

Uriah looked down for a second and then back up, slowly making his way over to me and it took everything in me not strangle him here and now. "I'm sorry for looking at your sketchbook Six. It's just, I went over there to just see what else was in that corner aside from the box and I accidentally knocked it over. The sketchbook fell out and opened to one of the most amazing drawings I've ever seen and I got really curious so I started to flip through… I'm really, really sorry, I won't do it again." Uriah apologized, his eyes and voice full of regret and apology and hopefulness and fear, but there was no trace of a lie mixed into anything he said.

I nodded in acknowledgment and I looked down, still clutching my sketchbook, but not saying anything. I felt the bed shift to the right of me and I could feel the ever familiar arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. I relaxed into Zeke's arms as I took deep breaths to calm me down. "Apology accepted," I mumbled after a few minutes of silence. I felt slightly unstable and looked at Zeke, my eyes glazing over and he nodded, gently laying me down on the bed and pulling the covers over me. I could hear muffled talking as Zeke told Uriah that they're leaving and I slowly fell asleep, unaware that I still clutched my sketchbook tightly to my body.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _This surprisingly didn't take as long as I thought it would take me to write! WOOooo! Also, I'm sorry if I got certain things like the PTSD things wrong, I'm not sure exactly how to write about something like that, but I do know that everyone copes in different ways. For Six, she copes with her PTSD by always doing something and she wants to be able to do something productive so she's going to be a leader to help better Dauntless, and initiation instructor to train the new/future members. Six is also gonna be a Tattoo Artist because she loves drawing and all that, also because she'll be interacting with the members a lot and by being a Tattoo Artist it'll help her get to know the people and problems of Dauntless. Anywayyyyyy, hope you guys enjoyed, have a great day!_


	18. Chapter 15 - The Arrest

_**Six:**_ _"Kat doesn't own Divergent, if she did,_ _ **(spoiler)**_ _I wouldn't have died at the end!"_

 _ **Kat:**_ _"That's true! Anyway, thanks, Six!"_

 _ **Six:**_ _"No problem, anyway, gotta go arrest Marcus! Wish me luck!"_

 _ **Kat:**_ _"Good luck, oh and torture that bastard for me!"_

 _ **Six:**_ _"Will do! Bye!"_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 _ **The Arrest**_

* * *

 _ **Time Skip (Couple Months Later)**_

It's been about five months since initiation ended, four months since I finished training to be an instructor and tattoo-artists and a day since I became a full leader rather than just a leader in training. Uriah and I got closer and I'm no longer mad at him for snooping at my sketchbooks, though I haven't let him see any of the drawings since.

Currently, I'm on my way outside, to the trains, because we have a meeting with the other factions. I've been waiting for today ever since Zeke and I created the plan, and I've spoken to Max about what I'm going to do. He doesn't know who I'm going to arrest or why, but he knows that it has something to do with my past and so he agreed. Zeke and Amar are coming with, they're going to meet me at the train, and they're going to help me with the arrest. No one actually knows what's going to happen aside from Zeke, Amar, Tori, and myself, and it's going to stay that way until it happens.

I sighed, a shaky sigh, as I exited the Dauntless compound and neared the train tracks to see Amar, Zeke, and Max, waiting. I had dressed in a tight, black crop-top with a leather jacket on top, as well as a stretchy pair of black skinny jeans that were easy to move in. As for shoes, I wore black wedge boots that reached up to my knees, I used to never wear any heels, no matter the kind, but I've gradually gotten used to them and have grown accustomed to walking, running, jumping, and even fighting in them. I also had on a tiny bit of makeup, including winged eyeliner, and a bit of natural lipstick, other than that, my entire face was all natural… aside from my eye… I had placed a contact lens in my right eye, which turned right eye color to be a dark shade of purple, though my left eye was the natural grayish-blue it's always been. My hair, which I had temporarily dyed purple, with black tips, was pulled up into a tight ponytail, matched my contact lens. I had also gotten my ears pierced a long time ago, each ear was pierced in three different places, ranging from the labia to all along the helix. Each ear held the same or similar earrings but placed in different areas. On my left ear, at the labia, there was a small, dangly black earing in the form of the number six, and along my helix, I wore an earring with a ruby gem in the form of the Dauntless symbol and another earring with a diamond on it, my birthstone. Max had informed me that my birthday was on April 25th _**(A/N: don't quote me on this, this is just the day the Divergent book was published)**_ , and that I was born in the year 3063, just like all the other initiates in my year. On my right ear there was another ruby earing in the form of the Dauntless symbol, but this time it was placed on my labia and dangled. Along the helix of my right ear, I wore a diamond earring and a small, black earring in the form of the number six. I also had my six lucky Smith & Wesson SWK8CP Throwing Knives, each blade was different colors, including black, blood red, a light blue, purple, a dark grey, and black with the Dauntless symbol in the center of the blade. The handles ranged from different colors, being the opposing color for their respective knives. They had a great grip and the hilt of the black knife was blood red while the hilt for the blood red knife was black; as for the light blue knife, the hilt was purple and purple knife had a light blue hilt; along with that, the dark grey knife had a white hilt, and for the black knife with the Dauntless symbol, the hilt was white with the Dauntless symbol as well. I had the knife with the Dauntless symbol and the dark grey knife in hidden compartments on my boots, my purple, and light blue bladed knives visible from my belt and my black and blood red bladed knives in my ponytail as if they were chopsticks. I also had two Desert Eagles, one was patterned with the colors black, blood red, and dark grey, while the other was patterned with light blue, purple, and the hint of white, and they were both strapped into my belt. I looked badass, and that's the point. Being the current only female leader of Dauntless, as well as the fact I'm very short and I know, many will underestimate me, and I know that when Marcus finds out who I am, he'll be in for quite the shock.

I looked over at Zeke and noticed that he wore a tight, blood red t-shirt with a black Dauntless symbol plastered on the front, that showed off his muscles, as well as a black leather jacket, similar to my own. He also wore a pair of black and red shorts that reached up to his knees. Zeke had his ever so present goofy smile that showed off his pearly white teeth, and by the way he stood, I knew he held two knives, quite possibly his lucky United Cutlery UC277d Expendables Kunai Throwing Knives, as well as a Glock 19, all of which were patterned with the Dauntless symbol.

Next to Zeke stood Amar, wearing a plain tight, black t-shirt that also showed off his muscles. He wore a pair of black jeans that were easy to move and fight in, and by the way he stood, I knew that he had either a knife, his own Glock 19, or both, hidden in his belt. Amar had masked his expression with his instructor mask that showed his stern eyes and his lips pursed, as if he tasted something sour, and I knew it was because of my outfit, but he knew that I was doing this to show the rest of the leaders that I am someone to be taken seriously, and to surprise Marcus when he either recognizes me or when I tell them who I am.

I moved my gaze towards Max and noticed that he held himself in such a way that he radiated confidence, power, and respect all at once. He was dressed in his normal tight black t-shirt and sweatpants as if he knew the other leaders already held high respect for him and knew that his wardrobe didn't matter. He had his own Desert Eagle, patterned with the red and black of our faction, and a United Cutlery GH2033 Hibben Throwing Knife also patterned with Dauntless red and black.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ever so familiar rumble of the train as it neared us and the four of nodded to one another before bolting into a sprint to follow the train. One by one we all jumped onto the train with the grace and skill of having done this many times. Max jumped in first, followed by Amar, and then Zeke and I at the same time.

I can't help but wonder what Marcus will do when he realizes that I'm his ever so obedient _daughter_. I can't wait to see his reaction when he realizes that I'm a Dauntless prodigy and leader and that today is the day that he's going to get arrested. I looked around and saw Zeke and Amar shoving and punching each other, deep in conversation and I looked over to see Max watching their interactions with a content smile, as if witnessing a family he's known for a long time finally become reunited, and I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case.

Over the months of working alongside Max and the other leaders, I've noticed that Max knows every member's first and last name, as well as their entire family, they're jobs, and they're family's jobs. It's so fascinating. He makes sure that he's friends with everyone and anyone and has built such a kind reputation with all of Dauntless. No one treats him like a superior, no one treats any of the leaders like a superior unless it's necessary, the leaders are just members of Dauntless and they are family, just like everyone else.

Also, over the months of working in the tattoo parlor, I've gotten to know everyone in Dauntless, and they're either kind or cold in the beginning, but the more you get to know them, the kinder they get. Just last month, I met a man named Gabriel, at first he came off as cold and rude and an overall dick, but the more we spoke, the kinder he became. It's so fascinating, watching the people of Dauntless interact. At first glance, we seem to all be constantly fighting, but the more you learn about Dauntless, the more you see that the fights are nothing, that Dauntless is one big family and that we won't harm each other in any severe way unless it's pure accident, like my first fight with Lauren. We didn't intentionally harm each other the way we did, but we're perfectly fine. It took a while, but Lauren and I became friends again, though I still don't trust her and that won't change. I've also noticed Shauna's been changing for the better, she's taking more interest in practicing fighting and using guns and knives, and Zeke's noticed it too, but I don't think he wants to risk dating her just yet. On top of that, Amar finally built up the courage, two months ago, and asked Tori out on a date, and they've been dating ever since.

My thoughts were once again interrupted by familiar hands being placed on both my shoulders and I looked up to see that Zeke and Amar had moved behind me and hand placed their hands on my shoulders and we all smiled at each other, though mine came out more like a grimace when I realized it's almost time to see my childhood tormentor once more. The two boys noticed my expression and squeezed my shoulders in an affectionate and reassuring way, telling me wordlessly that they'll be there for me when I arrest my so-called father.

I looked over to see Max watching the three of us, silently, and finally, he spoke up, "Do they know who you're going to arrest and why?" Max asked me, watching our movements and how we seemed to have grown into a tight nit makeshift family.

Nodding, I answered, "They do. Amar figured it out due to it being in my fear landscape, and Zeke found out the first day I spent at Tori's apartment. I had a nightmare about it and it woke them both up." I explained, watching Max as he watched our makeshift family.

Max nodded in understanding and seemed to be lost in thought, but we pulled him out of his own thoughts when we noticed that we were closing in on Abnegation. We all jumped off, first Max, then Amar, followed by Zeke and me jumping off, once again, together. The four of us slowly made our way over to the hub where the council meeting will take place. Normally all members of Dauntless leadership would go to a council meeting, but whenever there's a new member in leadership, only two leaders would go, the new leader and a Dauntless leader that had been in the position for a while. Heads held high, and postures straight, we entered the building. As we neared the room for where the council meetings are held, Max informed Zeke and Amar that they'll have to wait outside until I tell Max that we'll be arresting whoever and he relays the message.

The boys agreed, and as Max and I stepped inside, I noticed that Amar and Zeke had planted themselves on either side of the doors. The minute we stepped inside we could hear the bustling conversations between the different factions, but of course, the Abnegation stayed quiet unless they were spoken to. My gaze wandered through the room, starting at Jeanine Matthews, the leader of Erudite. Her blond hair was pulled into a tight and stern bun, and she wore a tight, royal blue dress with a black blazer on top. She also had a pair of glasses on and seemed to be reading something off her tablet that seems to be glued to her hands. Next to Jeanine was Jack Kang, the leader of Candor. He had his short hair professionally styled, making him look slightly regal and very professional. Jack was dressed in a white shirt with a black blazer, as well as a pair of black pants that made him look like the lawyer he was. Jack had a lively conversation with Johanna Reyes, spokeswoman of Amity. Johanna, with her dark skin matching her black hair, was a very kind woman. Her black hair hung loosely over her face, hiding her scarred left eye. She was dressed in a loose, light pink shirt and a dull yellow skirt that contrasted her skin and hair quite nicely. My gaze traveled towards Andrew Prior, the man who helped raise the boys that had been my friends during my early childhood years. He hadn't changed much since I had last seen him, aside from a few more grey hairs atop his head. He was dressed in the ever so baggy Abnegation grey clothes and sat right beside my _father_ , Marcus. I looked over at Marcus and the first thing I noticed was that his eyes were glazed over with fake sadness as if he truly cared that my mother was dead and that I had left him for the faction of the brave. Marcus's hair had gotten greyer, but other than that he was still the same.

"Max! Who is this young girl?" Johanna asked cheerfully, being the first to spot us since we entered the room.

I smiled kindly at her and addressed the room, not wanting to introduce myself more than once, "I'm Six, the newest Dauntless Leader." I introduced myself, the kind smile never leaving my face.

Johanna giggled a little excitedly and welcomed me, "Welcome to leadership, Six, though I suppose I'm not exactly a leader." She exclaimed, giggling as she went.

I shared a glance with Max and smirked, "Peace serum?" I asked him, the only answer I received from him was a nod. I stifled a laugh as I looked around the room, "Shouldn't we get this meeting started?" I asked, taking my seat in between Max and Jeanine. I wouldn't have taken this seat if the other option hadn't been to sit next to Marcus.

* * *

 _ **An Hour Later, Meeting Has Ended**_

"Marcus, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as the leaders began to file out of the room. I could see Max look at me for a second, questioning in his eyes, but he said no more when I nodded, indicating for him to tell Zeke and Amar that it was time.

Marcus looked over to me and nodded, "Of course, Six, what can I help you with?" He asked with an obviously fake selfless attitude towards me.

I waited for the other leaders to leave and for Zeke, Amar, and Max to stealthily find their way inside before speaking, "I'm quite astonished you don't recognize me, _Father_." I spat at the man before me.

Marcus's eyes widened and then hardened, and I suspect the same was happening to Max. It was quite easy to tell that Marcus hadn't noticed we had three people witnessing the exchange between us. "What is it you need then, _Beatrice_?" He spat my name like it was a weapon, but all I did was laugh, aggravating the man who tormented me for 16 years.

"It's about time you were arrested for child and domestic abuse, _Father_ ," I spat once again, venom dripping from each word I spoke.

I let my words register to Marcus, but before he could say or do anything there was a Glock 19 poised to his head and his hands were already being cuffed behind his back. Marcus began to thrash against Amar, who was behind him and had been the one to cuff his hands behind his back. Max still stood close to the wall, his eyes showed nothing except shock and anger towards Marcus. I got tired of Marcus thrashing and yelling at us to let him, that this was all a mistake, so I threw a quick and solid punch to his temple, effectively knocking him out.

Max finally came to his senses and managed to stutter out as he made his way over to us, "S-so that was what you were hiding..."

I nodded, still watching Marcus' body as it slumped onto the ground. "Come on Six, time to take him to Candor," Zeke stated as Amar began to pick up Marcus' limp body.

I nodded once again and watched as Amar picked up the fat lump that's supposed to be my _Father_. I cursed under my breath, cursing the man that was supposed to raise me, but all he did was try to break me. As we exited the hub, I blew a sharp, loud whistle that reverberated throughout Abnegation. Many people who had heard the whistle either stepped outside of their homes or turned to look in our direction and they all gasped when they saw who Amar was carrying in his arms. Andrew, who had been one of the last to leave, had still been on his way home, but he turned around and gasped when he saw Marcus being carried by Amar and in handcuffs.

"Andrew! Could you get us a car to Candor?!" I called out to him when he was within earshot.

The Abnegation man nodded, still shocked, but quickly turned and called for someone to get us a car, seeing as he didn't have one himself. A few minutes later an Abnegation man who I recognized as Mr. Black, Robert and Susan Black's father, arrived in an old beat up truck that I suspected the Amity had given to the Abnegation when they didn't need it anymore.

I nodded to him in thanks as I helped Amar dump Marcus into the cargo bed of the truck, followed by us jumping in after him. Max took the wheel with Zeke sitting next to him while Amar, Marcus and I sat in the cargo bed. As Max drove, Amar and I made sure that Marcus was sufficiently restrained just in case he wakes up. It didn't take long to arrive at Candor, especially with Max driving like an insane idiot, which I suppose many people think he is. As we parked in front of Candor, many of the members and dependents looked shocked to see the four of us, Dauntless, carrying a still unconscious and restrained Marcus, the leader of Abnegation and the head of the council. Everyone looked at us strangely and warily when they noticed the weapons that we held and the stone cold stares that masked our true emotions towards this situation.

We stepped inside and the first Candor we saw, who was a girl with dark skin and black hair, similar to Johanna's, we ordered to take us to Jack Kang's office. The girl, who looked to be at least 17, nodded and motioned for us to follow, surprisingly quiet, but most likely scared of what we could do. The girl wore a dress in the normal colors of Candor, black and white; the dress she wore hugged her body and was quite short and revealing, reaching to about ten inches above her knees, and showing off a bit of her cleavage than was necessary. She wore high heels with quite the decorative heel, winding their way up the girl's high heels were little black and white scales, the symbol of Candor. The girl also had a choker necklace with the Candor symbol in the center as well as dangly earrings that also had the candor symbol.

A few minutes into our walk, I noticed that Marcus had woken up and began to wiggle and try to escape from his position on Amar's back. Amar had readjusted the way he had been carrying Marcus on our way into Candor due to him getting annoyed at carrying the abusive man bridal style. Before Marcus could so much as climb off Amar's back, I had grabbed his forearm and ripped him away from Amar, forcing my _Father_ to tumble to the floor with an undignified yelp. Everyone in our group stopped and watched as I pulled Marcus to his feet and motioned for them to keep moving. I began dragging Marcus with us, ignoring his pathetic attempts to get me to let go of him and ignoring his terrible attempts to threaten me if I don't let him go now. He crossed the line when he tried to trip me, thinking that, even while wearing wedge high heel boots, that I'll be an easy target, but what he didn't expect was for me to let go of his arm, flip over him, and in mid-air, pulled my blood red throwing knife from my ponytail and to push it against the back of his neck the minute I landed. While he was distracted by my sudden motion, I grabbed his bound arms and shoved them into his back, my grip extremely tight around his wrists.

The man in front of me let out another undignified yelp and turned paler when he realizes that Zeke and Amar had pulled out their Glock 19s while Max had pulled out his Desert Eagle and that he had their three guns aimed directly at his head. "Try something like that again and we won't hesitate to shoot," Amar growled in a very threatening tone that told everyone within earshot that we weren't kidding.

Many of the Candor around us, especially the Candor-born, were used to Dauntless soldiers bringing people in for questioning, but no one has ever seen an Abnegation be brought in, and they've definitely never seen anyone being escorted by four Dauntless-members, two of which being leaders and all of which being extremely skilled and quite heavily armed. There's also the fact that the Abnegation member being brought in is, in fact, the leader of Abnegation and the leader of the government, Marcus Eaten, whose wife died and only child transferred out.

I shoved Marcus forward, and with Max still holding his gun towards Marcus' head, we kept moving, glaring at anyone who got in our way or looked at us. It didn't take long after the incident to get to Jack's office, and to say he was shocked when the girl - who I found out is named Avery - stepped inside with the five of us following closely behind was the underestimate of the year.

"Max, Six, why do you have a knife to Marcus' neck and a gun to his head?" Jack asked, his voice full of curiosity as he got over his shock and told Avery that she could leave.

I motioned for Amar to take over holding Marcus, and we quickly switched places while I explained. "Marcus is under arrest for child and domestic abuse, and yes, we have proof of this," I stated while putting my throwing knife back into my ponytail.

"And where is this proof of yours?" Jack asked as I finished putting the knife in my hair.

I looked at him and then turned around, quickly lifting my shirt up above my head to reveal my tattoo and scarred back. "My name is Beatrice Eaton, daughter of Evelyn and Marcus Eaton, born in Abnegation and transfer to Dauntless. I am Dauntless' newest leader and prodigy," I declared, my back still turned as Jack looked closely, the only indication that he had finally seen the faint scars was the light gasp he let out.

"I… I can't believe this…" He mumbled.

I let my shirt drop as I turned to face Jack once again, "Believe it because it actually happened. If you need more proof that I can testify under truth serum, but if I must then I have certain requests for who can be there to hear it all." I stated, watching Jack's reaction towards everything I had just said and shown.

Jack looked lost in thought for a second before nodding and saying, "It would be much appreciated if, under truth serum, you could speak about the abuse. Of course, you can decide the people who get to hear of it all," He added, going off my request to choose my listeners.

I nodded and thought, _I want Dauntless to know, but I don't want to say this more than once…_ "I'd like all Dauntless members to hear, as well as Andrew and Natalie Prior of Abnegation," I stated boldly, my head held high with no signs of weakness or fear as I relayed my request.

Jack nodded and sent out a message to the other Dauntless leaders to bring the Dauntless members and another message to Andrew and Natalie Prior, requesting them to come to Candor headquarters to listen to the trial and testimony against Marcus Eaton who has just been arrested for child and domestic abuse. In the message to the priors Jack referred to me as Beatrice Eaton when stating who was testifying against Marcus, but to the message for Dauntless, he referred to me as Six.

It didn't take long for everyone to arrive and sit all around the Candor courtroom. I stepped forward, causing cheers from the Dauntless who knew me and knew of the things I had accomplished in the weeks I had been in Dauntless. I raised my hands, calling for silence, and quickly gained it. "Dauntless, Priors, welcome to the trial against Marcus Eaton, leader of Abnegation and our government! This man has been arrested for child and domestic abuse and today we will learn more about it, and you will also learn about my past and true identity!" I called out, earning shouts of disgust from the Dauntless when I mentioned why Marcus had been arrested, but a round of excited shouts rang through the Dauntless when I mentioned that they will find out about my past and true identity in this very room.

Jack stepped forward and requested that I sit in the chair at the center of the room before calling a man, Nibs, over. Nibs pulled out a needle which held the truth serum and was about to inject me with it, but I interrupted him by taking it and doing it myself, not exactly trusting the man. He took the needle back and disposed of it as I sat down in the chair. I felt the serum take effect, causing my body to slouch in the chair, but my mind remained clear, which I suspected wasn't supposed to happen.

"Please state your name for the records," Jack pronounced calmly as he took his place in front of me. He was starting off with the usual questions that everyone going through trial gets asked.

"Beatrice Grace Eaton," I stated, my voice stern, yet showing no signs that the serum isn't affecting me as it should.

Jack nodded, "Who are your parents?" He questioned, as if he didn't know this already and as if no one had figured it out already, but I still answered.

"Marcus and Evelyn Eaton."

He nodded once again and continued his questioning, "Which faction were you born into and which faction did you choose?"

"Abnegation born, Dauntless transfer." My mind still remained clear of any fog, and I had a gut feeling that my divergence for all the factions is preventing it from taking full effect.

"Did Marcus Eaton, your father, abuse you, as well as your mother before she passed away?" Jack finally asked one of the most important questions to do with this trial.

"Yes," I stated clearly, causing gasps to go around the room and many Dauntless to shout curses at Marcus who stood in between Amar and Zeke, still restrained and with the boys Glock 19s poised at his head and each of them had a hand gripping one of his wrists, prevent him from doing or trying anything.

Jack nodded, his calm demeanor dropping for a split second, showing saddened eyes at the prospect that someone had done such a thing before his masks were put up once more. "To what extent did he go with the abuse?" Jack finally asked, his voice slightly cracking at the end of the sentence, as if he didn't want to know, but needed to know how far it would go.

My eyes glazed over as I stated, "I believe Marcus sexually abused my mother before she died, but I'm not sure, I was too young to understand and the memories are too faded. When Marcus would abuse me, he was… somehow drunk. I've never figured out how that man got his hands on alcohol, but he did, and he was especially vicious when he was drunk. If he's just angry… he'd whip me with his belt with a good solid twenty… thirty…? lashes before telling me to get up and clean everything. Sometimes he didn't allow me to eat for a week." I stated, explaining the many things Marcus had done to me while I lived under his roof, "Other times, when Marcus was drunk, he'd whip me until I was barely conscious, sometimes even pull out a knife and cut marks into my skin... and then he'd throw me into the tiny closet… There were also times where Marcus would hang me over the stairs using my neck, and after… twenty… thirty….? minutes he'd drop me to the ground and whip me before throwing me into the closet again. Sometimes Marcus kept me in the closet for a good solid five… six weeks…?" I informed, phrasing some of the things I said more like questions, seeing as I didn't truly know how many times he'd whip me out of normal anger or how long he'd keep me in the tiny closet in the house in Abnegation. Many people gasped while the rest of the Dauntless growled as I recounted the many things Marcus would do to me, but I wasn't done. "There was also a time where Marcus, depending on how angry he was… he'd put my hand above the stove and… he's let my hand catch on fire. The only way he could keep me from screaming was to gag me… sometimes he'd forget where he'd put the gag and he'd… he'd kiss me… He'd shove his tongue down my throat while keeping my hand above the stove until it was on fire and he'd never let me get medical help." I choked up as I recounted that specific punishment and tears started to form in my eyes, but I fought the urge to cry and took deep breaths, having finally finished speaking of all the things he'd do.

Many Dauntless began to scream curses at Marcus, absolutely disgusted that he'd let someone catch on fire, let alone his own flesh and blood. They were all disgusted that he'd french kiss me just because he forgot a gag, that he'd throw me in a closet and leave me there for weeks, that he'd let me starve. After the Dauntless calmed down, Jack finally spoke again, "I'm going to ask the customary question that's always asked at the end of every trial by truth serum. Six, what do you regret the most?" He asked.

I sat there, pondering the question for a few minutes. There were a few things that I regretted, like not standing up to Marcus sooner, or protecting my mom and just running and hiding from the abuse. I also regretted pushing the Prior boys away all those years ago, but the thing I regret the most… "I regret not doing this sooner. I regret not speaking up and getting Marcus arrested any sooner, but I do take quite the pleasure in being the one to personally arrest the man who tortured me for the 16 years I lived with him. I don't regret much, I just regret having not been strong enough to do this sooner, but being able to scare the man who scared and tortured me, well that's an amazing feeling and I wouldn't change anything in the past even if I could." I stated with my voice firm as I recounted the one thing I regretted most, not speaking up sooner, not speaking up to stop the abuse before it got out of hand.

Yes, I regretted not protecting my mother, I regretted running and hiding, I regretted not being strong enough, but most of all, I regretted not speaking up. I regretted being afraid and weak and controlled. That's what I regretted the most.

Jack nodded in understanding as the serum finally stopped working and I finally gained strength in my body and control in my movement. "Bring Marcus Eaton to the chair," Jack ordered as I noticed Nibs pulling out another syringe filled with truth serum.

Marcus was quickly forced to sit down and was tightly tied to the seat as Nibs injected him with the truth serum that had once affected me. It instantly took effect as Marcus stopped struggling against the bonds and his body went limp and his eyes glazed over and became unfocused.

* * *

 _ **Half An Hour Later (Marcus is now in prison, under heavy security)**_

It didn't take long before the Dauntless members began screaming curses at the disgusting man who tormented me, and surprisingly, some of the members had come over to where I was sitting and just hugged me, some of them even apologized for the things I went through, but to my joy, none of them showed pity towards me or my previous situation. Suddenly, I noticed two grey blobs making their way towards me, Zeke, Amar, and Max, and I knew it was Andrew and Natalie Prior. As they got closer, I noticed that they had tears in their eyes and regret and guilt showing across their features.

"Oh, Beatrice!" Natalie called out when she finally came close enough, "We're so sorry we never noticed what was happening! I should have listened to Tobias. He always suspected something and he always thought he heard something coming from your house, but we didn't hear anything and so we just brushed it off!" Natalie cried, surprisingly pulling me into a hug as she cried with guilt and regret and sadness.

Andrew came up behind Natalie, tears of his own gliding down his cheeks and he apologized as well. "We should have listened to Tobias. He always felt like something was wrong, that's why we'd send them up to your room. The boys knew something was up, we just thought they wanted to hang out with you because you were friends… The boys, mainly Tobias, they were so perceptive of everything, but we didn't listen and because of that you lost your childhood…" He stuttered out through his tears.

I looked at the two Abnegation, one of which was hugging me, as tears streamed down their faces. "You have nothing to apologize for. None of you knew better, you just thought it was a child's imagination and that's understanding. I was starting to get beat when they were only six and they had suspected something since they were four," I explained, my voice calm and level, showing no sign of anger towards the parents of the boys who had once been my friends. "Everything's been done, all you can do is be thankful that I haven't broken and that Marcus is being taken care of."

I pulled Andrew into the hug with Natalie, and we sat there for a few seconds before the two Abnegation members became uncomfortable with the physical contact and we all let go. Many of the Dauntless was conversing with themselves, some seemed to be plotting the death of Marcus, and I smiled at the faction around me, glad that none of them think me a coward and still respect me as their leader. "You know, Tobias misses you a lot, he's also pretty hurt that one day you just pushed them away," Natalie finally said as she finished cleaning her tears.

I nodded grimly, recalling the spark in Tobias's eye whenever we spoke, and the way it diminished slightly when I began pushing him and his brother away. I recalled the spark in his eyes whenever he did something that wasn't necessarily Abnegation and I have this gut feeling that he's going to transfer out. As I recalled Tobias, a memory of Caleb popped up and I remembered his curiosity and the way his eyes sparkled with joy whenever he learned something new. It's obvious Caleb's going to transfer to Erudite, but I'm not sure about Tobias. He's a curious and smart kid, not nearly as curious or factually smart as Caleb, but he also likes to be free, though he's still very selfless. I have a feeling that Tobias may be Divergent, quite possibly Divergent for Erudite, Abnegation, and one other faction that I believe is Dauntless. I looked over at the parents of the Prior boys and motioned for them to follow me. I lead them towards the doors leading outside of the room, occasionally getting interrupted by a few Dauntless members who called out to me, saying I was brave, or a true Dauntless, and some even shouted apologies for not noticing anything.

We exited the room and I looked around the corridors, noticing that there weren't many Candors around, possibly only one or two, and I have a feeling it's because they're frightened of the Dauntless filled room. I lowered my voice and quickly asked, "What do either of you think of Divergence?" with worry lacing each whispered word I spoke.

I watched their faces as they morphed into worry and suspicion. I watched as they looked at each other and nodded before Natalie spoke up, her voice also a quiet whisper, "Divergence is nothing to be afraid of and shouldn't be such a problem."

I nodded in agreement before stating, "I have a feeling Tobias is divergent. The way he acts suspects he'll have an aptitude for Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. I also have a feeling that Caleb's going to transfer to Erudite. He's very book smart and can be curious if not being watched closely." I explained to the two Abnegation, they looked like they were deep in thought before they nodded as if agreeing to what I said. "Speak to them, get them to open up to you. In your own home, you make the rules, but make sure that no one suspects a thing. If you make your own rules, there better be no shouting, yelling, or running down the stairs, because that will cause a lot of noise and everyone will get suspicious." I warned, looking them dead in the eye as I spoke each and every word.

The two nodded and thanked me for the warning, but as they were turning to leave, I called out to them, "Tell your boys what happened to me. Tell them I'm not sorry for pushing them away because if I didn't, the more they hung out with me, the more in danger they were." I informed, sending them a message to send to their sons," Oh, and tell Tobias that if he wants to transfer to Dauntless, send a message to me and I might be able to help him with that." I smiled a small, but a genuine smile that they returned, before we each turned around and made our way back to our respective families, mine residing inside the room, and theirs residing at home.

I smiled with joy and acceptance and pure happiness the minute I entered the room, not even moving from my place near the door, as the Dauntless shouted for me. They shouted for my bravery. For my success. They shouted for my escape. I raised my hands high in the air and silence fell upon the Dauntless. "Let's get back to Dauntless compound, and then we can party!" I shouted to the crowd, causing them to cheer and follow me as I began to sprint out of Candor headquarters and back to our own.

 _This is my family_ , I thought as we ran towards the train tracks, _and they have accepted me as their own. Better yet, as their leader._ A large, joy-filled smile crossed my features as I whooped with joy knowing that Marcus Eaton was in jail and knowing that the Dauntless still accept me for who I am even with the past I've had. _I will fight to protect these people with all I have,_ was the last thought to cross my mind as we all jumped into the passing train and made our way back to Dauntless.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _What did you guys think? Also, at most, there will be two more chapters before I bring Tobias to Dauntless. Should he go by the name Tobias? Or should he go by another? If you want him to go by a different name, then leave some comments or reviews or whatever the fuck it's called about what name you want him to have and then I'll pick whichever one I think fits him the best. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Have a great day!_


	19. Chapter 16 - The Note

_**Amar:**_ _"Guys, seriously, how many times do we have to say Kat doesn't own Divergent?"_

 _ **Kat:**_ _"No idea, it doesn't look like it's sinking in that I'm not Veronica Roth."_

 _ ***A wild Veronica Roth Appears***_

 _ **Veronica Roth:**_ _"Guys! How can you mistake me for this child?"_

 _ **Kat:**_ _"Hi Veronica!"_

 _ **Amar:**_ _"Hi creator! Anyway, I have to get going, need to find out why Six's instincts are going crazy! Bye!"_

 _ **Kat and Veronica:**_ _"Bye Amar! Good luck!"_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 _ **The Note**_

* * *

 _ **Six:**_

 _This is my family, I thought as we ran towards the train tracks, and they have accepted me as their own. Better yet, as their leader. A large, joy-filled smile crossed my features as I whooped with joy knowing that Marcus Eaton was in jail and knowing that the Dauntless still accept me for who I am even with the past I've had. I will fight to protect these people with all I have, was the last thought to cross my mind as we all jumped into the passing train and made our way back to Dauntless._

* * *

 _ **Time Skip (A Year And Three Months After Initiation)**_

Everything's been amazing. Zeke and Shauna have gotten much closer, and it's obvious they like each other, but Zeke's too scared to say or do anything, he's afraid everything will end up like it did last time. It's been about a year since I got Marcus locked up and my fear of him changed into a fear of turning into him. I've been going into the fear landscape every day, trying to see if I can get over any of my other fears, but that hasn't happened, and I doubt it will, but it's grown into a habit to go there when I have nothing else to do.

As for Lauren, she confessed to us about her being Lesbian, and I have a feeling she has a crush on Shauna's little sister, Lynn. Lauren's also become a good friend, though I do still have my trust issues which prevent me from seeing Lauren as anything but a good friend and I don't think that'll change unless she does something to lose more of my trust.

There's also the Priors, Natalie and Andrew had a talk with their sons the same day Marcus was arrested. They told their sons my story and send them my message, it turns out I was correct that Caleb wanted to transfer to Erudite and I was pleasantly surprised when Tobias said that he'd like to transfer to Dauntless. A month later, Andrew told me, after a meeting with all the factions, that Tobias would like to see me again, but I told him I couldn't go due to being very busy with my three jobs. He had understood and asked if there was anything I could do to help him get into Dauntless, and I told him I'd see if I can get someone I trust immensely to go over there and train him. That someone was Amar and he agreed. I haven't actually spoken to Tobias or Caleb, but I've given Amar some notes to give to the Priors. According to Amar, Tobias is a quick learner.

Also, according to the notes Tobias sent me and the conversations during lunch, the teacher in Faction History has had the students mingle and Tobias, Marlene, Uriah, and Lynn have all met. The teacher in Faction History has grouped everyone with one person per faction, though there weren't enough Amity, and according to Uriah he had to be the Amity of his group. Uriah and Lynn were placed into the same group with Tobias, a Candor girl named Christina, and an Erudite boy named Will. Caleb got put into a group with an Erudite girl named Myra, a Candor boy named Peter, a Dauntless girl nicknamed A, and an Amity girl named Sunshine. Marlene got put into a group with a Candor boy named Al, an Amity girl named Raindrop, an Erudite boy named Edward, and a Dauntless boy named Blaze. According to Uriah and Lynn, Tobias, Will, and Christina all want to transfer to Dauntless, but Tobias and Will actually want to transfer so that they can learn to protect people, and the Christina girl just wants to transfer here because according to her our outfits are hot and so are the guys. Lynn overheard her saying that Christina was going to try and sleep with Max and her instructors, and she told her off. Everyone's been ignoring Christina, which annoys her a lot because she's obviously attention seeking whore. I've spoken to Max about what I've been told by Uriah and Lynn, and he said that if she does transfer here and tries anything, she's going to be kicked to the factionless. As well as that, Tobias also informed me that he's been getting along great with Uriah and Lynn, as well as Will, and on the set days Amar goes to train Tobias, the three of them join in and train with him, though Lynn doesn't really need the extra training.

Along with that, after the arrest of Marcus and news spread around about why he was arrested, Dauntless got permission from the other factions to randomly send patrols into all the different factions in hopes to catch anyone being abused. This is happening because everyone is starting to fear that another child might go through the same things I did and have no escape until the time they choose their faction, so in hopes to help anyone, Dauntless has trained patrols to be able to hear very well and use all their senses to the limit. We've even got our own patrols around the compound, and with all the patrols, we change out every person so that we can find if anyone in the patrol groups is abusive.

It actually didn't take long for a little Dauntless girl who lives in the orphanage to come to me and tell me that the orphanage owner was abusive. I took action immediately and she was instantly arrested and sent to Candor for questioning. When the orphanage owner was arrested, Tori took over the orphanage and I trust her completely, and I knew that she was going to set everything right and that's exactly what she did. There had also been a surprising situation where a little girl from Amity, she was only six, had gone to Johanna and told her spokeswoman that her parents were abusing her and her little brother, who was five. Johanna had also taken immediate action by calling me and informing me of the situation. I didn't trust the parents to not get violent so I sent our best shots and best knife throwers, I even took up the case myself. The mom was arrested and the dad killed. I had killed him. I had to, he was going to kill his son, and I wouldn't have been fast enough so I threw a knife at the dad and it killed him. I don't feel bad. He deserved it. He abused his son and daughter and tried to kill his son. If he was Dauntless than he would have been executed anyway.

Aside from those incidents, we hadn't caught any other abusive people in any faction, but we're still on the lookout. Dauntless training has also gotten a bit harder, and we prepare everyone for a lot of different things. We've been training the dependents on how to fight off abusers or attackers, and we've implemented a training schedule for all Dauntless members to maintain their agility. Along with that, I've gotten the Dauntless members to show more respect towards the members who help maintain Dauntless so we don't have incidents where the plumbers don't fix the toilets because of a rude member or dependent. I've also gotten Dauntless leadership to take out the rule that stated that elder Dauntless members have to either jump into the chasm or become factionless. There's also the fact Dauntless now accepts Divergents and we make sure that we protect all Divergents of Dauntless. Everyone was shocked beyond belief when I revealed what my aptitude results were, but in a way, they understood how and why I'm all five factions.

There's also the relationship between Amar and Tori. They've been going steady and I have a feeling that before the end of this year, Amar may ask Tori to marry him. Whenever we're alone and just talking, Amar would start talking about marriage and possibly having kids, and I just know that Amar and Tori are perfect for each other. I honestly can't wait to see mini Amar's and Tori's running around the compound, and I know for a fact the wedding would be absolutely amazing.

I'm currently on my way back to my apartment. I had just finished my scheduled training session and I need to take a shower before I head down to the tattoo parlor. I want to get another tattoo before I start my shift for today. I currently only have one tattoo, and that's the tattoo of all the faction symbols being surrounded by fire engulfing my entire back. The tattoo I want to get is something that I drew myself. It's a very detailed drawing of four ravens, flying towards my heart. They each represent my family, the closest to my heart is Zeke, followed by Hana, then Amar and then Tori. I love Hana, Tori, and Amar equally, so I just put them in the order of boy girl boy girl, but I had to have Zeke be first because he's the one I trust the most. He's my brother by anything but blood. I also had to have Hana be second, she's the aunt I never had and I hold her close to my heart, especially due to her being there almost as often as Zeke whenever I have panic attacks or mental breakdowns. I had officially met Hana after Marcus's trial. Zeke knew I wasn't going to be comfortable with the party, especially after seeing Marcus and speaking about everything that had happened. He had known I wouldn't be comfortable being alone, and as much of a brother he is to me, Zeke also knows that after reliving something to do with Marcus I'm not comfortable being alone with a boy. Zeke knew that Tori and Amar wouldn't be able to stay with me so he had gently dragged me over to his mom's apartment where he knew she would be. As Dauntless as Hana is, she isn't much of a party person, especially after such an event took place. Hana had opened the door and seen Zeke, she smiled, but then she saw me. I had been a complete wreck, once Zeke had pulled me away from everyone, I had started to break down, but I kept the tears inside until I couldn't anymore. There had been tears streaking down my face and fear glistening in my eyes. When I had started to break down, Zeke practically picked me up and carried me to Hana's apartment, only setting me down when we made it in front of her door. I had tried to stay strong throughout the trial and for however long it took to get me away from everyone that wasn't Zeke and I had just broken down, my resolve shattering. Hana had taken one glance at my broken state and assured us both into the apartment, you could practically feel the motherly aura floating off her and seeping into every single thing she did and spilling into every single piece of the apartment that she lived in. Ever since that day, Hana and I had begun to hang out quite a lot, she'd always been there when I was having a mental break down and couldn't find Zeke anywhere. Most days she'd call Zeke and tell him to get me to her apartment or else, and other days she'd come up to my apartment and make me some hot chocolate and smother me in blankets and hugs and her motherly aura until I calmed down. A long time ago, I had given Hana access to my apartment, she even had access to my training room, though that addition was added just recently. I had also begun to show Hana my art, making her the third person to ever see everything I drew, right alongside Tori and Amar. The three adults were all a part of my inspiration and they've each taught me and helped me through so many different things this past year, and I couldn't be any happier to call them my family. On the tattoo, I had even drawn everyone's first initials inside each raven with a heart encircling the letters, but on Zeke's raven there's a B, on Hana's there's an A, on Amar's raven there's an F, and Tori's raven there's an M, standing for Brother, Aunt, Father, and Mother. I haven't shown them the tattoos yet, and Tori's going to be the first the see it since she's the only one I trust to do my tattoos. This is the only tattoo that I drew that I'm going to give the parlor to use for anyone else, though instead of having ZB, H-A, A-F, T-M, or the hearts, they were just filled in with black unless someone wants to add something, or even remove a raven or two.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize I had gone on autopilot and had already made it home. It didn't take me long to decorate my apartment. The walls were re-painted white, allowing me to draw and paint on them all I wanted, and they didn't stay white for long. The kitchen was refurbished with a now working stove, and clean granite countertops. Nothing really changed in there aside from the walls which I painted floral patterns all over. Around the island table in the kitchen stood cushioned stools.

In the living room, the couches were swapped with clean, couches. There was also a few loveseats and about three beanbags. The couches were black while the loveseats were white, as for the beanbags, there was blood red, purple, and light blue. There were also large bookshelves place on either side of the large TV and were filled with all kinds of books, ranging from fiction to nonfiction, from factual to fantasy. I had also painted the living room walls with flames. The paint I used for the flames happened to be glow-in-the-dark paint so whenever I turned off the lights, it looked the flames on the walls were quite real unless you looked close enough and noticed they didn't move.

As for the downstairs bathroom, I had the floors tiled with the black tiles with red markings that formed the Dauntless symbol. The bathroom was big enough that my claustrophobia won't act up even if the door is fully closed. The bathtub that also worked as a shower was big, and the sink had been cleaned and repaired.

When you climb up the swirling staircase at the back of the apartment, you'll be met with a hallway that was originally just white, but then was repainted with the field from my fear landscape with large ravens flying across the sky. The painting was intercepted by the doors leading into bedrooms and bathrooms.

The upstairs bathroom was just as big as the one downstairs, though the tiles, which were originally white before I designed them, now looked as if someone threw paint on each tile.

As for the guest bedrooms, the beds where all queen beds and each had black blankets with red comforters. The walls were painted black with a large Dauntless Symbol. There were also bedside tables on each side of the bed, and a large closest that could accommodate for as many clothes as whoever used the rooms desired.

Towards the back of the hallway, the second to last door led into a previously empty room. One side of the room was filled with weapons of all sorts, ranging from different patterned Desert Eagles to multi-colored Glock 19s, and many camouflaged rifles that ranged from Ak-101s to Ak-47s. There were also throwing knives that ranged from Smith & Wesson Throwing Knives all the way to Gil Hibben Cord Grip Throwing Knives. Each weaponed was expertly tied to their rack and securely locked down to make sure that no one else can get their hands on any of my weapons. On the other side of the room stood treadmills, punching bags, targets, and other things I use to workout on when I don't feel like jogging to the training room. The room was always locked and I made sure that the lock-pad would only register my handprint unless I decide to let someone else into it, and I don't even let Zeke into that room.

At the very last door in the hallway was my bedroom, the master bedroom. It was much larger than the other bedrooms and decorated a lot more. The walls were each painted with the different faction symbols painted over the black paint that I added, there was the Erudite symbol painted in the royal blue all Erudite's wore, it was painted on to the left side of the room. On the right, I had painted the Candor symbol, though I outlined the black side of the scale with white so that it would be visible against the black background. On the back wall of the room, the Abnegation symbol was carefully painted in a light grey. The wall that held the door, the Amity symbol was painted with a light, calming green, though the symbol was split in two and wrapped around the door. As for the floor, it had a white, fluffy carpet that had the Dauntless symbol plastered onto it. My bed was pushed up against the back wall and had a black frame that contrasted the greyish white of my blanket. Draped over my bed was my comforter that was a beautiful mix of violet and teal that looked as if the colors were a swimming ocean that kept moving. On either side of the bed stood two bedside tables that were painted grey. On the bedside table to the left of the bed stood a clock a box of tissues, as well as a water bottle, but on the right bedside table stood the sculpture that my mother had given me many years ago. After Marcus' arrest and after partying with the Dauntless, I had gone back to get it; none of the Dauntless questioned it after I told them it was one of the two things I had left of my dead mother. I had also grabbed all the old drawings that I had made with and without my mother and they currently reside in the bedside table that held the sculpture. My bedroom had a large walk-in closet with an ensuite on the opposite side. It looked similar to the Downstairs bathroom, though this time each tile held the different faction symbols with the Dauntless symbol being much larger than the rest and being placed directly in the center of the other four.

On autopilot and deep in my own thoughts, I grabbed my clothes and made my way into my bathroom to take a quick shower before leaving for the tattoo parlor. I had dressed in a tight, black t-shirt with a sweetheart neckline and had the Dauntless symbol plastered to the front. I wore a loose leather jacket over the tight shirt paired with ripped, stretchy skinny jeans that were easy to walk in. I also had on my favorite black, wedged boots that reached up to my thighs. They were very easy to walk in and were tall enough to make my short 5'2 _**(A/N: Not sure if this is her actual height in the books, if you know please tell me)**_ look like a 5'5. I pulled my hair into the usual tight ponytail and put in six earrings, including my trademark hanging six earrings, as well as earrings with the symbols of Candor, Erudite, Amity, and Abnegation. I had recently gotten the right side of my lip pierced, and had a Dauntless ring forever embedded in it. I made my way over to the bedside table that held the sculpture and pulled out the necklace my mother had left behind after she died. The necklace had an infinity sign on it, but if you look closer you could see the faction symbols carved into it. I didn't actually notice the symbols until just recently when I was thinking and out of habit I had clutched the necklace though that time, I clutched it so hard that the engravings were indented into my hand.

After pulling my necklace on, I made my way out of my room while grabbing my phone and sketchbook. I made my way over to my training room and put my hand on the pad. The scanner quickly scanned my handprint and I made my way into the room as the door closed behind me and the lights automatically turned on. I quickly made my way over to the racks that held my guns and grabbed two Desert Eagles, one being patterned with Dauntless black and blood red, while the other shimmered with flecks of gold, light blue, and violet that covered the original grey of the gun. Attaching the guns to my belt and hiding them with my jacket, I made my way over to the rack of my throwing knives. I picked up my lucky six and put two of them into my ponytail while hiding the rest within hidden pockets of my jacket and sections of my heels. While making my way down the rack, I also grabbed a few full black SOG throwing knives and hiding them in a few other hidden pockets and compartments in my outfit. As I hid the many different knives in my outfit, I made my way back to the door and opened it, walking out and listening to the lights as the clicked off and the door as it smoothly shut while I made my way down the hallway and back downstairs.

Before leaving the apartment, I quickly grabbed a small bottle of water from the kitchen and tucked it into a pocket of my jacket that held my phone and sketchbook that held my many tattoos. Quickly making my way out of the apartment, I slowly jogged down to the tattoo parlor where, on the way there, I ran into Amar who decided to join me on my way to work, seeing as he decided he wanted to get himself another tattoo. While we jogged, I kept trying to convince Amar to tell me what his tattoo was gonna be, but he wouldn't budge, though I knew that he would have to tell me anyway since Tori and I are the only ones he trusted to tattoo him and he said that it was mainly a surprise for Tori, meaning I'm going to be the one to tattoo him after I get my own and start my shift.

"Hey, Tori!" I shouted into the busy parlor full of people as Amar and I stepped inside.

The tattoo parlor was full of life, ranging from the chatter of friends, family, customers, and workers to the buzzing of the tattoo guns to the drill of the piercer on the other side of the room where Bud and a few other members were giving their customers piercings. The tattoo parlor, a few years ago, used to be a small building farther up in the pit, but when new buildings were being built, the previous owner had been the first to ask for a new room for the parlor. The owner had gotten the largest building in the pit and split the room with her husband who owned the piercing parlor and they split it in two seeing as the space far too big for just one of the two shops. Though, even after these many years, everyone still refers to the building as the tattoo parlor even though it also consists of the piercings. Everyone believes the entire reason that the leaders at the time had accepted the request to move the tattoo parlor was that many drunken Dauntless would always try to climb up to the parlor, but would either end up dead or later wake up to find themselves in the infirmary with many broken bones and other injuries.

Tori looked up from her station where she was talking to a kind looking woman that I recognized immediately as Hana Pedrad, Zeke and Uriah's mom. The two women smiled warmly as Amar and I swiftly made our ways over to them as they both greeted us with a hello, though Tori added a little kiss to Amar's cheek when we got close enough.

"Whatcha' getting Aunt Hana?" I asked, referring to Hana as Aunt Hana like I had started to do a year ago.

Hana smiled at me, her eyes glistening with her motherly love, "I was actually hoping you could draw my tattoo. I absolutely adore your art and I'd like to have a piece of you adorned on my skin just like I have a piece of Zeke, Uriah, and their father."

I nodded and smiled, thinking to see if I have any current drawings in my many sketchbooks that could represent me, but not seem out of place on Hana's figure. "I'll see what I can make," I smiled at her and then turned towards Tori, "though, I do need Tori to do a tattoo for me."

Tori smiled at me and motioned for me to lie down on the tattoo station that we stood next to. I handed Tori my sketchbook as I laid down on the station and watched her reaction as she looked at the drawing I had opened the page too. Her expression showed clear and utter shock, but a smile graced her features glowing with happiness as she realized what the drawing meant.

Hana and Amar noticed Tori's reaction and looked from Tori to me, and Tori looked at me, silently asking me for permission to show them, but I shook my head with a mischievous smile. Tori understood and let out a small laugh before quickly getting to work on my new tattoo. "Where do you want it?" She asked me while she set up the tools.

"My collarbone," I stated simply. I knew Tori would understand where they would be going to. They would be flying to my heart.

With the technology made by Erudite, the tattoo parlor doesn't actually need the tattoo guns to do the work, just these little blue pads with little needles inside of them that, when turned on, begin to tattoo the image that the machine had. A lot of people in Dauntless are wary of the technology, even though it's been here for at least three years now. Tori had informed me that she still keeps the tattoo guns around and that she uses them on the customers that she knows are very wary of the Erudite machines and she also told me that she uses the tattoo guns on the Dauntless members that have wild minds and need something to pinpoint their thoughts on, especially when they're also wary of the machine, even though the machine still had little pinpricks since it has to use needles to tattoo us with. I'm the kind of Dauntless that has a constantly running mind, so Tori ups the power on the machines pinpricks for me, making the pinpricks of the needle a little more painful and easier for me to focus on.

I must have been so lost in thought because I didn't realize how much time went by until Tori said, "Done."

Smiling up at her, I slowly sat up and looked at my collarbone where Tori had patched it up already. "When can we know what the tattoo is?" Amar asked, his voice a little whiny and pouty lip making him look and sound like a four-year-old.

I laughed, "When you, Hana, Tori, Zeke, and myself are all in the same room with no one else." I stated as I stood up from my seat on the tattoo table and took my sketchbook that Tori had handed me, "Now, if you want to get your tattoo done, let's go or else I ain't doing shit for you." The last sentence was directed to Amar who nodded eagerly before following me to my own tattoo station.

While Amar sat down, I closed the curtains around us and began setting up my tools. Amar was one of the people who were wary of the Erudite tech, so whenever he was getting a tattoo, Tori and I would always use the tattoo guns. While setting up, I watched Amar as he pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket. The paper was laminated as if he wanted to preserve the picture forever. After finishing setting up, I took the laminated paper from Amar's hand and gasped… It was the first drawing I drew in Dauntless… It was the drawing I drew that had Tori and Amar holding me… I looked up at Amar and smiled a small smile that he reciprocated.

"Clearly, we all want a mark of each other on us," I laughed, small tears threatening to escape my eyes as I looked over at Amar. Amar looked confused, he didn't know about my tattoo just yet, but soon enough he will. I smiled at him and asked where he wanted it to be. Amar lifted up his shirt while he informed me that he wanted it on his back. "Do you care if the tattoo is different from the drawing in any way?" I asked. I knew that while tattooing my own drawing that I will end up changing certain parts of the tattoo.

Amar shook his head while he laid down on the station with his shirt over his head. It didn't take long for me to begin the tattoo, and all I focused on was the buzz of the gun in my hand and focused on the calming motions of drawing the tattoo.

 _ **(A/N: I don't know anything about the process of tattooing so we're skipping it all)**_

While patching up Amar's new tattoo, I realized that I had been biting my lip throughout the entire process, just like I do whenever I'm concentrated on whatever it is I'm working on. "All set!" I stated right as I finished patching up the tattoo.

Amar smiled at me as I helped him sit up and pull his shirt back down. I watched as he made his way back over to Tori and Hana who were chatting with a customer that Tori was using the machine to give him a tattoo. I smiled as I watched Amar peck Tori on the cheek before my thoughts were interrupted by none other than my brother-by-anything-but-blood's brother, Uriah.

"Six! Can you give me a tattoo?" He asked pleadingly.

I laughed, "Uriah, you know I know the rule your mom made for you and Zeke. You can't get a tattoo until your fifteen," I stated through my laugh.

Uriah's been trying to convince me to give him a tattoo ever since I got the job, but Zeke had warned me about the rule ahead of time. He had told me that Hana had given them the rule that they couldn't get a tattoo until they were fifteen. Zeke had been the first to warn me of the rule, and then Tori had also told me to about the rule. No matter how many times I deny Uriah a tattoo, he's still constantly asking me for one whenever he gets the chance.

Uriah looked at me pleadingly, but I just laughed a little more before we got interrupted by an actual customer. " **'** Xcuse me, Six, can I get a tattoo?" A burly voice asked from behind me.

I turned around to see Jack, a transfer from my year. He hadn't changed much since initiation, though he did get a lot more muscular than he was before. "Sure thing! Whatcha' want and where?" I asked, completely ignoring Uriah's whining for a tattoo and motioning for Jack to take a seat on the table.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip (Shift Is Over)**_

My shift at the tattoo parlor lasted about three hours, though, with Uriah's nagging for a tattoo, it felt like it took five hours. I was currently walking with Amar up to my apartment. I had a feeling something was amiss and I told Amar, he trusts my instincts and told me that he's coming with me just in case. We were walking at a leisure pace and should make it to my apartment in under half an hour, depending on how quickly we walked.

Quite honestly, I was afraid of what my instincts were telling me because normally, whenever my instincts act up as much as they are now, well something terrible is about to happen. I hid my fear well, I always have and will continue to do so. Amar may be the father I never had, but that doesn't mean I'm going to openly show fear to anyone, unless it's Zeke or Hana, they've already seen me at my worst many times before.

Without even realizing it, we had arrived at my apartment and I quickly placed my hand on the lock-pad, letting it scan my hand print before the door silently slid open. Amar and I nodded to each other before fanning out and searching through every single room, being as thorough as we could.

It took about an hour and a half before either of us stepped upstairs, having searched each room on the bottom floor twice, possibly even three times. I nodded at Amar once again and quickly made my way over to the last two doors in the hallway, my training room, and my bedroom. Amar doesn't have access to enter my training room, and he knows I absolutely hate when someone goes into my bedroom so he left me to search these rooms while he checked the guest rooms.

I slowly entered the training room and scanned the area as I walked around, looking underneath anything and everything and looking on top of everything in the room before looking in each corner and hidden section of each weapon or punching bag or target. I spent about half an hour searching through the room before stepping out of the room and making my way into my bedroom. I instantly noticed the piece of paper lying on the bed that was as neatly made as any in an Abnegation household.

Gingerly making my way over to the bed, I looked around my room and noticed that nothing else was out of place. It seems whoever entered my apartment just simply wanted to leave me this strange note. I called for Amar as I sat down on my bed, picking the note up and looking at it.

There was a message written on it in small, slanted handwriting, and it reads:

 _On the day you hated most_

 _At the time when she died_

 _In the place where you first jumped on_

I looked up from the note, finally noticing that Amar had come in and sat down next me, reading the note over my shoulder. My hands started to shake. _This doesn't make sense, it has to be a joke,_ I thought while rereading the letter that shook gently in the hands. It took a while, but the letters started to make sense.

 _In the place where you first jumped on_ … it must mean the train platform I had jumped from and onto the first train I had ever jumped onto after joining Dauntless.

 _At the time when she died_ … Honestly, that's the most obvious of them all. There's only one dead "she" that had ever been in my life, and that was my mother. I hadn't actually seen her die. It was the dead of night and by the time I awoke, her body was gone, having been whisked away by Marcus and his Abnegation "friends". They estimated that she died around two in the morning.

I looked at the first line. _On the day you hated most_ … That could mean anything. A birthday? A holiday? Though… none of those are coming up as far as I know, and I don't see why someone would leave a note that far in advance… So… it must be referring to a day of the week, and now that I think about it, that isn't so hard. I hated council meeting days… well… I used to hate because Marcus was always out late and he would return home in a foul mood. Wednesday.

Wednesday, two AM, on the train platform near the hub. That's tonight. There's only one other person that could know this information and that's Marcus, but he's in jail along with all the other abusers we had caught. I thought for a few more seconds before it clicked. There are three people, living or dead, who could know this information. Myself, which of course I wouldn't leave a letter to myself. Marcus, but he's currently residing in jail under heavy watch. The only person that leaves is my mother, Evelyn, but it can't be her… She's dead… She's been dead for years…

"What does it mean?" Amar finally asked, noticing the lightbulb that had gone off in my head.

I looked up at him and said, "Wednesday, two AM, on the train platform near the hub. Wednesday, the day of the week I hated most. Two AM, the estimated time my mother died. The train platform near the hub is where I first jumped on a train." I explained, looking back down at the letter as I did so. "There are only three people, living and dead, that know this information and that would be myself, but why would I send myself this letter and be this shook? That leaves Marcus being the only other living person, but he's in jail being heavily guarded. Lastly, well, my mother, but she's dead, how could she leave this note?" I asked myself, trying to understand everything that was happening.

Amar nodded and began to think. We sat there, silent, for about an hour before an idea popped into my head and I told Amar to gather Zeke, Tori, and Hana and bring them here and fast.

He nodded and stood up, racing out of the apartment and pulling out his phone as he ran. I sat there for a good ten minutes before getting up and making my way over to my training room.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Okay so, there will be one more chapter before I skip ahead to Tobias and Caleb's choosing day. Oh, and I'm sorry this took so long, it's just, I didn't have much motivation to write on occasion and when I did, I didn't have access to some of the information I needed, for example, I wanted to directly quote the note, but I didn't have the book or my phone, let alone access to the Libby app that I use to quote a lot of Divergent from. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and have a good day! Bye!_


	20. Chapter 17 - Are You Shitting Me?

_**Hana:**_ _"Quite honestly, I don't understand how their skulls are so thick it hasn't yet sunk in that you don't own Divergent, Kat."_

 _ **Kat:**_ _"Honestly, I question it too."_

 _ **Hana:**_ _"Anyway, I better get going, Six is apparently calling a meeting with the 'family'."_

 _ **Kat:**_ _"Have fun with that, Hana, bye!"_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17**_

 _ **Are You Shitting Me?**_

* * *

 _ **Six:**_

 _He nodded and stood up, racing out of the apartment and pulling out his phone as he ran. I sat there for a good ten minutes before getting up and making my way over to my training room._

I sighed while I continued to thrown knives at the targets. I know what to do. I have a plan, but… I'm afraid of the outcome. I've contemplated the different people this could be. It could be Marcus, but I very much doubt he'd escape prison just to talk to me about whatever it is he wants to talk about. It could also be my mother. Ever since the note arrived, I've been thinking of the possibility that she abandoned me, and sadly, it seems the most likely to happen. There's also the option that someone's been stalking me all my life, but I very much doubt that would happen without me realizing it.

Suddenly, while I was about to throw the fifteenth knife at the target, the door opened to reveal Hana, followed by Zeke, Amar, and Tori. The three people behind Hana looked around the training room in amazement, and Zeke grinned when he noticed the weapon rack. To Zeke's annoyance, I threw a knife directly in front of him before the boy could go running at my weapons and using them, and possibly hurting the rest of us.

"Do not touch anything," I stated, my voice firm as I glared at Zeke.

Hana grabbed the back of Zeke's collar and dragged him outside while I motioned for the other two to follow me after I cleaned up my knives. We walked back to my room and sat around the room. My friends and family, aside from Hana, looked around the room, having only been in it on very rare occasions.

Hana looked directly at me and asked, "What's this about, Six?" Her voice was full of concern and worry. I've never had a meeting with my family unless it's absolutely serious.

I took a deep breath, "I received a note. It was in my apartment. In my room. And the information on it was only something three people, both living and dead know." I began, "Those three people are myself, Marcus, and my dead mother."

Everyone looked at each other and I pulled the note out of my pocket and reread it.

 _On the day you hated most_

 _At the time when she died_

 _In the place where you first jumped on_

"On Wednesday, tonight, at 2am, at the train platform near the Hub," I stated, watching the expressions of concern as they spread across my family's faces. "It couldn't be Marcus, he's in jail under heavy guard. It definitely wasn't me sending myself a note. It could be my mom, I've already started entertaining the idea that she abandoned me. There's also the possibility of a stalker, but I doubt it. Who would stalk me all my life and how wouldn't I or anyone around me notice it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement at the last statement, but they all looked apprehensive at the third. We knew it was possible, but no one wanted to believe that my mother would leave me with an abusive man. Hana looked especially ticked off at the idea a mother would abandon their child with such a terrible person.

"What do you plan on doing, Six?" Zeke asked, breaking the silence that had followed my statements.

My gaze traveled across each and every one of my family. Starting with Hana, followed with Zeke, and then over to Tori who sat next to Amar. My Aunt, my brother, my Mother, and my Father. I thought for a few moments as my gaze traveled and the perfect idea formed in my mind.

I looked at Zeke, "I'm going to meet whoever it is."

Everyone, except for Zeke who just nodded, started to complain and protest, they obviously wanted me to be safe, and felt that going wasn't safe at all. Before I could even say anything, Zeke spoke up, "She has to go. There's only one way to know who sent that letter and that's if she goes. You have a plant, right?"

Smiling and nodding, I said, "Of course I have a plan. I don't go in blind. Never have, never will." I began, "My plan is simple, you guys are going to hide in the shadows, and if anything gets messy, or if I give a signal, then you come out. Now the signals will be different. If I do this -" I hold up one finger - "behind my back, then I'm signaling for Hana to come out. If I hold up two fingers behind my back, then I'm signaling Amar to make his appearance. Three fingers mean that Tori comes out, and four means Zeke does. If I hold up five fingers then I'm signaling for all of you to come out altogether. Understood?"

"Understood!" Everyone repeated.

We smiled at each other before I started to yawn, "You guys can stay in the guest rooms if you want, just remember to set your alarms for around 1am. That'll give us time to get ready," I proposed as another yawn escaped. It was, in fact, 9pm, and I had woken up at 5am, just like every morning.

Everyone nodded and left the room as I collapsed backward. I quickly set my alarm clock to 1am and carefully took out all the knives and guns I had strapped and hidden in my outfit. I replaced three of the knives in different pockets where I know I won't get hurt if I move in my sleep. The minute I collapsed back onto my bed and my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **1am**_

My alarm blared in my ear and I groaned as I pushed myself up and out of bed. I was confused for a few seconds as to why my alarm was set to 1am before everything from last night came back to me. I quickly began to get ready. Grabbing my clothes, I quickly changed in a tight, black t-shirt with a pair of black, ripped skinny, but stretchy jeans. Following that, I pulled a belt on as well as a black, leather jacket. I pulled the knives I had hidden in my pajamas out of the pockets, grabbed the other knives and hid them in each of the pockets of my new outfit. Following the knives, I also grabbed the guns I had hidden in my outfit yesterday. I silently made my way out of my room just to see Hana and Zeke leaving their rooms. We smiled at each other and each of us said a variation of good morning. I motioned for the pair of them to follow me. They did and we made our way to the training room that also held my many weapons.

"Zeke, I'm going to trust you with some of my babies. Lose or break them, I will slowly break every one of your fingers and toes." I threatened as we entered the room. I wasn't worried about Hana. In fact, I've let her borrow some of my weapons before and she's always brought them back safe and sound.

I trusted the woman with my life and in turn, I also trusted her with all my belongings, and I don't even trust Zeke with everything. Zeke's expression when he finally noticed the number of weapons that I have, was very entertaining. Last night he wasn't able to comprehend the number of weapons that hung on the walls, though this time he has enough time to do so. His mouth was open in pure shock and it was quite an amusing sight. Zeke's eyes shone with curiosity and bewilderment at the amounts of different types of weapons I held in my apartment.

Zeke just nodded, knowing full well that I would follow up with my threat. Hana just laughed good naturally. She wasn't worried about her son, even though she knows I follow up on my threats. Hana knew that the friendship between Zeke and I wasn't going to lead to Zeke being insanely injured. She knew what we were like and that no matter what the other did we'd be by each other's side.

I moved over to one of the racks full of different times of pistols and pulled down two black coated Beretta M9s and handed them to Zeke, followed by a pair of black coated SIG Sauer P226s and gave them to Hana. I then made my way over to the knife rack and pulled out a pack of 6 SOG FX41N-CP Fling throwing knives and handed them over to Hana. I looked through another rack before pulling down a pack of 6 Magnum Bailey Mini Bo-Kri throwing knives and handed them over to Zeke. A knock echoed over at the door to the room and Hana went over to open it. Tori and Amar entered the room and I began looking for a pack of knives for both of them. I pulled down a pack of 12 Perfect Point PAK-712 throwing knives. I reached up and grabbed two empty packs with 6 pockets and quickly distributed the 12 knives between the packs and handing them over to Tori and Amar. I then made my way back over to the gun rack and grabbed a pair of Walther P99s and gave it to Tori, followed by a pair of Glock 19s which I handed over to Amar.

The all said some variation of thank you as we left the room. I quickly checked the time and informed my family that it was currently 1:35am and that we had to hurry or else we'll miss the train. We quickly ran out of my apartment and out of the compound and towards the station. I checked my watch and it said it was 1:59am, a minute before the next train arrived and a minute before I have to be there for my mystery meeting,

The train arrived right on time and we all jumped on. We began to plan where everyone would hide so that they could see my signals. It didn't take long for us to get everything planned before we arrived at the station near the Hub. I jumped off the train first, and once the train was far enough away, the rest jumped off and snuck over to the platform.

It was 2am, but the platform was empty. I scanned the area around before I spotted a form briskly making their way over to the platform I stood on. I could barely tell it was a female, maybe a bit over 40. The figure made her way closer to the platform and gracefully made her way up the stairs.

"Beatrice," the figure gasped as she finally noticed I was standing there.

I'm sad to say that recognized her voice. I recognized her voice perfectly. It was Evelyn Eaton. My supposedly dead mother, who, it now turns out, abandoned me with that scum of a man I had to call father.

I was about to call her mom, but then I realized, she lost that title the day she left, so I just opted to say, "Evelyn."

My voice was stern. It didn't waver. It didn't show shock at the sight of her, which was odd because her voice clearly showed shock at seeing me, even though she knew I was alive.

It took her a few minutes to grasp what I called her before she managed to stutter out, "W-why didn't you call me mom? Beatrice… I'm your mother…" Her voice grew slightly quieter and wavered just a little at the end, but it was obvious to me that she expected me to just up and call her my mother and accept her back into my life after she so obviously abandoned me without a second thought.

I laughed. I couldn't help myself. I just laughed. This woman in front of me calls herself my mother after she abandoned me with the mistake of a man she married. "My mother? Really?" I finally gasped out between laughs, "My mother died when I was eight, you are not my mother. You are just the woman who gave me life. You are just the woman who left me to get abused. My mother sacrificed her safety to protect me. She sacrificed her well being to protect me from the man we had to live with." My voice grew steady again as I told Evelyn who my mother was and who this woman in front of me was.

"B-Beatrice, please! I would have taken you with me, I promise!" She tried to reason, "I wanted you to be able to choose a life for yourself! I didn't want you to be stuck being factionless with me…"

I interrupted her statement with a laugh and held three fingers behind my back as I did so. Thankfully, Tori saw the signal and stepped out of her hiding spot. She made sure to not be noticed by Evelyn until she was far enough away from the spot that no one else would be able to be pinpointed. Tori appeared beside me, startling Evelyn who surprisingly hadn't notice her when she used to be a very vigilant person. She knew where every camera around anywhere she passed was.

I smiled at Evelyn and leaned against Tori, "Evelyn, this is Tori, she's my mother figure. She's been a mother figure ever since I got to Dauntless. Tori, this is Evelyn, the woman who abandoned me with Marcus all those years ago." I introduced sweetly as if I wasn't introducing Evelyn to her replacement, who just so happened to be far better than she was.

"It's so nice to meet the person who left Six with the man who nearly destroyed her," Tori exclaimed sweetly while I held two fingers behind my back, signaling Amar to make his appearance.

Evelyn growled at Tori, but she proceeded to just smile sweetly at my so-called mom. Evelyn was startled out of her staring contest by Amar's appearance on the other side of me.

I smiled at Evelyn as she got over her shock and I introduced them to each other, "Amar, this is Evelyn, my abandoning mother. Evelyn, this is Amar, he's my father figure." I explained while I held four fingers behind my back, "Did you know that I had severe Androphobia because of Marcus? Well, I did, and Amar along with Zeke-" I said Zeke's name right as he appeared behind me, startling Evelyn worse than Tori and Amar did "-my new brother, helped me get over it. They also helped me get Marcus arrested for what he did to us."

Evelyn stared at my new family, completely shocked that each of these people beside and behind me have had more of an impact on my life than she ever did. While she stood there, in complete shock, I held up one finger behind my back, signaling for Hana to come out. She barely registered the arrival of Hana, who stood behind me and next to Zeke. They all had a hand on one of my shoulders, probably in an act of reassurance for me.

"And finally, this is Hana. She's like an aunt to me, which is pretty weird seeing as she's Zeke's mom and he's like my brother," I introduced as she finally came over her shock. It was really amusing, "Hana, you can chew out Evelyn for abandoning me if you want." I suggested to Hana whose eyes already shone with her protective nature.

Every one of us stepped aside, letting Hana make her way to the front of our group. All of us, minus Tori, zoned out of the lecture. Tori gave her input whenever she felt it necessary. I finally took my time to see how my mother looked after all these years, and surprisingly, the only difference is that now she has a few grey hairs, and is dressed in clothes of the factionless. Her hair wasn't as well kept as it once used to be, but that's understandable seeing as she's stuck in the factionless sector and they hardly have anything hygienic. It was amusing, watching Evelyn get chewed out by Hana and Tori. It didn't take long for Evelyn to shrink under the scrutinizing gazes of my new family.

Evelyn sighed as Hana finished her rant, "I'll… I'll take my leave then…" She stuttered out as she turned to leave. She shot one last glance at me and said, "I just wanted the best for my baby…" before leaving.

I tried to control my emotions as my so-called mother left. I was mad. I was sad. I was confused. I didn't know how to feel so I just collapsed into my family's arms. I was emotionally exhausted. My mother abandoned me and left me with an abusive man. My mother, who I thought the world of, had just up and left me to fend for myself. I didn't know what to do, though I really wanted to run after her and slap her across the face for what she did. Though, I didn't want to accept the fact that my mother had left me with the same man who abused her without thinking of what I would go through. I could feel Amar, Zeke, Tori, and Hana holding me as all these emotions came crashing down.

I muttered a single word, "Why?" as tears finally escaped me and sadness became the most prominent emotion that I could feel.

Hana took one glance at me before pulling me into a motherly hug that Tori joined, "We don't know why Evelyn did such things. She was and still is a terrible woman, but she doesn't matter anymore. We are your family now," Hana reassured as everyone pulled into a group hug.

"If… if you want, Six, you could call me mom…" Tori suggested, "We are family after all."

I smiled a small, shy smile full of sadness and nodded at her as tears slipped down my cheeks. Everyone smiled at the exchanged before Amar spoke up as well.

He surprised everyone with his statement, well… everyone except Tori, "You could call me dad if you want. Just like Tori said, we are family, even if we aren't actually related."

Everyone laughed slightly at his last statement as we slowly pulled apart, but everyone was startled when I tackled Tori and Amar and whispered to the night, "I love you… mom and dad…"

This caused everyone to smile with joy as I referred to some of the most important people in my life as my parents. We pulled each other into another hug as the train arrived. Everyone silently jumped onto the train, reveling in the serene comfort of the rumbling of the train as we made our way back to the compound. I curled against Tori and Amar who were cuddling each other. We were like a big, happy, mismatched family that was pulled together through hard times, and that's sorta true. We were pulled together through the fact they've all helped me get through the abuse in one way or another.

I couldn't have asked for a better family.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _I'm sorry? I really don't have an excuse as to why this took me so long to write. I think it was a combination of writer's block and procrastination :P. I really am sorry that this took so long to write and it ended up to be pretty short. Honestly, I got nothing to say about this. I hope you guys enjoyed, and just… I guess, look forward to the next chapter because that'll be when I bring Tobias into the mix. I hope you guys enjoyed, again, I'm sorry this took so long, and I hope you all have a great day!_


	21. Chapter 18 - The Test

_**Okay, honestly, I'm getting a bit tired of doing disclaimers, so this will be the last one I'm going to put in chapters. I do not own Divergent. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and (spoilers) Tris would have lived. The only things I own are the edited version of the plot line and the random characters I throw into the mix because I needed someone for something or just needed multiple people.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18**_

 __ _ **The Test**_ __

* * *

 _ **Tris:**_

 _I couldn't have asked for a better family._

* * *

 _ **Tobias's POV:**_

Everything's been going amazing for the past two years. Sure, I miss Beatrice. She was a great person to hang out with, but after finding out why she transferred… well… No one could blame her.

* * *

 _\Flashback: Begin/_

 _My parents had been called to Candor. Something about someone being on trial and requesting them to be in the audience. It's been a few months since Beatrice transferred, and even though she's been distant for who knows how long, I still classify her as my only friend, even though we're not allowed friends in Abnegation. There's something really strange about Marcus Eaton, Beatrice's dad. There's always been something really strange about him, but the only person who ever listens is Caleb, my brother. He also gets the same feeling when we're around him. Mr. Eaton is the leader of Abnegation and he also leads the government. Everyone thinks he's a really kind and selfless man, but whenever I look at him, I can't see any kindness or selflessness. He radiates this cruel, selfish aura that for some reason, only Caleb and I can sense._

 _Either, Caleb and I were making dinner by the time our parents got home, and the look on their faces clearly showed shock, surprise, guilt, and regret. To say I was confused about why my selfless parents would feel these emotions would be the underestimate of the year._

 _We were sitting at the table, silently eating, when out of nowhere, my mother, Natalie Prior, spoke up. She asked, "Would you boys like to know why we went to Candor? Who had requested us?"_

 _We were about to decline, seeing as it would be selfish to be curious when my Father said something that shocked us to the bone. "Forget Abnegation teachings for the moment and answer your mother honestly," he had said._

 _In all honesty, Caleb and I both nodded yes to our Mother's questions. She proceeded to tell us that Beatrice Eaton had arrested her father, Marcus Eaton. My Mother told us that Beatrice had put her father to trial in front of her entire new faction with the acceptance of both of them being the only Abnegation. Marcus had been abusing Beatrice for years. No one realized it. Caleb and I suspected so many things. No one believed us. That's why they felt guilt and regret. They felt guilty that they had done nothing to help her and they regretted ignoring our instincts._

 _The conversation for the night proceeded in a strange manner. Caleb and I were allowed to speak up and say anything when we desired. We didn't have to wait to be asked a question. To say that was the most eventful meal we've had ever would not be a lie._

 _Near the end of the meal, my Mother shocked Caleb and me with her question. "What faction do you boys want to go to?" She had asked us._

 _We were startled. I stayed quiet, thinking for a few minutes while Caleb said he wanted to go to Erudite, surprising both our parents who had, sadly, never picked up on his Erudite like tendencies._

 _I didn't answer for a good, solid, three minutes. My answer to the question ended up being, "I would like to go to Dauntless. It seems really interesting there, but I suppose I'd have to train a lot."_

 _To say I was shocked with the next thing my Father said would be quite an understatement. "It seems Beatrice was right when she said you'd want to go to Dauntless. Either way, son, she offered to send someone she trusted and knew could train you if you confirmed this." He had stated with a thoughtful look before continuing, "I suppose I'll give the answer during the next meeting. Send a note through one of the leaders."_

 _\Flashback: End/_

* * *

That day changed my life. In our house, all the rules changed. Caleb and I were allowed to run and play whenever we didn't have anything to do, but we still had to be quiet and careful not to attract unwanted attention. Amar, Beatrice's close friend and apparently her old instructor, had arrived about a week after the proposition was made. Every night he'd take me out on a jog around the sectors. He'd also teach me how to fight and throw knives. Sadly he couldn't teach me to shoot a gun without drawing any attention from anyone, so I couldn't, though he did teach me to take care of one. Amar would also give me letters from Beatrice that she'd send on occasion, and in return, I'd send him back with a letter of my own. We stayed in touch that way, but we could never actually meet in person until I transfer to Dauntless. Though, for some reason, over a month ago, Amar just stopped coming. The only thing he left us with was a simple note that basically said that something was happening in Dauntless and that he was needed to help figure out somethings.

Today is the aptitude test. The test that will tell us where we belong. Then tomorrow, the Choosing Ceremony takes place. Currently, I was sitting in the cafeteria next to Caleb. He was discreetly watching the Erudite's while I did the same to the Dauntless.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard my name being called, "Tobias Prior." It was the only name, out of the 10 total names called that I had heard. Apparently, one other Abnegation member was placed before Caleb and me, so rather than us being the two from Abnegation that was called, it was me and some girl.

I silently followed the rest of the group as we made our way over to the testing rooms.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip (After The Sim (Sorry, I'm Too Lazy To Write About It)**_

"Well shit, I owe Beatrice and Amar 20 points each," the woman, Tori, grumbled under her breath as I came out of the sim.

Apparently, Tori was really close friends with Beatrice and was dating Amar. Clearly, they've talked about me to her and now I'm apparently known to all of Amar and Beatrice's friends. Tori had told me that Beatrice had a new name, new look, and a new attitude, but she wouldn't tell me what her new name was. She said I had to find out myself, though I had a feeling that Beatrice is Six. My Father told me, about less than a year ago, that Dauntless had an official new leader that was named Six.

I looked at Tori questioningly and she explained, "You're Divergent. Your aptitude is Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. Beatrice and Amar bet against me that you would have different results. I just lost." She practically whispered her entire statement, as if worried someone would hear us and kill us for even talking about Divergent.

I nodded before a sudden thought popped into my head, "Are Divergents safe in Dauntless?" I asked, keeping my voice low as we talked.

Tori nodded, "All thanks to Beatrice. She made it possible for Divergent to live in Dauntless peacefully. Beatrice changed the faction for the better and I can't be any prouder." Her voice was full of pride as if she raised Beatrice and just witnessed her own daughter graduate.

"What rank did she get?" I asked, curious about what my old friend had ranked during her initiation.

Tori chuckled, "Why, she was in the top 5 rankings. One of the best improved initiates Amar had ever taught."

I nodded in a bit of understanding and was about to ask Tori why Amar stopped coming over to train me, but she told me to head to wherever I'm supposed to be before I could even open my mouth to ask. Tori said that she was going to manually enter into the system that I had gotten Dauntless rather than Dauntless and Abnegation as she ushered me out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip (After The Tests)**_

Caleb and I were on our way home. Silent until we made it out of earshot from anyone else before I asked, "What were your results?"

No one's allowed to ask about their test results, but some still break that rule. Usually, us Abnegation would follow the rule, but Caleb and I are not necessarily Abnegation.

"Abnegation and Erudite," Caleb whispered.

Neither of us cared for the way others treat those who are Divergent. We always felt like they were just more advanced in their mind than others. Our mother, Natalie, told us that she had once been Dauntless. At the time, Dauntless didn't like Divergent and could those who had an aptitude for more than one faction. Naturally, our mother had an aptitude for either Erudite or Dauntless. The only reason she transferred to Abnegation was that our Father, Andrew, transferred here from Erudite. Our dad also happened to be Divergent, with an aptitude for Abnegation and Erudite. That's probably where the Abnegation part of our results came from. I suppose I'm a mix between both our Mother and Father, while Caleb is quite a lot like our Father.

I nodded and whispered in an equally quiet voice, "I got Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless."

Caleb nodded and we remained silent throughout the rest of our walk home. To say we were shocked when we saw two Dauntless members in our house, conversing with our parents when we got home would be quite the oversimplification. When Caleb and I entered the house, the first thing we realized was that our parents were talking to Dauntless members. One of them, I easily recognized as Amar, the other, all I knew was that it was a girl.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!" Caleb and I greeted as we entered the house.

Once the door was shut behind us, I dropped all my things and rushed over to Amar, hugging him. The Dauntless man chuckled at my enthusiasm to see him once again, but that quickly diminished, as if he remembered something important.

I heard the woman behind me chuckle as she watched us and she finally spoke, "It's good to see you too, Tobias." Her voice was playful and sounded quite familiar.

It was Beatrice's voice.

"Beatrice!" I yelped with joy and pulled myself off Amar before pulling Beatrice into a hug. Caleb soon joined me as we tackled her in a pile of hugs.

She laughed before gently pushing us both off her, "It's been quite a while since someone's called me Beatrice and that name definitely doesn't fit me." She mused before an idea seemed to flash before her eyes, "You can call me Tris when it's just us or people I trust, otherwise call me Six."

I nodded with a joyous smile etched into my features. I finally noticed what she looked like. Tris was dressed in a tight, black t-shirt that had the Dauntless logo on the front. She also had on a leather jacket that seemed to be a bit ripped, as if she wore it almost all the time. Tris also wore form-fitting ripped, black jeans that had black, thigh-high, wedge boots covering them. Her hair had streaks of purple, light blue, blood red, black, dark grey, and a bit of white that blended into her naturally blond hair. Tris's hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail that had two knives stuck in it. One was a black bladed knife with the Dauntless symbol that had a white hilt and also held the Dauntless symbol while the other was a blood red bladed knife with a black hilt. I had a suspicious feeling that she had a lot more weapons hidden in her nearly fully black outfit.

"Hey, Six," Amar began his own snicker interrupting what he was about to say, "The kid's taller than you."

Tris grumbled, "Everyone's taller than me, but I will beat your sorry ass if you say anything again, _Dad_." She emphasized the word dad, causing all of us to be quite shocked while Amar just laughed at her.

"Enough," my Father called out, interrupting the conversation before it could get any worse. "You both said that you had something very important to say when you came, but you also said you needed my boys to be here. They're here. What is it you both need?"

My Father's question caused both Tris and Amar's expressions to turn serious so both Caleb and I quickly found our seats before Tris asked, "Caleb, you plan to transfer to Erudite, correct?"

My brother nodded his affirmative, albeit confused why it was relative. I watched as Tris and Amar's eyes flashed with relief, but concern, as if they needed someone in Erudite, but found it quite dangerous.

Amar took a deep breath before he explained, "Erudite's been messing about in Dauntless. We're not sure what they're planning, but they did something to Max. He's not himself. The man's been getting angry and no one in Dauntless has ever seen Max mad about anything, and honestly, many are afraid. Six found a nearly empty vial of some orange serum in a trashcan when we were searching to try and find out what was making Max act this way. We had some of our most trusted Erudite transfers go over it and they found out that the serum was some sort of control serum." Amar took a deep breath as Tris took over.

"So far, we have ten trusted Erudite transfers going over the serum and trying to figure out how to reverse its effects. No such luck," Tris continued for Amar. "Jeanine's up to something and that something involves controlling Dauntless. Caleb, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but we need someone to get inside of Erudite and find out what they are planning, and if possible, find a reverse serum to the one Max is under." Tris looked at Caleb, her expression only showing one of seriousness and possibly a bit of desperation, "Caleb, will you be our spy?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger. What I am sorry about is that this shit's pretty fucking short. Anyway, what do you guys think Caleb's answer will be? (Your answers won't affect what his answer will be). Also, I hope you like the way that Tobias and Six are interacting, also, yes, Six just made herself the nickname Tris. No promises that the next chapter will be longer. Honestly, the size of these chapters depends on how much I feel is necessary for what is going on. Anyway, bye and have a great day!_


	22. Chapter 19 - The Answer

_**Chapter 19**_

 _ **The Answer**_

* * *

 _ **Tobias:**_

" _So far, we have ten trusted Erudite transfers going over the serum and trying to figure out how to reverse its effects. No such luck," Tris continued for Amar. "Jeanine's up to something and that something involves controlling Dauntless. Caleb, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but we need someone to get inside of Erudite and find out what they are planning, and if possible, find a reverse serum to the one Max is under." Tris looked at Caleb, her expression only showing one of seriousness and possibly a bit of desperation, "Caleb, will you be our spy?"_

* * *

I sat beside Amar, across from the Prior family. I was so happy to see Tobias again, but sadly, the situation is not a happy one. The boys hadn't changed much since I last saw them. Tobias' hair was still short and brown, neatly cut to the length allowed for Abnegation. Or so it seemed. If you looked close enough, you could tell that his hair was longer than most boys of Abnegation and his bangs were falling into his stormy grey eyes. The clothes Tobias wore were still the same baggy old grey clothes, though from what I have heard from Amar, it's a good thing. People would be suspicious of something if, according to Amar, they ever saw the muscular build that the Abnegation boy had. He's gotten much taller than I ever anticipated, possibly about 6'0 to 6'3, causing him to tower over my short 5'2 ass even though I'm wearing heels that make me 5'5.

As for Caleb, his dark brown hair was cut precisely the length for an Abnegation boy. His eyes were the same emerald green, though they had a large spark of curiosity that was well hidden from those who didn't pay attention to others. Caleb had finally grown into his hooked nose and dimpled cheeks, making him look more handsome than you'd expect from an Abnegation child. He was tall, maybe about 5'5 or taller, I couldn't tell for sure.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Caleb as he asked, "W-what do I have to do?" He stuttered slightly at the beginning, but his voice grew stronger as he spoke.

Amar and I smiled at the emerald-eyed boy, "Thank you, Caleb." I sighed before looking at both of the boys, "Have either of you met a Dauntless woman named Tori during your testing?" I asked, my tone full of absolute seriousness.

Both of the boys nodded causing us to sigh in relief, "Good, that means you're as protected as possible. What were your results?" Amar asked, watching the boys intently.

"Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless," Tobias said first, though with a bit of hesitation before he spoke.

Caleb nodded and said, "Abnegation and Erudite."

Amar and I chuckled, startling the Priors, "What's so funny?" Natalie asked us.

"Tori owes us 20 points," Amar managed to choke out between laughs,

I took a deep breath before I explained, "Tori bet against Amar and I. Said Tobias would get Abnegation and Dauntless while Caleb got Erudite _or_ Abnegation. We said Tobias would be Abnegation, Dauntless, _and_ Erudite, while Caleb would be Abnegation _and_ Erudite."

"She bet 10 points on each of you, totaling to 20 points," Amar cut in. "She's probably annoyed she lost, but Tori should have expected that. We know more about you boys than she does and she thought she could win," He chuckled.

This lightened the mood quite a lot, causing the Priors to chuckle a bit at Tori's expense. We sat there, laughing for a bit before we all pulled ourselves together and focused on why Amar and I were there.

I took one more deep breath before saying, "Caleb, we need you to infiltrate Erudite. With the knowledge that we have, Jeanine Matthews is going to take interest in you just because you're Andrew's son. Be careful. Don't tell anyone you're Divergent. If they ask, tell them you got Erudite."

Amar took over, "Jeanine had quite the infatuation to Andrew. We suspect she's planning something to harm Abnegation because he left. Six also has a feeling that she's going to use Dauntless in some way, and normally, sadly, her feelings are always right."

Caleb took a glance around the room, looking from his parents to his younger (but taller) brother. He nodded, "I'll do it."

Amar and I sighed with relief. We were expecting him to say yes, but honestly, a part of me thought he would say no. Tobias pulled his brother into a hug, mumbling something about how brave he is and I couldn't help but agree. Only the bravest would go in as a spy. Only the bravest would risk everything they could to protect the people they love. Caleb is brave. He's risking his life in more ways than one by accepting to spy.

The Priors all pulled each other into a group hug, surrounding the oldest child of the family. Amar and I smiled at the happy family as they interacted. We were glad that we could have an impact on something so great. Amar and I had impacted this family in quite a way. I had encouraged Andrew and Natalie to talk to their kids and to change up the rules in their house. Amar had pulled them even closer together when he encouraged the parents to let their sons speak during dinner and even had them tell their children which faction they came from and what their own test results had been. I honestly am proud of the growth of the family and am very glad that they had grown so close to one another.

Amar and I coughed gently, startling the family from their group hug. The Priors smiled at us sheepishly as they took their seats once again. I quickly looked at the watch I had on my wrist before speaking, "We have to go, the other leaders and the rest of our little family can't cover for our absence for so long. Plus, Amar and I are needed to work on initiation training."

Amar sighed, "Tomorrow, either Tori, our close friend Hana, her son Zeke, Six, or myself will try to run into either one of you. We have two hard drives one is currently downloading the Erudite plans that we've managed to gather, the other has a virus Six has created herself that will allow her to hack into the Erudite computers."

"Caleb, you'll need to put the one with the virus into one of the highest level computers you can get access to. The other, with the plans, make sure you use a private system or else the Erudite will catch on to what we know. " I explained, quickly glancing at my watch every few seconds.

Call me paranoid. I don't care. I actually am paranoid at this point. Ever since Jeanine put Max under that stupid serum, she's been trying to get to the other leaders and myself. What she didn't account for was that after giving Max the serum and changing his personality that we'd realize something was up and get suspicious. Quite honestly, it is hilarious how everyone thinks that the people of Dauntless are just knuckle-brained idiots that don't know how to think. Like, honestly, we won't let a group of jackass idiots that don't know shit touch a gun, let alone shoot it. We don't even let dependents touch the knives or guns without proper supervision. We aren't idiots. Anyway, she really wasn't prepared for any of us other leaders to be prepared for her to try and get closer. It was very hilarious, especially when we all stopped having drinks or food when she came around for a meeting, so the only way Jeanine could get the serum into our system would be using a needle and that would be very hard to do without being seen.

"Stop being so paranoid, Six. We'll fix this, I promise," Amar interrupted my thoughts, pulling me into a side hug.

I sighed, "I know, I know. I'm just… really worried about Max… What if we can't find or make an antidote…?" I asked, my voice full of uncertainty.

Amar sighed and quickly bid goodbye to the Priors. I was too deep in thought to do anything aside from wave. My father figure quickly dragged me out the back of the grey box of a house and directed me home.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _K so…. I'm sorry it's so short… but… at least it came out faster…? Idk… I just really didn't know how to make this longer so it came out really short. I'm tired. I have a headache. I'm socially exhausted. Why is this my life? My parents dragged me out of the house for some dinner and I've just been reading and writing this entire time. I've been out of the house for like… 5+ hours. And my school Chromebook stopped working so I had to go through the embarrassing process of talking to the teacher guy about what happened and getting it fixed. I didn't ask for this. Why me? Anyway, Ima stop ranting about how my introverted short ass self is very socially exhausted. Hope you guys had a better day than me. Have a great day anyway! Cya! (I did this A/N yesterday)_


	23. AN - Sorry

**_Hey guys! I know you were hoping for a chapter, and I'm really sorry. I wish I could have uploaded a chapter today, but I sadly, cannot. I have major writers' block at the moment, couple that with being sick for about two weeks and having allergies contribute to said sickness. It's not fun, nor is it making it any easier to come up with stuff to write. I am really sorry to say that I'm going to put this fanfic on HIATUS until I feel better, my writers' block goes away, or I finally manage to finish the 20th chapter._**

 _ **I feel really bad for doing this, and I am extremely sorry, but it's really hard to think of anything to write about with the way I'm going at the moment. I really hope I get better soon so that I can keep writing. Anyway, again, I'm really sorry about the HIATUS. Bye, hope you guys are having a better day than I am! See you guys later!**_


	24. AN - I'm really, really sorry -

_**Hello everyone! I'm really sorry if you thought this was an update, but I'm really sorry to say that I don't think I can continue writing this. I have lost my enthusiasm for the Divergent Trilogy and I no longer feel up to writing this fanfic. I wanted to ask if any of you wanted to adopt this fanfic and continue writing it. The first person to comment or PM me about it will get the info and such that I have written down about what I wanted to do with this fanfic. Again, I'm really sorry everyone, but I personally cannot continue writing this fic. I may start another for a different series at another time, but that may either never happen or happen on a later date. Once again, I'm very sorry. Goodbye, and I hope you have a great day/night wherever you are in the world! :3**_

 _ **ADOPTED BY DuPon - 5/4/19**_


End file.
